We'll Get There
by cloloveswah
Summary: AU - Danny has been single since the death of Miranda his first wife. He's been living alone with his daughter Rosie in the UK. A certain lady catches his eye... but can they overcome the barriers that block their way?
1. Chapter 1

**We'll Get There**

_Alternate Universe – Danny has been single after the death of his first wife Miranda and living with his teenage daughter. But a certain lady catches his eye... Alice Collins. The question is in store for them? Will they ever get to where they both want to be and overcome every wall that blocks their path?_

He felt it on his back, like daggers piercing into his skin, his daughter's icy glare as he fastened his watch tightly, shaking his wrist slightly once he'd finished. Slowly and with a sigh, he turned round, finally taking on the rage that was Rosie.

"It's just a meet up Rosie between a man and a woman." Danny tried to explain, carefully avoiding the use of the word date. Besides, she'd never want anything like that with him. He wasn't good enough for her, had a teenage daughter who wasn't exactly the easiest of people and of course, he'd only just got his life back on track after the death of his wife.

"You mean a date." Rosie snapped back, challenging her father.

"Fine." Danny exhaled, "A date, if you prefer, though considering she's way out of my league, I doubt you could call it that." He sat down besides his daughter, "Rosie... I know it's not been easy for you but what about me? It's not been easy for me Rosie."

"I'm not saying it had dad." Rosie defended, "But..."

"And," Danny interrupted, "I've put everything on hold... Rosie, I've not had any fun in ages, when was the last time I went out? Let myself go a little? Rosie, you've been able to go to your parties still and you've still gone out, all I've done is work, and stay home with you. Of course, I've loved staying home with you Rosie, but... don't you agree that maybe it's time I went out for once?"

Rosie looked intently at her dad, she supposed he had a point, well she knew he had a point. What he'd said was true but... she looked at him; he had had a tough time since her mum had died and it was true, whilst she'd been partying, he'd never gone out since that time, only a couple of times but they weren't, proper occasions. More like obligations. Still... she couldn't let her dad know she felt that way.

"Suppose." Rosie mumbled, before raising her eyes to meet her dad's, she gave in and moaned, "Ok, go on, enjoy yourself."

"Thank you sweetheart." Danny whispered, before kissing her forehead gently and grabbing his keys, "I'll be back around eleven hopefully." He called before rushing out the door. He was meant to be picking her up at seven, and it was quarter to seven now! She lived almost fifteen minutes away, oh well, timing had never been his strong point and he'd certainly learnt that the hard way, though at least the taxi had arrived!

(x)

As Danny sat in the front of the taxi, he played with his hands nervously, checking his phone every five seconds; for the time, to look at her last message, to look at a photo of her. He smiled contently to himself, even if she didn't fancy him, at least they were friends and she had agreed to go out with him tonight, and he just knew they were going to have a great night.

They'd met by accident and immediately, despite being thrown into the situation they were thrown into, they'd had a connection. He felt free and easy with her once more, he smiled and laughed properly, they shared a calm and playful banter and had little competitions, little wind ups. Everything about her impressed him. Her smile illuminated the room, her beautiful, accentuated, liquid tongue was music to his ears every time he heard it, oh and of course, that gorgeous laugh! And he wasn't even getting started on describing her... her looks, her personality. He could go on all day about her and he knew that despite the fact he valued her friendship, cherished it... he liked her more than just a friend.

His thoughts had consumed his mind for quite a while at seemed, and they were only truly disturbed by the taxi coming to a halt. Danny glanced outside the window and a small smile crept to his lips, they'd finally arrived at her house, one minute past seven.

"One minute."

The taxi driver nodded and leaned back as Danny climbed out of the taxi. He cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket, composing himself as he walked up to her cosy, semi dethatched house. After a second to clear his mind, he slowly lifted his hand and knocked upon the gleaming, white door lightly before stepping back ever so slightly, waiting nervously for her to answer the door.

It opened slowly and a ray of light hit Danny square in the face, he felt himself gawking but he couldn't help it. She looked... Danny was lost for words.

"One minute late Mr Trevanion." She giggled as she stood there. Danny chuckled slightly before taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek as she did the same to him. She stepped out her house, locking the door and checking it before turning back to him. Danny offered her his arm which she happily took and looking into her amazing, intricate and mind-blowing blue eyes, he couldn't help it...

"Alice, you look absolutely stunning, beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Zero notifications. Rosie leant back in her chair and exhaled, stretching as boredom threatened to take over. She didn't realise how lonely this house could be until she was inside it on her own. She frowned; no doubt her father was having a wonderful time and certainly not on his lonesome! Suddenly Rosie had a revelation, well two actually, but first she needed her mobile!

(x)

"That's seven pound fifty please mate." The driver smiled at Danny as he pulled up outside one of the finest Bristol restaurants. He quickly handed over a ten pound note, not bothering about his change, before opening the taxi door for Alice in a gentleman like manner. She flashed her stunning grin at him, thanking him in kind for his efforts before once more taking his arm and allowing him to lead her into the restaurant.

"Trevanion." Danny told the young girl at the door who immediately ushered them to their table, placing their menu's upon it and leaving them be, Danny gave Alice an intense, soft look before pulling her chair out for her and signalling for her to sit down.

"Thank you." Alice giggled, slightly overcome by how much of a gentleman Danny was. She'd not really expected him to be, well... all sweet like this and romantic. Well, she did think he was sweet... and really quite cute, but... she cursed herself mentally, she'd moved to Bristol for a fresh start not to fall in love with a man!

"So," Danny murmured, "How was your day?"

"Boring in all honesty." Alice chuckled, "Dogs, Cats, a dehydrated hamster and a parrot that kept telling me to piss off! Normal day! You?"

Danny laughed and shook his head slightly. "Nothing out of the ordinary... had a cow with a terrible marking though on a call out."

"Go on." Alice probed, leaning forward. Danny bit his lip and looked around, he grinned as he noticed how secluded they were.

"Well... it was shaped rather like..." Danny looked round once more, "A penis." Alice began to laugh hysterically, "But the thing is... it's a white cow, with only that one black marking... it's really quite noticeable... oh, and symmetrical."

"The poor animal!" Alice exclaimed as the pair laughed, "Remind me, if I ever have a cow, or any animal in fact with a suggestive marking, to dye it!"

"Oright... deal!" Danny laughed before stopping. "Wait, you give birth to cows?"

Alice gasped and hit his hand lightly before laughing along with him. "No I do not. Anyway, you've met my daughter, and although she may act like a little madam at time, she's definitely no cow! Human, I assure you!"

Both were giggling and enjoying one another's company, the freedom of it and the ease of conversation.

"Any drinks?" The waiter asked interrupting them.

Danny glanced to Alice, "A bottle of your finest red please."

As the waiter dashed off, Alice's mouth dropped slightly, "But, how'd you... like... I... how did you know I like red wine?"

"I dunno... I guessed, call it my umm... male intuition!" Danny retorted, putting on a macho, superman style deep voice for the latter part of his sentence, which only caused Alice to laugh more.

(x)

"Ok see you soon!" Rosie shouted into the phone excitedly before turning it off. Ok, so she was ready, now all she wanted to do was use Facebook for a little bit of um... background. "Now what was her name..."

Alice! That was it, but Alice what? All she knew was that she was Alice and totally amazing, well her dad seemed smitten anyway even if he did try to hide it! Rosie knew she probably shouldn't but she grabbed her dad's work diary off the side, he had all his contacts written in there. As she flicked through the pages of the diary, she read the notes. All veterinary jargon, she didn't get that, although it did impress her a lot. But then something caught her eye;

'_Meeting 1pm, Friday, Dr Alice Collins'_

That was it! Alice Collins! She beamed and quickly logged into Facebook, she quickly typed in her name in the search bar and smiled as she saw it came up with three mutual friends, including her dad, his assistant, Millie and the other vet, Croc. She clicked onto the name and groaned as she noticed she couldn't see anything but her information and picture. Her picture was of her and her daughter and Rosie couldn't help but smile slightly, her daughter was so cute and they looked close to. Still, not enough information in finding she a female, a vet, where she'd gone to school, college and uni and that she was from Scotland... ah, so she was Scottish.

Ok, Rosie thought, maybe she could look on her dad's Facebook, see if she'd posted anything. She quickly typed his name in and found a picture of her dad pulling a face in his greens. Oh god, how embarrassing, but then in the background, she could see Alice laughing, her hands clasped together as though she was clapping. At least she seems fun, Rosie thought.

It seemed her dad and Alice had been in contact quite a lot and there were four pictures of them too. She looked at them first. One showed the pair looking at an X-Ray and was labelled, _'Watching the Pro's' _, realisation dawned, of course, her dad had a student in this week. The next showed them high fiving, _'A success!'. _The third picture showed her dad and Alice posing stupidly in their greens, complete with masks and stethoscopes. _'Catalogue pose! Loved working with these two even if it should never have happened!' _That piqued Rosie's interest, she scrolled down quickly and read the comments.  
><em>Danny Trevanion : Was a great day, went for a meeting and ended up doing operations!<br>Alice Collins : Fate! Just as it's our destiny to feature in Vogue, I mean come on! Look at our fashion!_

Rosie chuckled slightly, before moving onto the final picture which simply showed a picture of her dad and Alice smiling. They were out of the greens, her dad back in his usual shirt and trousers, Alice in a blouse and trousers. They appeared to be in her dad's surgery rather than wherever Alice worked. _'So gutted to be leaving! Loved every minute and you two are awesome!'_

Suddenly the door bell rang and Rosie jumped, before logging off Facebook. She quickly checked her hair and make-up, before rushing downstairs and opening the doors she grinned and took their hand.

"Dad's not home until eleven..." Rosie squealed before dragging them in and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny couldn't help but stare at Alice all evening. She amazed him, puzzled him, and confused him. She made him laugh and smile, and talking with her was so easy – Alice never really shut up, but for someone who talked so much he had noticed one thing. She was guarded; extremely guarded. He felt as though he was telling her everything about himself but was learning nothing about her, and even when he tried to get her to tell him something, she had a way of rambling her way out of it, or turning it around on him, and although it should have annoyed him, it didn't... all it did was mesmerise him.

"I'm stuffed." Alice sighed as she pushed the scarce remains of her ice cream desert away from her.

"I know what you mean." Danny chuckled, "The food's gorgeous."

"It really is." Alice agreed as she sipped on her wine. Once she placed the glass down, Danny took her hands gently over the table and rubbed them with his thumbs. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. But it felt right and felt even more right as Alice clutched his hands. Both were talking quietly in hushed tones when the waiter came over and gave them their bill. Alice dropped Danny's hands and began to route in her bag but Danny shook his head placing more than enough money on the plate.

"Alice put it away." Danny smiled, "I invited you out for dinner, and therefore I pay."

"But..." Alice began looking at the hefty bill.

"Alice." Danny insisted.

"But it's so expensive... I feel bad." Alice whined – she wasn't used to gentlemen or being treated as though she hung the moon and the stars. She swooned slightly as Danny grinned at her and shook his head, her breath hitched as his hand fell onto hers. He was so sweet... so handsome... so... perfect.

"Don't." Danny laughed, "Honest, its fine." He smirked as he noticed her debating inside her head whether to accept him paying, "Look, you pay for coffee one lunch... you know that's if erm... well, you want to... you know."

Alice opened her mouth, about to say she'd love nothing more than to see him again but stopped herself, play it cool she told herself mentally, though instead she played it funny...

"Miss out on my coffee lunches with my fellow Vogue superstar... not possible! We have meetings with Hello and OK!" Alice beamed as Danny chuckled nervously. He thanked the waiters before leading Alice masterfully out of the restaurant. He looked down and noticed her shivering slightly. He wasn't surprised, earlier it had been hot and sunny but now the night held a bitter bite to it. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She flashed him a classic Alice grin with an energetic grateful thanks. He simply smiled back and grabbed a taxi, asking to be dropped off one the main road rather than Alice's quiet little cul-de-sac.

"How are you going to get home?" Alice asked him as they clambered out of the taxi; Danny waved the driver off as he sped off.

"I can walk." Danny answered, "It's only half an hour away to walk it."

"You can't walk Danny!" Alice exclaimed, "It's cold, and it's late!"

"I'm a big boy now." Danny beamed just as Alice took his arm. He patted her hand gently as they began to stroll towards her house. Alice acknowledged one of the ladies walking her dog in the opposite direction before continuing on. All too soon however, they arrived at her house.

"Safely home." Danny said as he helped her up the steps and into her house. She stood in the doorway and even one step down, Danny was still taller than her.

"Thank you for tonight Danny... it's been the best night I've had in a long time." Alice told him, blushing slightly as she smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you Alice, the same applies." Danny replied nervously. He looked into her blue eyes, as she looked into his green. Alice slowly leant forward, her eyes open, unsure of whether she was doing the right thing... but it felt so right. Danny's eyes were open too as she slowly leant towards her. But then, both closed their eyes and moved with a confidence towards one another, Danny put his hand on her waist and one of hers fell onto his shoulder... and then their lips touched.

The kiss was a simple goodnight kiss. Deep and lingering, yet with an air of politeness and restraint. Still, both of them were experiencing tingles, even after they pulled away.

"Call me." Alice whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of not doing..." Danny replied honestly. "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight." She replied, he smiled and turned, beginning to walk away. Alice stood at the door unable to take her eyes off him. It was then she realised she couldn't let him walk home alone, so far, so late, and so whilst she still had the courage...

"Danny!" She called; he turned to see her rushing towards him. "You can't walk home alone, so late, not on such a cold, dark night... come on."

"Alice, really..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, look just call a taxi and until it arrives I'll fix us a drink." Alice said as she took his hand. "Please."

Danny nodded and squeezed her hand and allowed her to lead him into her home. He'd never been in it before; he hadn't expected to ever really be in it either. He smiled; it was just a typical lived in house, though very clean and tidy. Alice led him through to the lounge and rolled her eyes slightly as she noticed some of her daughter's crayons led idly on the sofa.

"I'm sure I told her to clean these up before she went to May's house." Alice sighed as she picked them up and moved them onto a table, Danny chuckled.

"You should see my house, it's make up, straightners and CD's I've to contend with! Bring back the days of coloured pencils and books!"

"You can't keep a tidy house with kids can you?" Alice smiled softly, "Still... they're worth it."

"Yeh, they are." Danny agreed, Alice signalled for him to sit down and he happily did so.

"So, what you drinking?" Alice asked him.

"Something non alcoholic?" Danny questioned,

"Um..." Alice began before laughing, "No, only joking, got Diet Pepsi, Sprite, Water, orange juice... Charlotte's fruit shoot though she may murder you when she finds out you drank it."

"I'll just have a class of water please, if that's ok?" Danny smiled, taking his turn in being shy.

"No it's not ok." Alice mocked him before rushing off into the kitchen.

As she poured the water she took a minute to calm herself... she'd never been like this ever with anyone... everything was just so easy.

"Water sir." Alice beamed as she handed him the glass. Danny thanked her as Alice sat beside him, withdrawing her phone and quickly calling for a taxi for Danny. As she came off the phone she turned to him and smiled. They were soon chatting... laughing and giggling as they told one another stories and discussed their likes and dislikes. The conversation flowed and all to soon it seemed the taxi had arrived.

"Take Two." Danny smiled as Alice walked him to the front door. She chuckled at his joke as they both came to a standstill at the front door. Danny leant in slowly and kissed her once more. Alice smiled on his lips, keeping the smile even after pulling away. After a few magical moments of staring at each other with dumb grins on their faces, they finally said their goodbyes. As Alice closed the door she leant her back against it and smiled...


	4. Chapter 4

Danny glanced at his watch, it was midnight. He rolled his shoulders and yawned, tonight had been fantastic and he knew that he wanted more of these nights... with Alice. She completely stunned him and he knew that he'd fallen for her. He'd known that since the first time he'd set his eyes on her. She'd immediately caught his attention, those blue eyes, that beautiful face framed by that gorgeous dark hair and then her personality, her Glaswegian accent.

(x)

Rosie looked around her house with panic. She hadn't been able to get her mates out til half past eleven but the mess they'd made. She wretched as she noticed the sick on the front room floor, the empty bottles, the empty fag packets. God, her dad was gonna murder her! He'd be home any second... he was already late.

(x)

Danny stepped out the taxi and took a deep breath of the night air before walking up the path to his home. He frowned as he noticed the door was still unlocked. That didn't make a lot of sense. He opened the door and almost immediately he was met with a vile stench that assaulted his nose immediately. Vomit, alcohol and smoke. Walking into the living room, he was shocked by the scene he saw. It was carnage.

"ROSIE!" Danny bellowed as he side stepped some vomit. He began to stomp angrily through the house. "ROSIE!"

"Dad..." Rosie mumbled as he found her in the kitchen with a bucket. He noticed all the bottles on the side and gave her a stern look.

"What do you call this?" Danny asked her angrily, "Well?" He repeated raising his voice.

"I'm sorry Dad..." Rosie began.

"You're always sorry Rosie!" Danny shouted as he paced from one end of the kitchen to the other. "I'm sick of you being sorry! Why can't you just knuckle down and get on with your exams? Why do you feel the need to pull stupid stunts like this?"

"Cos it's fun!" Rosie snapped back.

"FUN? Well, see how fun this is! I want it all cleaning, and you don't go to bed until it's clean. Then I'm taking your laptop off you, you're phone off you and you're iPod. I'm not putting up with it anymore Rosie." Danny stopped his rant and leant on the worktop, his head bowed down as he breathed heavily. Rosie stared at him, suddenly her father looked vulnerable. She'd been about to argue until he'd dropped his head.

"I..." Rosie began but he just cut her off.

"Don't." Danny replied harshly and with finality to his tone. She sighed and sloped off to clean up the house. Danny listened to the sure clashes of bottles, the sound of her scrubbing the floor. He did feel bad... but, this couldn't go on any longer. Rosie had to learn a lesson. He couldn't bring Alice into his life if he couldn't control his own daughter.

As Rosie finished cleaning she looked at the clock, it was near one o clock in the morning and she hadn't heard any movement from her dad. She felt guilty... she'd probably ruined a fantastic night out with Alice. As she put the last bag of bottles in the kitchen, he dad finally looked up at her.

"How'd it go?" Rosie asked quietly after a few moments of just standing in front of him.

"Great... in fact, no, amazing." Danny replied quietly, they stood in silence for a few seconds until Danny broke the silence. "Look Rosie... see this from my point of view. I know you think I'm probably being harsh and you probably don't like the fact I'm seeing someone else but... I need to be able to trust you. How can I go out the house and leave you alone if you pull stunts like this? Don't you think you're a bit old for a babysitter?" Danny sighed, "Look Rosie, I'm going to be honest. I really like Alice... but how can I ever bring her into my life if it's going to be like this? It's not fair... I mean, I'd never do it because I wouldn't want to hurt you but just think if I'd have brought her back home..."

Rosie suddenly realised how foolish she'd been and just how much her father was right. God she'd been so stupid.

"Dad... I never thought about it... but you're right and I'm sorry. I never considered how it would affect you." Rosie explained, "And... I'm glad you had a good time with Alice... I can't pretend I'm one hundred percent happy but... I'm happy if you are happy Dad... I promise, no more parties."

Danny smiled and nodded his approval before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Rosie buried her face into her dad and hugged him tightly, however both broke apart at the sound of Danny's phone going off.

"Alice?" Rosie teased as Danny laughed and withdrew his phone, he grinned dumbly and Rosie laughed harder, "It is."

"Yeh, it is." Danny replied. "Anyway, go on bed."

Rosie grumbled before laughing, "Night dad."

"Night." Danny replied before leaning on the side and looking back at his text.

'_Hey Danny, thank you for tonight, it really was fantastic xxx'_

Danny sighed and smiled before replying.

'_Hi, no problem, thank you! I had a superb night. Do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow? xxx'_

It was barely a minute later he got a reply.

'_Sounds a good plan. Ring me in the morning, I'm up from four cos I'm on call... boo... night Danny xxx'_

'_Ok – have fun on call! Night xxx'_

Danny checked the house and the door before slowly making his way upstairs... he was up again in around six hours and he now had a very special lady to call in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice yawned as she entered her surgery. It was six thirty in the morning and already she had treated three cows and a dog and she was absolutely shattered. Usually she didn't mind being on call but today was another matter completely. Usually she could go to bed early and get up fully refreshed but last night not only had she been late in going to bed due to her fantastic date with Danny, she'd also taken a long time... no, a very long time, to get to sleep because she'd literally been up all night thinking about him.

She glanced at the paperwork around her and moaned to herself, grumbling in annoyance for leaving it yesterday. She sighed and sat down, the telephone near by... technically she was still on call but she'd decided she'd rather be doing something than driving aimlessly around in a car packed full of medication for numerous animals.

(x)

Danny was rushing around, a piece of toast in his hand as he gathered bits of papers, his diary and various other bits and bats. Rosie watched him boredly as she ate her breakfast before she sloped off to school. Her dad was always running around like a mad man on a Monday morning... he needed organizing!

"Oh what've I done with it?" Danny grumbled out loud as he sieved through a number of pieces of paper before grinning, "Ah-ah!" He beamed as he threw the last one into his briefcase. He checked his watch, 7.05am... damn, he'd have to ring Alice on the way to work. "Rosie you want a lift? I'm driving that way?"

"It's 7 o clock dad." Rosie grumbled.

"Well, you can walk from the surgery then..." Danny replied shrugging, "Up to you..."

"Go on then..." Rosie smiled before grabbing her bag. Danny rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently at the door as she slowly put her shoes on. Finally he thought as he heard her coming... until she stopped, checking her appearance in the mirror and...

"ROSIE!"

Rosie grumbled something before stomping her way over to where her dad was stood. He muttered finally before quickly closing the door behind her and locking it before jumping into his car. He began to press buttons, setting up both his personal and works mobiles to the hands-free kit he had installed in the four wheel drive the practise had given him.

"Right... I have to ring Alice..." Danny told Rosie before dialling Alice's number, he set off as the dial tone rang.

"Hey." Alice answered, "Sorry I took so long to answer then - was putting some papers away."

"I'm sure you are meant to be on call!" Danny laughed.

"I'm sure you were ringing at seven!" Alice retorted. Rosie chuckled slightly, her dad just got owned.

"Whatever... and you can stop laughing Rosie." Danny said to his daughter he was still laughing to herself.

"No... carry on!" Alice exclaimed, "Hi Rosie by the way."

"Hi." Rosie replied slightly nervously though she didn't have much time to dwell on it as her father and Alice had seemed to get into a full on conversation.

"Costa is better than Starbucks."

"Yeh but I'm boycotting them." Alice replied.

"Why?" Danny laughed, his laugh grew as he imagined Alice stood outside their local Costa protesting.

"Because they no longer do Sicilian Lemonade." Alice replied. "Therefore, I think we should go Starbucks!"

"Well I think we should go somewhere else." Danny replied.

"Ok, we will... let's go to a pub instead!" Alice beamed down the phone; excitement was evident in her tone.

"Alice!" Danny exclaimed, "No, we'll go that nice coffee house on Lynn Road."

"Oh yeh! It's nice there! Deal. 12 noon?" She questioned, nervously tapping her hands on her desk.

"Yeh sure! I'll text you if I have any big emergencies blah blah blah, oh Alice, please will you bring that paper as well? Secretary sent me a message last night and she's on the warpath... apparently our computers are filed so badly it's making her life hard work..." Danny droned, mocking the secretary's voice slightly.

"What you mean Ella? Or that old bag Ruth who sits in the back painting her nails who is really quite rude?"

"The old bag." Danny replied, "Anyway my dear! I must dash, see you at lunch?"

"Sure, see you in a bit Danny."

(x)

Later on Rosie was sat in her maths class but her mind was definitely not on her maths. She didn't even care about maths anyway... she was getting B's easy, why should she listen to a teacher explain Grade D stuff to an apparently top set. God, she hated school. She knew her dad wanted big things for her but she didn't like all this learning anymore. She wasn't an academic really she liked to use her hands and get stuck in.

She pondered her next action. She had stupid English this afternoon. She groaned, she so could not be bothered. She turned round and saw Michael behind her, god he was so hot...

"Hey Mike, do you fancy skiving later?" Rosie asked him leaning on the back of her chair.

"Depends what you have in mind..." Michael grinned back, Rosie simply winked at him before turning back around to face the front.

(x)

Danny threw his greens off and glanced at his watch, 11.45. God, he'd had one busy morning and that had been his second operation of the day. He nodded to his assistant that she could get lunch before sitting down and filling in the notes on the operation quickly. His mind however was consumed with Alice. He couldn't get her out of his mind at all... she was always in his mind. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way for anyone before so early on.

Sure, she could irritate him. Despite the fact when they'd first met there'd been a connection, they'd at first drove one another up the wall. Both were leading vets, and didn't want to accept a back seat. They also had two ideas on how things should be done. Alice was stubborn. She'd insisted that if their two surgeries were to combine then her surgeries existing policies should be kept in regards to the disposal of animals. They'd taken a long time to a reach an agreement. However, by the end of the session and indeed their operation they'd been thrown into... they were different – friends.

Danny sighed... he wondered whether to go for it. Tell her how he felt. God, she was so beautiful, so intelligent, she made him smile and laugh, he felt young and free with her. He looked at the clock before throwing his coat on. He had around ten minutes to decide.

(x)

As Alice walked down the lonely, cold streets hands deep in her pockets she thought about Danny. She was attracted to him... those luscious green eyes, that charming smile. But it wasn't just his looks, it was his personality too. He was adorable... cute, kind of naive in some respects. He was a very loving family man, that was obvious and kind hearted too... but she didn't just like the good things about him, although she shouldn't she loved all his little flaws too... his shambolic nature, disorganization and his stubbornness. He'd insisted that no more vets should be taken on if their surgeries merged and that all clients should be shared at this early stage so they knew what they were going into. She disagreed on the clients, moaning it was an infringement of confidentiality. It had taken a long time for them to reach an agreement but they'd decided they would only share a count of the clients, no details.

She sighed, wondering whether she should tell him. Then she remembered, no. She was not loving men again... Too late Alice, she cursed herself mentally. She was messed up even if she did a good job of not showing it, her life wasn't simple and Danny knew very little about that. She'd probably scare him away if she told him. No, she couldn't drag Danny into the complication and knot that was her life.

But maybe Danny was what she needed, to help her, to fix her, to make her whole again. Maybe Danny wouldn't mind and he'd be happy to be part of her life... that's if he even liked her which she very highly doubted; although that kiss had felt like something. She looked up and saw the man in question walking towards her, he must have arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes before her. She looked at him and knew in that instant exactly what she was going to.

(x)

Danny was walking towards her... he knew exactly what he was going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Wee cliffhanger for you there... mwahahahaha!**

It could have been a scene in a movie. It was like as beautiful as the finest piece of artwork. It was a priceless as the Mona Lisa and the perfection was completed by nothing more than the sun appearing from behind the clouds, casting its light down upon them and drying up all the traces of rain that had once subsided there. Many people walking along the street carried on, keeping up with their hectic schedules, barely throwing a glance in any direction but straight on. Others stared and some just smiled as they too carried on along the busy road. Other people awkwardly turned away, carefully avoiding the scene as another young and romanticist girl stopped completely in her tracks and stared, in pure wonder as to what that must feel like and how she could possibly include that in one of her many romantic novels she had on the go.

Everything else in the world seized to exist in those precious few moments; the rushing traffic and screeching horns of the cars, the bustling of the crowd, the buzz of the town centre and the shouts of young children and teenagers all battling their way to popular cafes. None of that background seemed to be there – it felt as though they had been thrown into a entire different universe, an enchanted wonderland almost. It felt like a dream even though it was in fact reality and to neither of them did it make sense.

His large hands moved from her hips, slowly ascending up her body until he reached her face. He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks as they continued to kiss with passion and love, as well as a new found desire and romance. Alice's had slipped behind his neck, one hand surely running through his brown hair as their lips worked in perfect unison. After their long and hot embrace both pulled away breathless. Alice was grinning widely as was Danny, both were looking up into one another's eyes. Danny couldn't resist and kissed her once more before offering his hand out to her. She took it happily as he led her down the road slightly to the coffee house.

(x)

Rosie was leant against a wall breathing heavily. Michael had gone to go grab them some McDonalds and she'd said she'd wait on the corner of the alley. She wished like hell she'd gone with him now... well she kind of did. God... her dad had been lying to her? How could he... how could he go so far with Alice and not tell her? She took a deep breath. She'd seen it all.

One minute they'd both just been walking towards one another and in all honesty Rosie had expected them to have some form of embrace, whether that be a hug or a kiss but she'd expected a kiss on the cheek, not a full on public display of affection or so passionate either... Rosie thought back... Alice had literally grabbed her father's face and pulled his face down to hers the minute she reached him. Suddenly, Rosie felt resentment to Alice despite the fact she hadn't really met her she couldn't take in the events that had just happened in the street.

"You okay Rosie?" Michael asked her.

"Yeh fine." Rosie murmured before grinning at him. He handed her the food before taking her hand with his spare hand and leading her over to a park.

(x)

Danny and Alice were sat on two of the high chairs by the window of the coffee house. They'd drank their coffee and now both were just sat staring into one another's eyes. Eventually, Danny took Alice's hands. She smiled and squeezed them before taking a deep breath.

"Where do we stand Danny?" Alice asked quietly, her voice seemed like a whisper from a frightened child. Danny ran his thumbs over her hands.

"I really, really like you Alice." Danny murmured.

"I really, really like you too." Alice replied shyly. Both she and Danny let out a small, nervous giggle.

"And... I..." Danny paused and brought one her hands to his lips. "I want to be with you Alice, I want to look after you, you and Charlotte. Although... I am going to have to talk to Rosie."

"How about we just take it one day at a time? Take things steady?" Alice suggested with a huge grin, "We both have kids... though you have made an impression on Charlie... she kind of keeps asking over you." Alice chuckled.

"You'll have to meet Rosie properly." Danny told her softly, "I'll talk to her as soon as I get in."

"I'll talk to Charlotte too." Alice promised. Danny smiled at her and leant in and kissed her gently. She smiled before saying 'AH'... Danny frowned as she dived into her bag. Alice grinned and pulled out the paper he had requested.

"Ah thank you!" Danny thanked her, "I'll get this through to the old bag."

Alice chuckled before standing up. Danny frowned, a question set in his eyes, his right eyebrow raised slightly. Alice stopped as she got outside the shop and looked at him with a calculating expression.

"Do that again..."

"What?"

"That thing with your right eyebrow..." Alice insisted. Danny laughed and raised it. She gasped and stood staring at him. "But it goes like... woosh, you're other doesn't... that is pretty hardcore."

Danny laughed with a slight frown, "Come on, I'll walk you back to work." Alice nodded and grabbed his hand. She wanted to just hold him close for a while but that wasn't really possible and so she settled for the subtle hand hold. She sighed with content and rested her head on his shoulder... although she knew she'd promised herself this wouldn't happen, it felt right and Alice felt as though she belonged with him... in fact she'd never really felt so... right. Alice sighed and squeezed his hand.

It didn't take all that long to reach Alice's surgery; it was only a ten minute walk from the coffee house they'd been to and today it has taken them twenty minutes, and that's only because of slow pace they were walking as they tried to prolong the experience. Danny's pace slowed once more as the surgery came into sight.

"Would it be wrong to skip work?" Alice laughed sadly as they approached the front.

"It would be... though I have the same kind of mindset." Danny laughed taking both her hands. "Suppose this is where we depeart..."

"Do we really, really have to?" Alice murmured sadly, she'd enjoyed her time with him so much, she didn't want it to end now. She wanted it to last longer, a lifetime.

"I know... I don't want it to end either... How about I give you a phone call on my way home?" Danny suggested, his green eyes soft as they bore into her sapphires.

"But that's not until like... six! That's..." Alice began to count mentally, "A whole five hours away!" She whined.

"Well maybe I know something to tide you over..." Danny grinned mischievously, Alice looked up at him, a question set in her features, but his naughty-boy grin just widened as he swooped down and caught her lips with his. She smiled on his lips and held onto his hips tightly, keeping her hands in the same position as they both pulled away.

"See you later Alice." Danny smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"See you later... don't forget to ring me... though you should expect some texts... I have to do paperwork for my final two hours." Alice moaned mockingly. Danny chuckled, kissing her on the cheek before both turned and went in their opposite directions.

**A/N – Danice are together (kind-of, didn't really know how to get that across in written word. They are to clear up, in that stage kinda before the full on relationship. It's more, seeing one another – with privileges as we call it at Sixth Form) but... Rosie! Oooh, what's gonna go down? **


	7. Chapter 7

Danny looked at the clock as he finally finished wiping down the last of his operating desk; he'd finally done for the day and what a day it had been. He couldn't quite believe what had happened this afternoon, he wasn't sure if it had even happened until he got the first text out of several from Alice. He sighed to himself; somehow he had to talk to Rosie and he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Still, he could walk that bridge when he came to it for now, he couldn't wait to get out of the surgery and into his car. He was already an hour late and so an hour late in calling Alice.

Quickly he threw on his coat and grabbed his Jeep keys as well as his briefcase. He had quite a lot of work to do tonight as well which wasn't exactly going to be fun!

"Bye John!" Danny called to one of the other vets as he walked out of his own surgery. He heard a muffled reply before walking through to the reception area and after saying his goodbyes he exited, heading towards the car park.

As he burrowed his head downwards to avoid the direct sunlight he didn't notice the figure leaning on his car, the very figure he'd just sent a text message saying he was going to be out soon. Even as he unlocked his car, he didn't notice her until he was within touching distance.

"Alice!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped before looking at her sheepishly, "Sorry! Was miles away... Anyway what you doing here? Charlie?"

"I took her to her evening drama class." Alice replied smiling, "Kind of thought I'd drop by, saves you ringing me and much more fun."

"Really?" Danny smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Really." Alice replied leaning up and kissing him gently upon his lips. Danny smiled as she pulled away.

"You know, if they spot us we'll be in trouble..." Danny told her quietly as he took her hands.

"I know... I guess you have a lot of work to do..." Alice sighed leaning on his bonnet and looking to the briefcase he'd placed on the floor, Danny too looked at it.

"Yeh though, I'm going to try speak to Rosie first." Danny admitted.

"I've spoken to Charlotte." Alice told him with a small smile. "She's happy about it, more than happy. Not told her much but she said she'd be cool with it and all. You know what kids are like at her age..."

"Yeh, wish Rosie was her age right now!" Danny laughed slightly, "Would make life so much easier!"

"Hey, I've got it to come! You'll be out of the stage and I'll still be stuck in it!" Alice chuckled, she checked her watch quickly and looked up to Danny. "Gonna have to love you and leave you I think."

"Hmm, I'll text you, ring you before nine thirty." Danny promised as he pulled her round to the boot of his car which hid them from the surgery, he raised the boot quickly put in his briefcase. "Tell Charlie I said hi yeh?"

"Yeh sure." Alice smiled. "You know, we should go out this weekend. We're both off Saturday cos of the manager meetings."

"Good idea, talk about it later yeh?"

"Sure thing. See you soon." Alice said to him as he looked into his eyes.

"See you later Alice." Danny replied before swopping down and kissing her deeply, holding her for a moment; close to him before finally releasing her. She simply gave him one last grin before heading to her car as Danny too climbed into his.

(x)

Rosie threw herself on the sofa, a music channel on the TV turned up loud and a full pizza to herself in front of her. Her dad was late so she knew he was coming home soon. Probably been with Alice she thought to herself bitterly. Sure enough, Danny walked through the door, immediately stomping into the front room.

"Rosie! I can hear that music from the bloody motor! Turn it down a bit! And what's all this?" He asked signalling to the pizza.

"Hungry." Rosie shrugged.

"I left you a salad." Danny replied as he turned the TV's volume down. "Anyway, good day?"

"Yeh freaking brilliant dad."

"Rosie." Danny sighed...

"How was yours?"

"Good..." Danny replied, "Busy."

"Oh and how come you've been busy dad?" Rosie asked him, a sarcastic edge to her tone. Danny shifted uncomfortably – her tone was openly very hostile and full of accusation.

"Emergencies made me late home, then paperwork still got loads of that too...

"and screwing Alice!" Rosie shouted standing up.

"WHAT?" Danny squeaked jumping up himself. He'd felt himself pale slightly. How could Rosie have any idea about him and Alice? They hadn't done anything like that, just kissed... passionately, but still, why?

"I saw you! At lunch... what was that the warm up for later?" Rosie screamed, "How long's it been going on for? I mean, she practically threw herself at you! Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Rosie! That was our first... well, look Rosie! We only really decided to see each other today! The only other time I have seen her was the date and yes Rosie I did kiss her on that! To be honest I didn't think I needed permission off my daughter!"

"Oh but I always need permission off of you!" Rosie bellowed back, "Michael!"

"He's not your type – he is in court next week for stealing cars and drugs Rosie! Anyway why weren't you in school! I'm sick of you skiving school Rosie!" Danny told her angrily.

"Well... you can screw Alice, I can screw Michael!" Rosie replied, she knew she'd be annoying her Dad with this. Of course she hadn't done anything with Michael but that could easily be changed...

"What?" Danny whispered harshly, "You know what Rosie! I'm up to here with you!" He signalled to his forehead. "Just..." Danny stopped and turned away, he was about to say 'Just Go' but he couldn't say it to his own daughter. "Just leave me alone for a bit ok. I'll talk to you later tonight, in particular about Alice... and for your information Rosie I haven't been as you put it... screwing her." Danny cringed slightly, he'd always hated sex referred to in that way and screwing and Alice in the same sentence... he shook his head.

Rosie stared at her father angrily.

"No."

"ROSIE..." Danny sighed, "Look, if you want to talk with sense then that's fine, if not... just leave me alone please..."

Rosie glared at him before stomping upstairs. Danny sighed and sat down once more upon the sofa, his head dropped into his hands. He thought he'd finally found happiness at last... he groaned, if he didn't sort this he'd have to tell Alice and he didn't have a clue what would happen then. His daughter of course came first but he didn't want to lose Alice... Danny shook his head, he'd do his work, calm down then speak to Rosie.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice looked across at Charlotte who was happily rambling on about her time at the drama club, her latest role in the upcoming musical and how all these brilliant things were going to happen. Alice smiled to herself, Charlotte was so excitable she hadn't even realised they were back home.

"And Mark is totally impressed with us and he said that we might even be able to tour some of the local schools and maybe even go to that really big theatre in the city centre!" Charlotte beamed.

"Sounds good! You're gonna be very busy Charlotte!" Alice laughed, "Come on, let's get in the house. Charlotte nodded and bounced out the car, Alice chuckled at her daughter once more before climbing out the car and locking it. She wondered how Danny was getting on with his paperwork and in particular Rosie...

(x)

Danny shuffled his feet nervously as he stood at the foot of the stairs looking up at them before glancing at the time. It was just quarter past eight. Now or Never Danny thought to himself as he began to climb the stairs. He took a deep breath as he approached Rosie's bedroom door; praying silently to anyone who would listen that she would just accept it, or even if she didn't accept it fully, accepted it enough for him to allow Alice into his life properly. Finally, Danny knocked on her door, only opening it as he heard a muffled come in off Rosie.

As he entered, Rosie was sat on a chair looking out of her window, watching the rain pour down. He sighed, and sat on her bed just to the side of her, awkwardly fiddling with the covers.

"Dad..." Rosie began, she'd had time to think and knew that she owed him some form of apology.

"Rosie just listen to me, that's all I ask." Danny cut her off. "I understand that maybe seeing me and Alice like that wasn't great for you but at the end of the day you were never meant to see that and shouldn't have done as you should have been in school. School is important Rosie and you're too bright to get into these bad habits, but I'm not here to lecture you about school. Rosie... I'm not asking you to love Alice straight away but I'm asking you to give her a chance." Danny took a deep breath as he ventured into an area that was still raw for even him. "Losing your mother Rosie, it was hard on both of us. I lost my wife Rosie, your mother. And I've been miserable, I'm not going to beat around the bush and lie to you anymore. I put a front on for you. Alice... she's seen past that front and even before we... you know, Alice helped me through it, sat and listened as I talked. I hadn't had the chance to do that with anyone. I'd been the listener for so long, I'd forgotten to talk. Rosie, I know you're not too happy about this, but my time to move on has come in the form of Alice and... well, I want to bring her into my life properly."

Rosie turned slowly and looked intently at her dad. He looked vulnerable as he pleaded with her. His small confession had left tears in his eyes and she too was welled up. She had never thought about her dad's suffering or how Alice could help him. But she couldn't rid that... feeling.

"I'm sorry Dad for being mean earlier. I shouldn't have accused you or Alice of... well you know. And I'm sorry for skiving. I just... I dunno why I did it, it just seemed like a good idea the time. It's just... Dad, I do want you to be happy so I don't know why I feel so angry." Rosie sighed.

"Rosie... I want to ask just one thing of you. Give Alice a chance." Danny begged, his green eyes bored into hers. She looked at her dad and Danny saw the real emotion trapped within her... fear. "She's lovely Rosie, you've no need to be scared. Look, why don't you meet her, with me and I'm sure she'll bring her daughter Charlotte along too. You can get to know her and then... well we'll see how it goes?"

"Whilst you two canoodle!" Rosie moaned, though her dad knew her well enough to know she was relenting.

"Rosie, please." Danny insisted.

"Fine... but no promises Dad!" Rosie told him.

"Thank you!" Danny beamed, kissing her forehead before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeh yeh, you best go ring her." Rosie said in a bored tone flicking her hand towards the door and turning to her computer.

Danny simply laughed before walking out and closing his door, a grin the size of Russia consuming his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice sighed as she flopped back onto the sofa, casually lying on it and resting one of her elbows on the arm of it. Peace and quiet at last – the reason she had quite a liking for nine o clock when Charlotte went to bed. She checked her phone, still no call off Danny. She smiled just at thought of him before cursing herself. God bless her she had it bad – in fact, she couldn't think of a time when she'd had 'it' worse.

After a few moments of pondering her life, she'd finally decided to read a bit of her book. She knew she should probably get on with some work; after all the pile of paperwork was not going to shrink by itself nor was anyone going to do it for her but Alice had decided for one night only she was just going to fully relax.

Suddenly, Alice's phone began to vibrate on her stomach where it was currently residing causing Alice to jump and almost drop her book. She scolded herself mentally before folding the corner of the page and checking her phone. She grinned; Danny.

"Good evening sir! Pushing it fine aren't you?" Alice beamed into the phone as she relaxed once more.

"Ah Good evening, yeh... still kept to my word!" Danny laughed, Alice too laughed nervously.

"So, how much of your papers did you get done?" Alice asked him, trying to edge her way around the awkward thought whirling around her mind. She couldn't just outright ask him could she?

"It's... half done." Danny replied honestly. He'd spent quite a lot of time thinking after his chat with Rosie and he had an idea... the problem now was asking Alice.

"Ah... mine is none done." Alice laughed, "Totally just relaxing... peace, quiet, tranquillity!"

"What I'd give..." Danny mumbled before stopping himself.

"Rosie not easy?" Alice questioned before she could stop herself. Ok so she'd pretty much asked him outright. Oh well, she thought, done it now.

"Not exactly, no. We had a bit of a row... half about her skiving school, half about her attitude. But we both calmed down and although she's not one hundred percent she's willing to give us a chance... which kind of leads me to something I was thinking about..." Danny had lost his minimal confidence in his confession to Alice completely by the end of his sentence.

"Shoot... if it's gonna help then I'm all ears." Alice admitted to him, opening up slightly about her deeper feelings for him. God, she was never so open to just... anyone. Then again, he wasn't just anyone...

"Well you know how you suggested we went out this Saturday? Love, I know you'd probably prefer me and you but, how about a picnic with the kids during the day? Chance you to meet Rosie, chance for her to meet you, Charlie can meet us properly." Danny began to ramble on.

"Danny stop rambling! Of course, that's a great idea." Alice told him genuinely. "You can make up the alone time to me later."

"Well if that doesn't sound suggestive I don't know what does!" Danny laughed, he continued as he heard Alice laugh too. "Thanks though Alice... honestly."

"Look Danny..." Alice stopped and composed herself, "I want us to work..."

"So do I." Danny admitted shyly.

"Besides, it'll be good for all of us." Alice replied, hastily covering up her confession.

"Tell you what, I'll cook dinner for you afterwards... though that will be minus Rosie! She's off to some sweet sixteen party... so American... anyway she's away for the night" Danny spat in disgust, causing Alice to laugh too.

"Sure! Will be interesting to see how bad of a cook you are!" She teased – before realising in actual fact he was probably a better cook than she was.

"Hey!" Danny protested, "I'm a fabulous cook!"

"In that case I look forward to it!" Alice replied huskily to him.

"Now I know you eat anything with meat but Charlie?" Danny questioned. Alice was silent, was this real? He was... she grinned, he was so perfect. "Alice?"

"Sorry, no she eats anything, she's not as fussy as me." Alice admitted, "Sorry, I was just you know... most men kinda don't want kids to be..."

"I'm not most men..." Danny replied softly, "If it get's late she can always sleep in the spare room until you know..."

"Thanks Danny." Alice replied, her voice full of genuine gratitude.

"No worries, though I'm going to have to get off and finish this paperwork. You're away tomorrow aren't you?" Danny sighed.

"Yeh, stupid course." Alice moaned, "Still Friday tomorrow... then it's Saturday!" Alice grinned widely.

"Excellent! Sort details for Saturday out later. Night sweetheart!"

"Goodnight Danny." Alice smiled softly at his endearment.

"Night Alice." Danny said, a smile was evident in his light and free tone before both he and Alice simultaneously put their phones down.

Alice sat a moment grinning dumbly to herself before picking up her book and continuing to read it; although her mind was most certainly on another matter completely...

Danny placed the phone on the side before deciding to head to bed himself. He was exhausted and well, his papers could wait for a little while could they not? He'd just work through lunch tomorrow... He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and I do apologize for lack of vids/fic updates, I'm uber busy... well was, am, kinda. I'm less busy now shall we say so there should be more coming from me :)**

Saturday soon came around and every detail had been finalised. Danny and Rosie were to meet Alice and Charlotte at the park at around eleven thirty where they would have a picnic and then spend the rest of the day together until 4 when they would all return to Danny's house where they would spend the rest of the night. Danny had tried to bargain Rosie down to 5 o clock but she'd had none of it claiming she wouldn't have the time to get ready.

"All set?" Danny asked Rosie softly as he placed a blanket over the basket that he'd prepared with food.

"Yeh." Rosie replied boredly under pretence that she couldn't be bothered. However, she did care, and could be bothered. She wanted to meet Alice properly now and she wanted to give her a chance but any bad behaviour and there was no chance. Rosie sighed as her dad turned away; surely her dad would know a good woman from a bad woman. Still Rosie was scared... nervous almost.

"Let's go then..." Danny smiled, Rosie nodded and looked at her dad. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Just give them a chance Rosie, please."

"I will Dad." Rosie promised, "Come on, you don't want to be late."

Danny nodded and quickly grabbed his keys off the table before both he and Rosie dashed out the house and into his Jeep.

(x)

Alice locked her own four wheel drive quickly before taking Charlotte's hand in her free hand. She too had a small basket of food. It had been decided that she was on sandwich duty and cutlery duty. Something she hadn't minded too much... despite her lack of cooking abilities, she could just about make a sandwich with ease.

"Mum, what if they don't like ham or jam or cheese or turkey?" Charlotte pestered.

"There's bread and butter in there too." Alice replied smugly, Charlotte pulled a face as Alice nudged her playfully.

"What if they don't like butter?" Charlotte winked.

"Well I know that Danny does... and I'm sure Rosie does too." Alice replied as they began to walk along the gravel towards the pond.

As they approached the pond both mother and daughter were laughing away, happily chatting about anything that came up. It wasn't until Charlotte saw Danny and a teenage girl that she stopped her conversation with her mum.

"Mum! Look it's Danny and... um... Rosie!" Charlotte beamed. Alice looked up and automatically grinned widely as she saw Danny. He too was grinning like a maniac as he and Rosie had began to move forward; Danny however a lot hastier than Rosie who lagged behind.

"Hey Danny!" Charlotte beamed as she let go of her mother's hand and ran up to him. Danny chuckled and laughed, ruffling her hair gently.

"Hey Charlie, you ok?" Danny asked her, he was confused by the frown on her face; he looked up at Alice's amused face before slowly casting his eyes back to Charlotte.

"Well I was until you messed up my hair!" Charlotte moaned jokily. Alice chuckled and patted her daughter's shoulder, Rosie too laughed.

"Yeh Dad, you should know..." Rosie winked.

"Yes, never mess a girl's hair up!" Alice beamed before turning her attention to Rosie who was stood nervously behind Danny. Danny moved aside. Alice smiled at Rosie.

"Ah yes, Rosie meet Alice and Charlotte and vice versa." Danny grinned.

"Hey Rosie, pleased to meet you." Alice smiled, she took Rosie's hand before kissing her on the cheek. Rosie nodded,

"Same, pleased to meet you too." Rosie replied politely, "By the way love you perfume! What is it?"

"Today I put on a bit of Giorgeo but I have a bit of collection if I'm honest." Alice laughed, "But my top three would be Ricci Ricci, that and Aromatics Elixir!"

"I love Ricci Ricci!" Rosie exclaimed, Alice nodded at her in appreciation.

"It's gorgeous, my favourite kinda modern perfume." Alice agreed, "Anyway, how's about we set up this picnic?" Alice suggested at everyone. Rosie and Charlotte nodded, beginning to talk as they began to lay the blanket out and open their hampers.

Danny and Alice both looked at each other and grinned, before Danny walked forward and kissed Alice very gently yet quickly on the lips. She beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"I missed you yesterday you know... no lunch time buddy." Danny teased as they both bent down to help set up the picnic.

"Least you were not on a course about the flu vaccination... that my dear is the definition of boring." Alice replied placing the sandwiches out on little plates before sitting back, admiring the small picnic they had made in no time.

"Look pretty awesome." Rosie commented, "These jam butties are good, what jam is it?" She asked.

"Apple Jelly." Alice replied, Rosie gave her a look of confusion causing Alice to laugh, "Don't worry it's safe. It's Scottish and very very good! I stock up whenever I go up there! No such thing as apple jelly down here!"

The day continued on as it had started, laughter was rife, chatter was lively and a good natured banter between Danny and Alice had been evident throughout. After their picnic they'd wandered through the park; Danny and Alice hand in hand as Rosie and Charlotte walked ahead. Rosie had taken to Charlotte a lot as Charlotte had taken to her too. They'd been non-stop talking.

However, four o clock had arrived and as promised, Rosie was to be taken home so she could get ready.

"Time's flown by." Charlotte commented causing everyone to nod and agree.

"Though... one thing I don't get, you're going at six thirty Rosie, why do you need to go home at four?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Because Danny girls need time!" Alice winked, "Hair, make-up, showers to have, dresses to choose!"

"Yeh! Not like men who just shower and throw a suit on." Rosie joined in, smiling at Alice who smirked back.

"Ok, girls, girls! Take mercy on me! Don't gang up on me! Please!" Danny laughed raising his hands in the air. The girls laughed and Alice bumped her hand against his, causing him to look down and smile. Alice grinned back as she withdrew her car keys and unlocked her car as Danny unlocked his.

"I'll follow you." Alice told him, squeezing his hand before she and Charlotte jumped into her car. Danny who had agreed had also found his way into his Jeep.

He turned to face Rosie with a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you." Danny told her genuinely, "For giving today a go."

"It's cool Dad, I like Alice." Rosie admitted, "Charlotte too. They are both lovely."

"I'm glad cos you know, you're happiness is paramount to me." Danny told her gently, "So would you be ok with me and Alice?"

Rosie turned to face her Dad and smiled, "Of course I would."

Danny grinned and gave her the best hug he could before putting the car in gear and setting off, Alice behind him.

"Thank you Rosie... thank you." Danny repeated.


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't taken them long to get back to Danny's house and time had flown by. Rosie had left for the party with a number of well wishes from her father, Alice and Charlotte, and Danny was now just serving up his main course. The starter of melons had gone down well despite Alice's jokes and numerous remarks about feeling like she was in an episode of Come Dine With Me. Charlotte had wolfed it down, announcing Danny was much a much better cook than her mother and apparently could cut nicer. Now, a main of roasted pork chops with roasted potatoes and an array of vegetables was the next meal to savage.

"You know," Alice said swallowing her food so as not to talk with her mouth full, "You really are quite the cook." She placed another forkful in her mouth and smiled at him.

"Thanks... it's an old one my mum taught me. Secret ingredients and all that!" Danny winked at her before turning his attention to Charlotte who had already eaten it all, "Guess you like it too?" He chuckled as Charlotte nodded vigorously.

"Yeh! It's so tasty! That sauce stuff was good!" Charlotte told him happily, before leaning back trying to catch a glimpse of what was on TV. Danny smiled.

"You can go sit in there and watch TV if you like?" Danny offered, gesturing with his hand. Charlotte looked to Alice who too nodded with a warm smile, her smile widening as she saw Charlotte beam and run off.

"Thanks Danny." Alice said softly taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"It's fine... she's young, doubt she wants to sit down to a dinner like us." Danny replied placing his other hand over the top, "Besides..."

"Besides what?" Alice frowned looking at him as he stood up and took her plate and his over to the sink.

"I've been wanting to do something all day... and night!" Danny told her, his voice low and deep.

"And what would that be?" Alice replied huskily, standing up from where she was sat down.

"This." Danny winked, taking one step forward and pulling Alice towards him. She chuckled and glanced in the direction of the room Charlotte was sat in before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck; the only signal Danny needed to swoop down and place his lips upon hers. The kiss was restrained but with all the elements of something more there. Even as they pulled away, Alice kept her arms wound around his neck, looking into his eyes, those endless green eyes that were eating away at her.

Danny was smiling slightly, lost in Alice's deep blue eyes. It was then he remembered what he actually wanted to say to. Not that he was sure how to go about it. He'd never been good with all the... relationship stuff, and love and all that. He was clumsy and, well he wasn't a huge romantic guy... even if he did try sometimes.

"Alice." Danny whispered.

"Yeh?" Alice answered, breaking out of her trance.

"I... From the first time I ever set eyes on you, the first time..." Danny breathed, "And... I..." He stopped and paused, taking a deep breath before looking back into her eyes. "I love you Alice."

Alice stood for a moment completely still. She had to be dreaming, Danny... Danny loved her? She replayed the moment in her head... Danny loved her!

"I knew this was a bad idea." Danny mumbled dropping his hands from her hips, taking her silence the wrong way. It was then Alice realised the signal she'd been sending out and so she quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them back around her before placing her hands either side of his face and kissing him gently.

"I love you too." She whispered back, her eyes welled with tears slightly. Danny beamed and pressed his lips against hers, taking a breath before they both crashed together once again the start of a passionate, heated kiss. Electricity was coursing through their veins as Alice's hands gently moved up to run through his hair as he tightened his grip on her.

They remained like that for some time before falling into a long and romantic hug. Alice sighed and buried her face into his neck, trying to take in how seemingly her perfect her life was becoming.

"So... can I change my Facebook status?" Alice joked, hooking her fingers in his belt.

"Yep... your iPhone is over there." Danny teased, "I should probably serve up dessert."

"Mmm." Alice agreed, "What's up next Cook?"

"My lovely chocolate fudge cake, warmed up so that the chocolate on top turns into a lovely chocolate sauce." Danny smiled, "So please madam, take a seat, change your Facebook relationship status, invite your daughter in..." Danny beamed putting on a dodgy Italian accent that only cause Alice to giggle uncontrollably as she called for Charlotte who came in. Charlotte looked at her mother in his hysterics and then to Danny before averting her gaze back to Alice who by this point had her face in her hand trying to stop her sniggering.

"Something tickled you pink Miss Collins?" Danny teased giving Charlotte a wink as she sat down. She smirked and looked towards her mother.

"Danny... please..." Alice breathed as she finally stopped her laughing, "Too much laughing..."

Danny then laughed himself as he placed the dessert on the table. Charlotte's eye widened as did Alice's whose mouth also appeared to drop.

"That looks... awesome." Alice announced with a smile as she placed her iPhone down on the table once more; Danny shot her a questioning look and she nodded, causing Danny's face to split into an endearing grin.

The dessert was soon eaten up and chatter had once more taken prime position; however both Danny and Alice noticed Charlotte was dropping off slowly. Alice looked to Danny who simply smiled.

"As I said, she can sleep in the spare room. She's had a big day." Danny said quietly to Alice. He was pleased as she rewarded him by leaning over the table and kissing him gently upon the lips. Alice stood up ready to put Charlotte to bed when Danny stood up. "Here let me..."

The way in which he tenderly picked Charlotte up caused Alice's breath to hitch, even more so as Charlotte's arms wrapped around his neck subconsciously. Alice was standing for a moment when she realised that Danny had set off walking and so she snapped out of her trance and followed him up the stairs. She looked around at his house, taking of it in with wide eyes.

"Here we go." Danny murmured as he placed Charlotte down into the spare bed and pulled the covers up over her. Alice walked forward and stood by his side as Charlotte yawned.

"Don't worry, we're still here, you go sleep Charlie." Alice said in a soft tone bending down and pushing some of Charlotte's hair off her forehead before kissing it gently.

"Night mum." Charlotte yawned, "Dann..." She didn't finish as she sloped off. Alice and Danny smiled before they left her room, Alice shutting the door quietly.

"She's always been a heavy sleeper." Alice laughed as she took Danny's hand. "Thank you though Danny, honestly."

"It's fine... come on, let's watch a DVD with a bottle of wine." Danny smiled as the pair began to walk downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Warning... Danice loving... very loving...**

Cuddled up on the sofa, neither Danny nor Alice had noticed the time. They hadn't noticed that they'd got through two bottles of wine or in fact they'd spent most of the movie that was just moving into his final credits doing anything but watch the movie. They'd kissed. Freely, passionately, tenderly; overjoyed in their new found relationship that of course was now public... well via Facebook anyway.

Alice smiled as she rolled over so she was facing Danny who grinned back at her, gently kissing her. Alice moaned pleasurably as she began to kiss his neck in numerous places as she experimented at her leisure. She couldn't help but smirk as she felt his breath hitch as she kissed just below his ear.

"Alice..." Danny murmured as his hands fell to her hips.

"Ssh." Alice prompted placing a finger upon his lips before outlining them with the very tip of her finger, her touch feather light as she teased him. She bit her lip before looking into his eyes.

"You have a very naughty look on your face..." Danny breathed, her closeness making him breathless.

"Because." Alice whispered close to his ear, she kissed the same spot she had found earlier, lingering slightly. "I am..." She kissed him further up, "A naughty girl." She finished.

Suddenly, Danny reached up and pulled her face down to his, kissing her with desire, passion and want. There was an urgency in his manner as his mouth worked in perfect harmony with hers, creating a burning heat. Both gasped for breath before ravaging one another once again.

"Not here..." Danny told her, "Come on."

Alice stood up happily accepting his hand as he led the way up the stairs. She followed him as though she was a predator and he was indeed her pray, purring at what was to come. The minute they were inside Danny's room and the door was locked they were back in one another's arms once again. Kissing with ardour, a desire fuelled craze taking over them both. Alice's fingers began to run up the front of his shirt, her finger tips caressing his chest, before she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. His hands too moved to remove her checked shirt. She pushed his shirt off before shaking her own off; her hands running up and down his chest before down to his belt.

"Danny." Alice groaned as he began to kiss her collar bone. By this point his jeans were undone and her hands had fallen to his hips. As yet more of their clothes fell to the floor and the pair were wearing nothing but their underwear, Danny couldn't resist and pushed her backwards gently, his lips still pressed to hers as her arms wound around his neck. As her back hit the mattress, she wound her arms even further around his neck so he was forced on top of her. He threw her bra away as she allowed him to remove it.

Soon they were both completely undressed, both caught completely in the moment. No one else in those moments existed, time stood still as the pair explored one another for the first time. It wasn't long before both had given themselves up completely to the other and were showing their love for one another in the way that was no doubt as old as time itself.

(x)

Rosie led back in the airbed she was led in. It was late but she felt the urge to check her Facebook. She wondered how her Dad and Alice were going on, and Charlotte too. She sighed... she did hope it all worked out, she really did. Alice had won her over and she would be happy for her to be part of the family and Charlotte, well she was so cute!

As Facebook loaded she noticed her feed was on Top News. She yawned and was about to change it to most recent when she caught sight of something intriguing.

'_Alice Collins is in a relationship with Danny Trevanion'_

Rosie beamed and had to fight the urge to resist a squeal before she chastised herself, she shouldn't be getting excited over this, this should disgust her. She smiled wider as she saw 18 likes and numerous comments, most of congratulations and a few with Croc ribbing and making jokey comments. She sniggered quietly to herself before hitting the like button herself. She flicked onto her dads page and smiled, 17 likes... ouch! Alice was winning!

She smiled before turning her phone off and rolling onto her side. Everything would work out...

**A/N – I feel like a right perv... but.. you know, its a big step in their relationship ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

The night had soon wore into day and as it had, both Danny and Alice had fell asleep content in one another's arms. They're night of passion had been over all too soon for both of them and it had been an overwhelming experience for them both. So much had happened in that short space of time and now it seemed there was to be no getting rid of one another.

Now, just as morning broke and the first hint of sunlight began to seep through the closed curtains; Danny and Alice were asleep. Danny's arms holding Alice close to him, her back to his chest, as she hugged his arm; unwilling to let it go. However, it wasn't long before they're moment was broken as Danny's alarm began to ring. 5.30am, the time he had to get up. Although it was officially a day off, he was also on call and so he had little choice as he waved his arm banging the alarm clock off the side but nonetheless succeeding in turning it off.

"Morning grumpy." Alice teased turning around his arms and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hmm... good morning Miss Collins." Danny replied softly. "Sorry, should have said, I'm on call."

"It's cool... it's probably best we get up anyway... I mean..." She glanced downwards before looking back into his eyes. He nodded.

"You staying til Charlie wakes up?" Danny asked, playing with a stray strand of her hair.

"I don't see why not." Alice sighed, "Sneaking out at this time isn't exactly sneaking out... I'll just say it got really late or something."

"Good." Danny grinned, "Means I get to spend more time with you, both of you."

Alice felt her heart melt; not to mention felt herself fall more in love with him. He was just so perfect – well perfect for her anyway. She tried to count all the different shades of green in his eyes but there were just so many... she sighed, her lips falling into a natural smile before she leant forward and began to kiss him once more on the lips. They're kiss began to deepen until Alice pulled away smiling.

"Come on, we should get up... if we don't you may be kept prisoner in your own home!" Alice chuckled as she sat up and reached for her clothes.

"I wouldn't mind." Danny said seriously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't give me ammunition!"

"What if I want to?" Danny pestered.

"You're on call!" Alice reminded him, "And I soooo bet you'd get a call... then you'd moan and I'd say, I told you so!"

"You always win." Danny grumbled, "Right well, I suppose I'll go shower then!"

"Make sure you lock the door." Alice winked as Danny raised his eyebrows with a slight smirk. Both people laughed as Danny stood by the door. He just couldn't pull himself away from her gaze and she hadn't the heart to avert her eyes.

"I might just forget..." Danny murmured seriously. "Anyway... I'll hurry up then I can make you breakfast if you like?"

Alice nodded settling herself back down on his bed as he walked out of the room. She sighed in contentment, happy with where she was. She knew that she'd broken the promises she'd made to herself but something deep inside told her she had done the right thing and that Danny was 'the one' and she'd be overjoyed if he was. He was just so perfect to her. Good looking, charming, funny and such a beautiful man on the inside too. Good with children too, she placed her hands on her stomach before shooting upwards, her eyes widening slightly as realisation dawned. She and Danny last night had exploded... of course she didn't regret it or blame the drink, she had a feeling it would have happened anyway but the drink had caused them to forget one huge factor... protection.

"Danny." Alice gasped bursting into his bathroom, not as if it was intrusive anymore, not after last night.

"Ah... you here to make me a happy man?" Danny teased.

"Danny... I need you to... tell me something... well confirm something..." Alice muttered sitting down on the seat of toilet.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well... Danny, did we use you know, protection?" Alice queried, her voice shaking slightly as the realisation dawned in all honesty she wasn't as fussed as she was making out. The thought of having a baby with Danny was one that overwhelmed her but it was just too soon. They were new, didn't know enough about each other, hell, they didn't even live together and it had been their first time...

"God Alice, no." Danny replied popping his head out from behind the shower curtain. "I didn't think... I..."

"It's ok Danny... as long as I know, I'll go get the morning after pill." Alice replied with a smile.

"Cool, I'll get some you know... protection." Danny promised, "It's too soon for all that..."

"Yeh it is." Alice smiled, thankful he understood and felt the same way, "Well, I suppose I best leave you be, I need to get changed and stuff."

(x)

2 hours later and Danny and Alice were sat on the sofa, leaning into one another talking casually as they watched the Morning News. Alice was waiting for Charlotte to wake up and Danny was more than happy about that. He also pretty thankful for the fact he'd not had any emergencies as of yet. He glanced down at Alice and smiled, she was just so beautiful and boy did he feel lucky. He couldn't believe that she was with him.

Alice had the same thoughts running through her mind, wondering how she could be so lucky as to have landed on her feet with Danny. She leant further into him smiling. Everything felt so right as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mum?"

Danny and Alice broke apart slightly as they saw Charlotte stood behind them at the foot of the stairs. Danny smiled at her as Alice motioned for her to come over.

"Hey sweetie, it got a little late... you have a good sleep?" Alice asked as Charlotte sat on her knee and wrapped her arms around her mum.

"Yeh." Charlotte replied yawning before burying her head into Alice's shoulder. Alice smiled, she was obviously tired; she wasn't always like this.

"How about I make some breakfast?" Danny suggested, "What would m'ladies like?"

"Whatever." Alice said returning his grin.

"Toast do? I kinda need to go shopping." Danny admitted rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he stood up looking down at them.

"That'll be fine, thanks Danny." Alice repeated, watching him walk off. She turned to Charlotte; she had to tell her daughter at some point about her new found relationship status. "So sweetheart, you like Danny and Rosie?"

"Yeh, they are great Mum!" Charlotte enthused.

"Good... I'm glad cos you see, me and Danny we're together now..." Alice was about to continue when Charlotte cut her off.

"What? Properly!" She grinned, Alice nodded laughing, "As in a couple!" Alice nodded again before chuckling as Charlotte launched herself at her mum. Alice smiled and hugged her daughter back tightly, happy that she was perfectly fine with her and Danny.

As Danny walked back through with breakfast for them with juice, his mobile phone began to ring. He groaned and answered it.

"Danny Trevanion." He said robotically. "Yes... right... what's the symptoms?... hmm, yes... right well I'll be with you in half an hour... yes... right... see you then."

"Call?" Alice asked as he placed the phone down and quickly began to eat a slice of toast. He nodded with soft eyes.

"It's only a ten minute drive thankfully." Danny said quickly, "Apparently farmer reckons his cow's got deformed calf and she's in labour, says he feels no legs."

"Not good, right come on Charlie, let's go get our stuff." Alice smiled pushing her daughter up who was still eating some toast, "You can eat that on the way home." Alice smiled before Charlotte could argue. Charlotte nodded and walked off up the stairs to grab some stuff.

"Alice, no. You don't have to go." Danny insisted taking hold of her arms. Alice smiled and placed her hands on his hips.

"I do Danny... I mean, Rosie comes home... I'm here alone... yeh that's really gonna go down well." She sarcastically said until she noticed Danny's disheartened face. She sighed and moved her arms further around him, "Look what time you off call?"

"Seven tonight." Danny admitted sadly.

"Right, well I'll call you at eight." Alice grinned, "That gives you time to speak to Rosie and get yourself all sorted."

"You are a diamond Alice, you know that?" Danny sighed as he stroked her cheek tenderly as she blushed causing Danny to smirk slightly. He couldn't resist it as she tried to hide her face; gently he put a finger under her chin, pushing her face up so they were looking directly at one another. Without one moments hesitation, Danny leant forward and tenderly kissed her. Both smiled at one another before they began to get ready to leave the house...


	14. Chapter 14

_(Two months later)_

Two months on and Danny and Alice's relationship had grown and was flourishing in a beautiful, beautiful item; like a perfect red rose. Over the past few months they'd grown closer and closer and their love for one another and become even deeper. Although it was still early days; neither had felt so good in a long time, if ever and both knew that that was down to the other. Alice felt more open than she ever had; she shocked herself with how she trusted him. Danny felt safe with Alice; he'd been so dark and miserable, hitting an all new low when Alice found him; she'd saved him.

Rosie and Charlotte had also adapted well and both accepted the relationship between their parents and also had grown close to one another. Rosie cherished Charlotte; the idea of having a little sister to look after had been one she had relished and Rosie had taken Charlotte out to places, such as the cinema and the park a couple of times to give her Dad and Alice some time alone. They got on so well and of course, it had pleased Danny and Alice considerably.

Everything was flowing smoothly for them and the new found relationship had improved some other areas too, the main one being Rosie's attitude. She'd been having a girly chat with Alice when Alice had asked her what she really wanted to do. It hadn't been something Rosie had thought about much but she knew one thing; she did, in all honesty want to follow in her father's footsteps. However, she had her fears, admitting to Alice in secret that she worried she'd mucked up and wouldn't get the grades she would need. It had taken some persuasion but Alice had managed to convince Rosie it was never too late, not at her age anyway, and since Rosie had buckled down. She hadn't bothered with Michael or any other of the bad boys at school; however, Alice did have it on very good authority a young man named Max had caught her eye. South African apparently. Unfortunately for Rosie however, he was only over for another week before he returned to South Africa after a six week stay in England.

Danny sighed as he turned the lights off in his surgery and began to walk through the doors. It was late, 9.34pm to be exact, and Friday nights were always his one night he spent with Alice. However, an operation had become more complicated during and so he'd had to stay on and finish the job he had started. Of course, she'd understood but it didn't help when it came to the question he wanted to ask her. A huge question at that... well, a discussion actually. See, he wanted to take it one step further now... he wanted them to live together. But she loved her house and he doubted she would want to leave it; his house on the other hand, well he'd be happy to leave it!

Meanwhile, Alice was sat in Danny's front room, watching a film with Rosie and Charlotte. They were totally engrossed in it, unlike her who was sat pondering about Danny. Everything felt so right; but was it too soon to ask him to take their relationship one step further? She glanced at the clock, 9.43pm, he wouldn't be that long... she hoped. Thankfully she and Charlie had spare clothes here now in case they ended up being late.

"You girls want anything?" Alice asked Rosie and Charlotte who shook their heads, not even looking in her direction as they sat eyes fixed on the TV. Alice smiled, she'd seen this film a hundred times and she knew exactly what was coming next. After standing up and walking away, she walked up behind them, keeping silent. She smirked slightly at their screams as they clutched one another at a scary part, the minute they settled, although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't resist.

"RAWR!" Alice shouted, grabbing their shoulders as they jumped out of the chair, arms wrapped around each other as Alice burst into hysterical laughter at their display. "Too funny." Alice gasped as she held onto her chest.

"Glad you think so." Rosie muttered with a smile; she'd kinda got used to Alice now and didn't mind her mucking about with her. At first it had been a bit strained but they'd grown a bit closer too.

"You're not funny mum!" Charlotte announced as the front door opened, "Go say hello to Danny or something!"

Alice walked off giggling, saluting them jokingly before turning to face Danny who was frowning, the most sceptical look upon his face.

"Hello stranger." Alice purred smoothly sliding over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and after putting his briefcase down placed his arms around her.

"Hello Miss Collins." Danny replied smiling as he leant forward and kissed her tenderly, "Sorry, operation went on for 4 hours... had to get Croc in."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Alice replied placing a hand on his cheek, "We're both vets who work full time and have kids. It's cool."

"How are Rosie and Charlie?" Danny asked as he took his coat off and hung it up.

"Fine... annoyed with me mind... I kinda made them jump, they're watching a movie..." Alice giggled, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hmm... I bet." Danny said before sighing, "I need a drink."

"You sit down, I'll get you one."

"No you're ok Alice, I'll get it." Danny intercepted, he needed to man himself up.

"I won't poison it!" Alice laughed, god, she needed to get alone, man herself up, well woman herself up.

"Honestly Alice, don't fuss." Danny smiled holding her arms gently, "You relax."

"You should relax though..." Alice whined, "You've had to work extra and had a hard day."

Danny simply shock his head and kissed her deeply. Her hands began to knot in his hair as they began to devour one another; thankful for the door hiding them from the view of the lounge. Eventually they pulled away and moved into the lounge. Alice glanced at Danny as he walked into the kitchen before sitting down with a sigh. She noticed the movie ending.

"You staying the night?" Danny asked leaning on the sofa as he came up behind her. Alice jumped slightly before smiling and nodding. She needed to speak to him!

"Good." Danny grinned moving to sit next to her on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her as she leant into him slightly, her hand on his knee.

"Good film." Rosie murmured standing up and stretching with a yawn, "God, bed time for me, I'm knackered."

"Me too. Mum?" Charlotte looked to her mother who nodded, "Yes!"

"Come on Chazzers." Rosie teased giving Charlie a sisterly dig. Charlotte glared at her.

"Rosemary." She spat back as they both walked off winding one another up.

Danny and Alice watched the girls interact with a smile on their faces. Danny pulled Alice closer to him, kissing her hair gently.

"Danny..." Alice began.

"Alice..." Danny also began at the same time. Both laughed awkwardly.

"You first." Alice insisted.

"No ladies first." Danny argued.

"No you..."

"You..."

"You!" They both announced together. "Ok, well how about we move ..." Both stopped eyes widening.

"You want to go one step further too?" Alice beamed looking into his green eyes.

"Yeh, and you do too?" Danny grinned, his eyes glistening with love. "So, move in together?"

"My idea!" Alice pouted childishly.

"Mine!" Danny retorted.

"Mine." Alice smiled kissing him.

Danny shook his head before kissing her back; soon they were having a full on kissing war... neither succeeding in truly kissing the other into any form of submission other than their love for another being strong.


	15. Chapter 15

"Done!" Danny breathed as Alice flopped down onto the bed they were to share. Danny smiled from where he was leaning on the sideboard before walking over and sitting down by her feet, massaging them gently with his thumbs. He didn't usually like feet all that much but... well, he didn't really know why he was messing around with Alice's quite freely. "You know you should have been wearing shoes." Danny murmured.

"Whatever." Alice muttered under her breath.

"What was that Miss Collins?" Danny asked smiling mischievously as he slowly leant forward so he was slightly further up her body.

"Nothing..." Alice replied sweetly. "Anyway," She announced sitting up, "How's the girls doing?"

"Fine, I think Rosie is glad to be out of that house; she's got that room sorted." Danny beamed.

"See... told you way back then, my house IS better than yours." Alice teased, "Though it's kinda our house now."

That's right. Danny and Rosie had moved into Alice's home that she shared with Charlotte. Both Danny and Alice had discussed the issue at length, weighing up which of their houses was the most suitable for the new found family to live in. Both could easily afford to move and so in the end they'd decided upon Alice's house for the simple reasons, it was bigger and in a quiet cul-de-sac in a quiet area of town. Rosie had been overjoyed with the prospect of moving from the stingy house she and her father had shared and into Alice's more family sized home and Charlotte had been happy she was staying in the area she knew. Everyone was happy.

Alice stood up; slyly pulling Danny up with her by grabbing his hand. He smiled, watching her like she was some almighty Goddess, his green eyes tracing her every movement like a hawk. She was so beautiful and he wondered if she knew that. So, so beautiful.

"Come on..." Alice whispered pulling his hand gently, "You can help me get the washing in."

"The washing?" Danny groaned as Alice threw a basket in his hands that had resided at the bottom of the stairs.

"The washing." Alice confirmed as they both stepped out of the back door into the spacious garden. Both people were talking as they pulled clothes off the line, throwing the pegs into a small box.

"Why not just leave the pegs on the line?" Danny enquired as he threw a handful of pegs into the small box.

"Because..." Alice replied smiling.

"Because..." Danny prompted.

"I have OCD over my pegs... get over it." Alice winked, "Anyway... it would look scruffy."

"Woman." Danny murmured.

"You'd know." She retorted, both people were smiling at one another as they stood only inches apart ribbing one another playfully. The pair were about to move closer when Alice's name was called from the left, both people turned to see a woman, middle aged with obviously died bleach blonde hair looking over the fence, her podgy husband stood beside her pushing his rounded spectacles further up his nose.

"Elaine, John." Alice replied cheerily, somehow managing to fool her neighbours yet unable to fool Danny who knew immediately she was not overly keen on chatting to them... well not right now anyway.

"You got some new furniture love?" John asked, "We saw the boxes going in yer house."

"Not exactly..." Alice replied awkwardly, "Elaine, John, you should meet my... boyfriend, Danny Trevanion, it's he and his daughter, Rosie, who are moving in."

"Oh! How cute! Oh hello Danny!" Elaine squealed, "Oh Alice! I didn't know you were dating! I mean I've seen you and him together a few times but oh... how adorable."

Alice blushed slightly, looking down once again awkwardly as Danny stood nervously behind her smiling as politely as he could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Danny smiled walking forward and shaking both their hands. Alice smiled slightly; such a gentleman. Alice turned to look at the house and saw Rosie at the window looking out with amusement, Alice checked Danny had the neighbours occupied before giving Rosie a 'help me' look and mouthing 'Save us!'. Rosie winked, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alice! Dad!" Rosie called around three minutes later, "The um... tea, I think it's ready... very ready..."

"What t..." Danny began but was cut off by Alice.

"OH! GOD!" Alice shouted, "I'm so sorry! I'll chat to you later... I'm gonna be burning the houses down! See you!" Alice fake laughed before making her run for it as the neighbours waved, Danny followed her frowning slightly as he shut the door behind them.

"Thank you so much!" Alice said to Rosie, "They go on and on!"

Rosie simply smiled before flouncing off leaving her dad alone with Alice who was watching Rosie leave. After a few moments Alice turned to the docking station and put her iPhone in it before scrolling through it. She smiled as she found Tracy Chapman. She was one of Alice's favourite artisits. She loved how all her songs had meanings, inspiration in them and a soul. That was ironic, she had a song called All you have is your soul. Alice pressed play on the playlist before opening the fridge and pulling out some steak and potatoes as well a few other bits.

Danny who was sat down watched her listening to the music. He looked up as she dropped the potatoes into the pan.

"I didn't know you were into Tracy Chapman." He commented as she placed the lid on the pan, she nodded turning to him with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeh, I'm a huge fan." Alice admitted, "I love Talking about a revolution and of course Fast Car! But I love all her stuff have been since well... forever!"

"She's amazing." Danny agreed, "Rosie likes her too."

"Girl has good taste." Alice smiled as she chopped up a few carrots and threw them into another pan. She walked across the kitchen to one of the drawers. Danny followed her with his eyes; she was so beautiful.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Danny murmured as she began to fry some of the steak.

"I can't... this is about the only thing I can cook!" Alice laughed, "No, ask Charlotte, I'm not the best cook but even she likes this. I can see you spending time in here!"

Danny laughed and stood up, "I'll set the table?"

"Sure, plates are there... cutlery there... you'll find it." Alice laughed as she flipped the steak over, "I hope you like your steak well done..."

"I do." Danny laughed as he retrieved four plates from the cupboard they resided in, "Could get used to this..."

"What?" Alice asked frowning slightly as she checked all the various foods she was cooking.

"Just this... me and you, talking, the girls watching TV, us cooking together... being with you." Danny softly murmured, he placed the last plate down and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she placed the lid back on one of the pans.

"Hmm... so could I Mr Trevanion, so could I..."

**A/N – Fluffy chapter again but can it last?"**


	16. Chapter 16

Rosie sighed dreamily as she watched him draw a diagram on the whiteboard... did he know just how gorgeous his arse was? Did he realise how those soft South African tones made her melt, did he know what those eyes and smiles did to her?

"And so, this is how A would overcome C." He finished before turning to the teacher unsure of whether he was right, he quickly glanced across to Rosie; god he really shouldn't be doing this. He had a girlfriend back home for God sake!

"Well done Max, take your seat." Mr Hardie said, Max smiled and did so... right next to Rosie.

"How did you get it?" Rosie murmured leaning her head on her hand. Max stared at her for a moment before quickly coming back to reality.

"Um... just did." Max chuckled. "I hate this stupid lesson tough, who cares about this logical crap?"

"Mr Hardie." Rosie replied, "So how long til you go back?"

"Two days, my last day today." Max admitted. He was of course pleased to be going home but part of him did wish he could stay; in South Africa there would be no Rosie. He'd fallen for her... a little bit more every day. He sighed, what about Gina his girlfriend back home?

"No way!" Rosie murmured sadly turning her head away; how could he go? How would she get through her day! God, she'd been doing so well at school since he came... well and since Alice's talk but still! She glanced in his direction and noticed he wore a look of sadness and she could tell he was secretly gutted to... could it be so bad? "Max... do you want to come to mine for tea? I mean I'll obviously have to ask my Dad and Alice but..."

"That would be great." Max smiled, unsurely he reached out and touched her hand.

"I would go out but I promised I'd be home early today... and I'm penniless!" Rosie laughed, she leant back in her chair.

"It's cool..." Max smiled as the bell went, "I'll meet you at the school gates at end of school, see you." He grinned squeezing her hand before walking off with the lads he'd made friends with leaving Rosie staring after him.

(x)

Danny rubbed his temple slightly; meetings were so boring; thankfully Alice was there as it was a meeting with both surgeries, she was sat to his right hand side equally as bored as he was. In fact, everyone in that room was bored. Danny looked at Alice and smiled slightly, she gave him a small smile back but it didn't miss the eye of Croc who smirked slightly.

"If we all meet next week, same time, same place." The managing director said before walking off. Everyone moaned slightly as they got up and began to file out of the conference room.

"I don't know how many of those I can sit through!" Danny exclaimed dramatically as they finally reached the cool air of the outdoors.

"I know... boring as hell." Alice murmured in agreeance, "Oh, I got a text..."

"Me too." Danny replied, both were reading their texts; finishing at the same as they turned to look at one another. "Rosie?" Alice nodded and shrugged, it was only inviting him round for tea, they'd be there and Max did sound lovely.

"Why not..." Danny sighed as her replied causing Alice to smile and grab his hand as he put his phone into his pocket. "What?"

"Just you..." Alice whispered leaning upon his shoulder as both her hands clasped his causing him to smile and kiss the side of her head gently.

Both were walking out hand in hand when they were stopped by an attractive woman; well, 'attractive'. She was one of those, you know the type; cleavage popping out, blond hair with abundance of makeup and of course the stupidly stuck up accent.

"Hello... my names Laura, Laura Twickinham. I'm the new head vet, well manager I prefer of the new practise to be opened by the company up in Edinburgh. I need vets, good vets."

"Your point?" Alice asked frowning slightly as Danny also gave her a questioning look.

"Well, we need vets that we know are good. We want to establish a team with vets the company know are good as well as hire new ones. We're offering the job opportunity to all of the vets but if we don't get at least three come forward we will select people to move." Laura smiled; but the smile only infuriated Alice.

"You'll select people?" Alice exclaimed, "You can't do that! It's against our rights! You can't just move people! I mean, what about how everyone is settled, most of us as have kids who are in school! We have family!" Alice looked to Danny, "You can't just upturn lives."

"Oh trust me I can, anyway... I must be off, no time to dilly dally with you two." Laura smirked before waltzing off. Alice's anger was bubbling, her expression hard and her stance deadly. Danny looked down at her and gulped slightly.

"Alice..." Danny began.

"Who does she think she is? I have a ..." Alice growled.

"Alice." Danny murmured, taking both her hands and pulling her round to face him fully. "Alice." He repeated as she kept her focus on Laura or bimbo as she had renamed her. Alice turned to face him, gazing up into his soft green eyes, counting all the shades of green within them. "Don't worry, she can't make us go up there and three people, I'm sure they'll move."

"Yeh and if they don't she's just gonna choose!" Alice replied, "It's not fair! I mean what if... what if..."

"Alice... nothing is gonna split us apart. They can't force this on us." Danny promised her, "Don't worry."

Alice sighed and squeezed his hands before smiling softly. He always knew the right words to say at the right time; always knew what to say. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as both began to walk in a comfortable silence towards their cars. Both stopped and smiled, kissing each other briefly before separating and heading into their separate motors ready for the journey home.

**A/N – Not too many more fillers then this story gets a bit more juicy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rosie opened the door nervously below leading the way for Max before quickly shutting the door behind them. She didn't dare spare a look at him; not now they were alone in this house. She tried hard to avert her eyes but alas she could not and soon she was gazing into his beautiful eyes, captivated by his dazzling smile showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. She sighed, did he realise just how gorgeous he was?

"Um... would you like a drink?" Rosie asked quietly; suddenly shy with the nerves that were riddling her. She was desperate; beyond desperate, to make a good impression on him.

"What you got?" Max asked in his pitch perfect South African accent, the smile still evident on his face.

"Well... there's Diet Coke, Water, Orange Juice... um... Tropical Juice, Lemonade... you name it!" Rosie giggled.

"A coke would be great, thanks Rosie." He grinned, his beautiful accent causing his R's to roll ever so slightly; the way he said her name! Rosie stood staring at him for a moment before quickly rushing off to grab the drinks. She stood for a moment trying to control herself... he had a girlfriend at home! She knew that! She could not like him in that way.

As time wore on both people grew more and more nervous around each other; not to mention more aware of their feelings towards one another. Max couldn't take his eyes off her and as a result he was unsure of what to say to her. She wasn't giving him anything... and he knew why.

"Rosie..."

"Max..." She whispered back, daring to look into his soft eyes. They had a look of lust in them, glazed slightly.

"I can't bear us being awkward around each other..." Max mumbled before pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers. It was a moment of madness, something he knew he shouldn't be doing; but the longer it went on the more and more it felt right.

After a few moments they pulled away, both breathless and staring at each other.

"Woah." Rosie murmured, putting her fingers to her lips, touching them gingerly; shock evident across her face.

"I..." Max began but his apology, or what was to be his apology was cut short by Rosie launching herself at him. Both were caught up in the moment. Max by this point was lying flat on the sofa, Rosie on top of him. He was careful though, not to put his hands through her hair. They shouldn't be doing this and he knew that her parents would be home soon... more the reason to stop, but he just couldn't... and so he let himself go.

The door clicked but neither heard it, neither heard the sound of bags and briefcases being dropped or the jangling keys as shoes were thrown off. It was only the voices...

"Alice... calm down..." Danny sighed as he hung both their coats up.

"No Danny!" Alice replied angrily, Rosie and Max's eyes opened before both scrambled up removing the minor evidence of what they had been doing. "They shouldn't be doing this! Who do they think they are? It's against ours rights! If they want vets, they should hire some bloody vets... why can't they hire new ones?" She and Danny walked through just as Rosie and Max had scooted to opposite ends of the sofa. "They can't just say they are picking three people! What if it's me or you? What if one of us is stuck here and then..."

"Alice it won't come to that! They'll get someone!" Danny groaned; growing ever so slightly tired of Alice's ranting despite the fact he fully agreed with it.

"It might do!" Alice argued, "Then we're well and truly..."

"ALICE!" Danny exclaimed, "If it came to that then I will resign either way! There are plenty of jobs! Now come on... stop worrying."

"You can't resign!" Alice squeaked.

"I can... and I would... I don't like this new move anyway but for one reason... You. Now calm down!" Danny smiled softly. He turned and saw Rosie and Max. He eyed Max up slightly, giving him an unnerving look.

"Hey Rosie and you must be Max?" Alice smiled walking forward and shaking his hand.

"Thank you um... Miss..."

"Alice." Alice smiled, she turned to Danny who was scowling, "Danny, Max is Rosie's guest not a murder suspect."

"What?" Danny mumbled, "Oh right yeh! Sorry! Hi Max."

"Hello Mr Trevanion." Max smiled back shaking Danny's hand.

"Danny please... right, how's Chicken wrapped in Bacon sound to you, served with curly fries and rice?" Danny smiled at them.

"Sounds good!" Charlotte beamed walking through the door and dumping her school bag before throwing herself down into the chair.

Danny rolled his eyes slightly before walking into the kitchen where Alice had disappeared off to a few moments ago. He smiled as he saw her taking out all the stuff he needed out of the freezer; she really was a star.

"I heard you talking about your menu." Alice smiled as she stood up properly closing the freezer door.

"Thank you..." Danny replied happily as he kissed her cheek, "You're too good for me."

"Don't start..." Alice warned raising one hand as Danny chuckled to himself. "Anyway... you need any help?"

Danny turned to face her, a huge grin spreading across his face. He nodded handed her two of the chicken breasts and placing the bacon between them. They stood close as the prepared the food.

Rosie leant into Max's arm comfortably; she glanced back at her Dad and Alice and she couldn't help but smile; they looked so close at the minute and not just physically either. As they laughed and joked, no doubt talking about their days as they shared those secret smiles. Rosie sighed and looked back to Max before squeezing his hand and pulling away slightly.

"I don't want you to go." Rosie admitted quietly.

"I don't want to go Rosie... but I have too." Max replied, "Although I shouldn't be doing this... or feeling like this... I do."

"Oh god Max... I'm sorry!" Rosie exclaimed before lowering her voice, "Your girlfriend."

"I..." Max sighed and looked down, "I don't feel that way for her anymore. I just... I realised over here. I went away making all these promises I'd miss her, but I haven't. I just... I can't dump her by text or email. I'm waiting til I'm home."

"Suppose you'll forget me huh?" Rosie asked quietly distancing herself slightly from him; she knew he would and she didn't want to have any stronger of a connection to him. She'd never felt his way before and now he was leaving!

"Rosie..." Max began looking into her eyes. She shrugged and tried to move further away. Max shook his head he couldn't leave things in this way. Quickly, his eyes darted around ; happy to see Charlotte had walked in the kitchen and shut the door behind her. He pulled her closer to him and forced his lips upon hers. For a few moments, Rosie was completely still. In total shock but slowly her lips began to work in time with his, her arms working their way around him as she felt his laughter on her lips. After a few moments the pair pulled away, smiling once more at one another. Max lifted one hand slowly to her cheek as she leant into it and closed her eyes before they fluttered open once more, "Rosie." He whispered in a soft tone. "I will never forget you and I know that one day... we'll meet again."

"I'll never forget you either." Rosie promised as she kissed him just one more time. She knew this was it in a sense. They'd see each other again but... this was their own goodbye.

As they pulled away, Alice burst through the door. She grinned mischievously at the pair before giving them a quick wink and tapping her nose. Both young people wore an expression of shock and dismay... how did she know.

Alice laughed as though she could read their thoughts before leaning on the back of the sofa. "You might be able to fool your Dad... but you can't fool me..." Rosie blushed furiously as Max cowered away slightly from Alice, "But... if you're Dad is stupid enough not to see what's in front of his eyes then I'm not going to tell him..."

Rosie and Max watched her confidently walk away before sniggering slightly; busted.

**A/N – Everyone get their earplugs in... I can hear Emily's party from up north! Keep it down will you? :P**


	18. Chapter 18

_(2 days later – Max is going home)_

Rosie bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes, knowing that this could well be the last time she saw him. For some reason that hurt her, more than anything... she felt a pang of heartbreak; she'd found her perfect man only for him to live a 12 hour flight away.

"You keep in touch yeh?" Max smiled holding her hands as they stood on the corner of Rosie's street. She nodded slowly trying to hold the tears back.

"You too, I won't ever forget you Max." Rosie murmured.

"Same applies; God, I wish I could stay." Max whimpered as one lone tear slid down his cheek as Rosie too lost control of the tears that had formed in her eyes. Max slowly moved his hands to her face, using his thumbs to tenderly brush her tears away. As did so, his eyes met hers and before either them knew it they both caught in a passionate embrace.

"Goodbye Max." Rosie whispered as she hugged him tightly wishing that she didn't have to let go.

"Goodbye Rosie." Max murmured, kissing her cheek before reluctantly turning around and walking away, turning slightly so he could still see her until he disappeared around the corner.

Rosie wiped her eyes before bracing herself and walking back towards her house.

(x)

Alice ran her hand through her hair as she tried to mentally number crunch; she didn't half hate all this paperwork! Sometimes she really wished she could change some of the things about the surgery some of their stuff was just so outdated and impractical.

"What you doin' Mum?" Charlotte asked as she walked into the room grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Paperwork." Alice mumbled as she chewed on her pen, "So bored."

"What time's tea?" Charlotte asked glancing at the clock that read 12 noon.

"Whenever Danny get's home." Alice replied, "But being on call-out on Saturday's sucks."

"What if he's late?" Charlotte pestered.

"Fine, I'll be cooking it if he's not home by 7.30..." Alice answered finally lifting her eyes from the paperwork, "Sorry Charlotte." Alice sighed, "It's just stressful stuff."

"It's cool Mum, do you mind I go to the park? Ellis and Beth are going."

"Sure... be home for five thirty though Charlie!" Alice smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead gently. Charlotte grinned before rushing off causing Alice to sigh as a feeling of contentment over came her. She shook her head before burying her head back in her paperwork. She was happily scribbling away after Charlotte had left with friends 20 minutes ago when she heard the front door go once more. She guessed Rosie was home.

Rosie blindly opened the door to the living room before in her haste, stumbling through the dining room. Alice looked up as she saw Rosie rushing into the kitchen in her clumsy turmoil. Frowning, Alice stood up and slowly made her way to the kitchen where Rosie was stood her head hidden her arms which were resting upon the side.

"Rosie?" Alice asked quietly shifting towards her carefully, placing her hand comfortingly on her back as she reached the young girl. "Rosie, what's up?"

"He's gone Alice." Rosie cried, raising her head and standing straight "And I'm never going to see him again!"

"Oh Rosie." Alice mumbled before pulling the teenage girl into her arms, holding her tightly and soothingly as Rosie cried into Alice's shoulder. Alice sighed and whispered encouraging words into her ear; she knew how it felt to be at Rosie's age and fall for a boy like Max. She'd got over him easy enough but Max... Max was ten times the person the boy she'd fallen for had been and well... she'd admit it, he and Rosie did go together so well. "You can keep in touch..." Alice said with a smile as Rosie turned her head and rested it against Alice, "Facebook and the likes."

"But he's in South Africa Alice..."

"Who knows." Alice sighed, "You might see him again one day."

"Yeh when we're both married with kids!" Rosie sniffed as Alice handed her a tissue off the side. Rosie thanked her, pulling away from Alice as she wiped her eyes.

"I know it's hard but well it's life. But hey, if you ever want to talk about it or anything..." Alice smiled, "I know how it feels."

"Thanks Alice." Rosie smiled, "You're great, you know that?"

"It's been said." Alice beamed as Rosie giggled slightly, "Honestly Rosie, don't get too down about it... keep in touch with him but you know, while the cat's away..."

"You make it sound like we're married..." Rosie snorted in disgust as she noticed Alice's expression.

"Free agent." Alice winked, "Want a bru?"

"Please." Rosie smiled as she sat down at the table, carefully avoided a loose strand of paperwork. "So... how are you and my darling father?"

"Ah we're great you know; your dad's the best." Alice said blushing slightly as she placed the teabags in the cups, "I've never been happier."

"Noticed." Rosie teased, "You know though Alice, you've made Dad real happy too... Thanks for that Alice."

"Guess we're all lucky." Alice grinned taking a seat opposite Rosie as she handed her the cup of tea as both began to chat as though the previous events had been nothing more than figments of their imagination.

(x)

Danny stared at the letter; reading it over and over again, trying his hardest to comprehend what it was telling him. Shock wasn't the word and anger didn't go far enough. But any protest was pointless; he knew that...

Now he had to tell Alice.

**A/N – Oooooooerrr! BTW! Sorry for lack of updates guys! Ill try get more up, just so busy! But Wild Radio (the wild at heart radio show) is done and show 2 is in production, check out proboards forum for linky :D**

**Thanks guys x**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny stormed out of the veterinary practise announcing he was no longer on call. Of course, it hadn't exactly gone down well but no one had bothered to argue with him. It was probably just a shock.

"Danny!"

Danny spun round to see Croc jogging up to him, his blonde hair bouncing with each step.

"Mate... you need to calm down." Croc told him slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine!" Danny spat back turning away but Croc grabbed his shoulder.

"Danny... you'll end up wrapped around a pole if you drive in that frame of mind!" Croc protested, Danny nodded that was the last thing he needed. Both men sat down on the wall, Danny fiddling with his car keys. "How's Alice going to take it?"

"How do you think?" Danny sighed, "I dunno Croc... maybe it's time I moved on from this whole company."

"Come with me." Croc grinned, "Actually no." He replied as he looked down at Danny as he stood up, "Drive me to Harper Street."

Danny rolled his eyes and slowly got up, unlocking the Jeep before both men jumped in. As Danny drove quietly along the roads, Croc couldn't help but bounce with excitement... he knew the perfect venture for Danny.

"Pull over." Croc commanded, happy as Danny did so. Danny frowned, what was Croc looking for? "There." He smiled nodding across the road.

Danny glanced across slowly scanning the area and then he saw it.

"Me?"

"And Alice..." Croc added.

"There's already one though... it's too much of a risk." Danny protested... he smiled slightly though as a scenario began to be painted by his mind, he could see it happening, a success!

"Danny! You and Alice together would get through that! You two are so well loved and so good at what you do! You could steal the show man!" Croc exclaimed gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I'd have to talk to Alice first." Danny smiled, "But you know, I could see it."

"As could I." Croc beamed, "Sure you'd find it hard at first but hey... don't we all? Now come on Trevanion, take me back then get home to that gorgeous lady of yours!"

"Hands off Croc and thoughts at bay... she's mine!" Danny replied playfully as Croc digged him in his arm. Both men laughed slightly before driving away.

(x)

_(An Hour later Danny arrives home)_

Paperwork finally done! Alice grinned to herself as she slid it all away neatly. She glanced at the clock, just gone four. She sighed; Danny would be ages yet. As though to prove her wrong the door opened and in stepped the very man she'd been longing for all day. She smiled and began to saunter towards him, however, she soon realised that something wasn't right.

"Danny?" Alice asked grabbing his hands, "What's wrong?"

Danny sighed as he raised his head to look directly into her beautiful blue eyes; gently he ran his thumbs over her knuckles before facing her properly once more.

"I... Alice... I..."

"Danny?" Alice pestered, her voice slightly panicked.

"I'm on the transfer list." Danny finally admitted quietly, looking to the floor.

Alice jumped as though she'd been slapped as she took in Danny's slumped appearance; over her dead body was he on the transfer list! And even if he was, she was going with him! She was not losing him!

"No way! I'll stick their transfer list where the sun doesn't bloody shine!" Alice exclaimed, "They can't do this! It's totally wrong, they have not cons..."

"Alice." Danny tried to interrupt.

"And I will go and tell em..."

"Alice." Danny insisted as Alice ranted on, "ALICE!"

"What?" Alice replied frowning, her hands frozen in mid air.

"Will you be quiet for five minutes?" Danny began but Alice took his request the wrong way.

"Don't you even care? What you want to go?" Alice shouted, "You can't even be serious!"

"I never said that!" Danny argued, "Why can't you just shut up and listen for five minutes!"

"Who do you think you are talking too?" Alice replied angrily... "I'm not shutting up for anyone and if you even try to make..."

Alice never did finish her sentence as Danny fed up with her stubbornness and not wanting to argue with her leant forward and kissed her passionately, cutting off her sentence. Although she resisted slightly at first with shock, Alice soon melted into him slightly before he pulled away.

"Listen to me Alice." Danny spoke softly. "I've got something to show you."

"What?" Alice replied under the pretence she was still annoyed with him. Danny chuckled and stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand.

"Come with me." Danny grinned offering his hand to Alice who pelutantly took it. Danny smirked she could be so cute...

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, "Rosie?"

"Yeh?" Rosie answered a few moments later.

"Keep an eye on everything just nipping out, there's some steak cooking rather slowly in the oven, be ready in an hour if we're not back."

"Sure thing." Rosie replied before turning her music back up; Alice rolled her eyes before slipping her hand back into Danny's. He smiled before leading her to his Jeep.

(x)

Danny pulled up outside the very building he had earlier. Alice turned to him and frowned looking around until she noticed the sign on one of them.

"That?" Alice asked in confusion pointing towards the white building that Danny had his eyes set upon.

"Yep." Danny replied.

"Can I ask what you are thinking of?" Alice questioned as Danny turned to face her smiling.

"Why don't we buy it?" Danny asked her, "We wouldn't have to work for that stupid company any longer."

"And how do you propose to pay for it if we aren't working..."

"Because... why don't we buy it and make our own veterinary practise? Ours Alice!" Danny beamed.

Alice looked past him at the building and studied it; it did look in good condition, was in a great place near the country but not too far away from town. It had a large area of land behind it too, she knew from visiting the dog next door. She smiled; she could see it. But was she ready to go that far?

"How would we work it?" Alice questioned, "Because, I mean I don't doubt our love, you or myself... I never want to be apart from you but you know Danny without being too negative anything could happen..."

"I understand what you're trying to say." Danny smiled saving her, "I dunno if you'd be willing to do this but what if we bought it as business partners not you know, romantic partners. That way whatever happens between us we have our separate shares until we see fit." Danny shrugged, "I have a good feeling Alice."

"Me too." Alice admitted grinning, "Let's arrange a viewing, get some professional advice and have a look into it."

"Really!" Danny beamed turning to face her full on. She nodded a huge smile upon her face, Danny laughed loudly before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Alice too was giggling by this point as she could see her life slowly mapping out in front of her.

"I love you." Alice whispered in his ear as he held her tightly.

"I love you too." Danny replied, "Come on." He beamed pulling away and pecking her upon the lips just once, "Let's go home..."

Alice smiled... home. She liked that.


	20. Chapter 20

_(2 Months Later)_

"All set?"

Alice looked up at Danny, slightly breathlessly after running around like a headless chicken trying to get everything in place, and nodded surely before lifting one finger in the air and rushing over to the door. Danny chuckled heartily as he followed her; smiling slightly at the perfectionist streak that was within her.

"Alice, calm down honey, it'll be fine." Danny smiled wrapping an arm around her as she frowned at some of the posters.

"I know..." She admitted sheepishly glancing up at him as she wrapped her own arm around his waist, "I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it is." Danny laughed, "Come on, we'll go speak to Clare."

"I pity her." Alice laughed, "The office is the one place I was not going perfectionist!"

"Noticed." Danny beamed nudging her gently as she hit his chest playfully, both were laughing as they rounded the corner and approached the receptionist desk where to their surprise Clare, the receptionist they had hired (who was in fact Danny's cousin's wife) was sat behind the desk, black rimmed glasses on and her head above the desk waiting in anticipation.

"Someone is organised!" Alice smiled though half in shock; it was so clean, so tidy... so organised!

"Well... you know, I wanted to make sure everything was in order. First appointment is at 9 and then you are both full up until 4.30! Though you both have lunch at 12 until 1.30." Clare reminded them as they pair nodded.

"Clare... I see a very happy partnership happening here!" Danny joked, "You're brilliant!"

"Organisation Danny!" Clare beamed, "Anyway, get that door unlocked! It is 8.30!"

Alice clapped her hands giggling before stealing the keys out of Danny's pocket. She put the key in the lock before turning round...

"Ready... Steady... Oh wait!"

"What?" Danny and Clare asked together.

"We should get a picture for Facebook!" Alice beamed.

"Alice, you are getting Facebook mad!" Danny exclaimed as he withdrew his phone.

"No! Danny get in the picture, I'll take it!" Clare announced as Danny; grumbling somewhat; made his way over to where Alice was.

After numerous photos, Alice finally unlocked the door and all three people awaited the busy day they had ahead.

_(Later on, it's the end of the day)_

"You can get off Clare." Danny smiled as he and Alice sat in the waiting area filling out paperwork.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, go, it's been a long day." Alice beamed, "And thanks Clare, you've been brilliant, you really have."

"Don't mention it, see you tomorrow." She smiled as she walked out of the surgery.

Danny looked to Alice and sighed leaning back in his chair slightly, throwing his pen down as he completed the last piece of paperwork.

"Lucky buggar." Alice mumbled as she continued to scribble a few more notes down.

"Very lucky." Danny murmured, "Very, very lucky indeed." He crooned.

"Stop it." Alice warned as she raced to finish the final of her paperwork.

"You said it..." Danny replied kissing her neck gently, as she attempted to ignore him as she signed her final sheet, he smirked before kissing the more sensitive part of her neck, grinning victoriously as he felt her wither.

"Daniel..." Alice growled, "Stop! Turning a lady on then making her wait is not very nice!"

"Who said anything about waiting?" Danny whined,

"What's wrong with you?" Alice exclaimed with a smile, "You're not usually like this! And as for waiting, we're in a surgery... then you'll say let's go home and the kids will be up and I'll be sexually frustrated and will be til they go to bed!"

Danny sighed and sat back releasing that it wasn't really fair what they were doing; though it did bring about the fact they'd probably need protection in here... he knew if he wanted to he could persuade her otherwise but he had too much respect for her. Alice turned to look at him intently; frowning slightly.

"I just love you so much Alice... I feel like I'm going to burst and what with all this stuff going on with the surgery and what have you, you know we haven't really... I just miss you Alice. We've barely had much time with each other, less so alone."

Alice looked at him with soft eyes before moving over to him; she hadn't really thought about it and what with all the hectic plans and schedules... "Oh Danny..."

"I know it's stupid but..."

"It's not stupid Danny... I miss you too..." Alice admitted as she lifted his arm and placed it around her, hugging him tightly. "How about we, I dunno, try grab a weekend away somewhere?"

"What about the kids?"

"Clare and Adam?" Alice suggested.

"I suppose, they did like having Rosie over and they love Charlotte too." Danny smiled rubbing his chin, "Yeh, you know what Alice, that sounds a pretty good idea."

"I think it's sounds more than good." Alice grinned as she leant up and kissed him deeply upon the lips.

Danny closed his eyes as they pulled away and back into a longing hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent and in that moment, it all hit him. Hit him like a ton of bricks... he knew exactly what he was going to do...

**A/N – What's Danny got in mind?**

**And... EMILY! Have a great hol :) you lucky bean going down under !**


	21. Chapter 21

Rosie was panting slightly as she jogged to keep up with her father's faster than usual brisk walk. He was dragging her through the streets of London for some unbeknown reason to everyone but himself! He'd lied to Alice either way, claiming that he was taking Rosie to look at a university there. God, she was only year 11! Still, it had rubbed off and now here he was making her follow him all through the London streets.

"You drag me all the way out here without a bloody explanation!" Rosie exclaimed breathless, "Right Dad!" Rosie grabbed his arm, "What are we doing?"

"We're shopping."

"You shop?" Rosie asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Danny stopped with a sigh before turning round to face his daughter.

"You're happy with me and Alice aren't you?" Danny asked in a serious tone, a tone more serious than Rosie had heard in a long time.

"Of course I am! Look Dad, what's brought this on. I mean, why would you lie to Alice?" Rosie frowned fearing the worse. Was her Dad and Alice... but they couldn't. They'd been great recently, a bit busy but... well their performance last night and this morning of sickly parental PDA's... she shuddered slightly.

"Because I need too..." Danny smiled, "Look Rosie, Alice and I... Alice..." Danny scratched the back of his head with his hand as he awkwardly tried to get his words out, "The thing is Rosie... you know about me and Alice going away?"

"Yeh..." Rosie replied drawing out the word.

"I want to... I want to do something whilst I'm there. Something massive, life changing... see I can't imagine my life without Alice and I want to..."

Danny didn't get chance to finish his sentence as Rosie flung her arms around his neck tightly; Danny slightly taken aback frowned as she hugged her back gingerly.

"Dad! You must ask Alice to marry you!" Rosie exclaimed in a girlish squeal, clapping her hands together for effect, "Oh come on Dad! We need to find a ring for you to put on her finger!"

"You mean, you're ok with it?" Danny asked as Rosie grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of what appeared to be the largest and most expensive no doubt shop in the entire of London.

"Duh! Now in you go, the nicest and most expensive ring you can find..."

"I don't have millions Rosie... or hundreds or tens of thousands!" Danny added quickly.

"Ok so we have thousands to work with!" Rosie beamed happily, "Come on Dad."

"Rosie!" He squeaked as she pulled him to the rings cabinets.

Slowly he began to walk around them, studying each and every ring closely. He didn't even look at the price; all he cared about was Alice having the perfect ring. A large one caught his eye but immediately he shook his head; Alice wasn't into the big rings with the huge stones. A small one, tiny as anything caught his eye next but he shook his head, too gold. Alice liked white gold and silver and it was far too small.

"Anything Dad?" Rosie asked.

"Not yet..." Danny admitted as he walked over to another cabinet. His eyes bugged wide as he took in all the beautiful white gold rings that were situated there. His eyes scanned them all before they fell upon one ring, hidden away in the corner but oh so very perfect. He grinned before signalling Rosie over. "That one." He said pointing at it.

Rosie peered into the cabinet and gasped as she took it in; her dad actually had some taste! It was exquisite! Beautiful... no actually BEAUTIFUL in capital letters. It was simple but not to plain, yet at the same time not too elaborate, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either. White gold, a simple diamond set within it. Perfect.

"Dad, it's... it's perfect!" Rosie exclaimed. It really was and practical too! A ring with massive stones would have been awful for a vet. Her eyes cast down to the price, "Woah! Dad..."

"Price is irrelevant." Danny quickly interrupted, "In fact Rosie... go and choose yourself something whilst I get this sorted. You've been an awesome help."

"No way Dad... no bloody way. You're gonna bankrupt yourself!" Rosie protested.

"Rosie." Danny tried to argue but Rosie shook her head.

"Just take us out for a meal or something Dad as a family before you and Alice go away?" Rosie suggested, "I'll go look over there so can get your soppy engraving done!" She winked before walking away leaving her Dad to talk to the assistant, telling him the engraving he wanted on the ring.

(x)

_(Later in the day, Alice is done at the surgery and is chatting to Clare. Danny and Rosie are on their way back)_

Alice laughed gently as she leant on top of the receptionist desk, her chin on her arms.

"It was great, back then before kids." Clare admitted, "Guess you and Danny don't get that often."

"No, I can't thank you enough for taking them whilst we head away. We've never really had time alone as such, except for our dates of course but you know... be nice to have him all to myself for a change!" Alice chuckled, "That sounded really selfish... but... I'm not gonna lie, it's true!"

"I understand." Clare admitted, "So how do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked totally perplexed, god, was it not obvious she loved him... more than life itself? It was then that Alice paused, she did? Love him for than life itself?

"Well... do you see you and Danny getting married? More kids?" Clare expanded.

"Yes." Alice said without a moment's hesitation, "I can't physically imagine a life without him! I mean I know, I know we've only been together what a year? But..." Alice shook her head with a dumb grin plastered on her features. "I love him... I love Rosie too... I just... I'm so settled."

"I'm glad." Clare admitted, "Danny needs you, you know."

"I need him too... I don't like to delve into my past." Alice stopped herself admitting about her life prior to Danny, only he knew and he didn't even know all of it. Time would bring out all her secrets as his too would appear. Well... history, flaws. Not really secrets...

"Well, I gotta get off." Clare smiled noticing the time, "See you Alice."

"See you Clare, thanks for the chat." Alice smiled putting her coat on as she picked up her bag and car keys putting the alarm on before following Clare out the door and locking it. "It's been nice, see you later."

Alice took a deep breath of fresh air before climbing into the Jeep. She glanced at the time, she was late; 6.45. "May as well go get Charlie then" She murmured to herself before placing the car in gear; a smile on her face as she thought about her life and how great everything appeared to be.


	22. Chapter 22

_(Time has moved on and Danny and Alice are setting off on their intimate mini-break away. They are on their way to the hotel)._

Alice glanced out of the window as she shifted deeper into the passenger seat of Danny's Jeep; watching the world pass by. They were cruising down a quiet B-road which would apparently lead them to the small cottage they would be staying in. They'd had headed up to the Lake District, not far away from Lake Windermere. She sighed with a contented smile before turning her head to look at Danny who, upon feeling Alice's eyes upon him, gave her a small smile before placing his eyes back on the road and rubbing his hand across her thigh.

"It's so nice up here." Alice said light heartedly as she leant her head upon the seat, her body twisted so she was watching him. The sat-nav began rattling off some directions pausing Alice's speech.

"It is." Danny agreed as he turned the car into a narrow lane, "Think this is leading up to our little retreat Miss Collins."

"Is it bad that I can't actually wait to have you all to myself?" Alice purred as his laugh rippled through the air infecting her mind.

"It could be slightly worrying... but nonetheless promising." Danny replied his tone smooth as he spoke to her; he grinned as he noticed the sight up ahead. "Look..."

Alice did as she was told and turned to face the front, gazing out of the windscreen in complete awe, it was beautiful. She'd trusted Danny to find them somewhere to go and when he'd said the Lake District she had raised an eyebrow but now... she gasped as she looked at the picturesque little cottage situated amongst fields and gazing out over a small, petite yet or so very perfect lake. She continued to look around as Danny parked the car into the small space there was before removing his hands from the steering wheel and stretching back... driving for five and a half hours was not his idea of fun!

"Aww, my Danny all shattered?" Alice asked as she noticed him yawning slightly.

"You could say that..." Danny replied, "You are so driving on the way back!"

"As I said I would!" Alice argued, "Come on... or are we just gonna sit in here all day?"

Danny laughed as he opened his car door, stepping out into the fresh, cool air. He inhaled deeply before looking over to Alice who was already making her way round to the back of the car. He exhaled deeply with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he observed her in all her Celtic beauty; her long dark hair was flowing gently behind her as the slight breeze brushed over them. Her brilliant blue eyes were shining; so unique, so special and so very beautiful. He took in her ever perfect figure and her easy step; everything about her, every little detail it was all so perfect, so defined. He dipped a hand into his jacket pocket before sighing in relief and rushing onwards to help Alice with the luggage.

"Lending a hand then?" Alice teased as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hmm..." Danny murmured as he took her hands and placed them behind her neck, resting his own at the bottom of her back, "I love you..."

"I love you," Alice replied surely before leaning towards him slowly, pulling his head gently downwards as her mouth parted. The minute their lips touched it felt as though a thousand fireworks had been set off at once as their deep and flowing connections which flowed just as vigorously as the blood that coursed through their veins, as they pulled away both kept a firm hold of one another, breathing heavily. "We need to get the luggage inside." Alice breathed as Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"In a minute Alice..." Danny murmured as he basked in their intimacy; he felt her nod against his forehead as he closed his eyes, before sighing softly, "You amaze me Alice." He whispered, "My heart feels like an acrobat... all the flipping..."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Alice whispered back, a sense of humour to her tone.

"I was never any good at English." Danny murmured back smiling as she placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He chuckled quietly before pulling her as close as he could to him.

"Danny..." Alice mumbled into his chest.

"Alice?" Danny replied.

"Luggage... cottage..." Alice hinted as she looked up at the sky, "It's kinda looking a bit bleak..."

"Yeah you're right..." Danny agreed as the pair broke their embrace with every reluctance before grabbing a handful of bags each and making their way into the luxurious little cottage.

(_Meanwhile)_

Rosie quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before rushing off downstairs; she'd nipped home to grab a few bits she'd forgotten and was already late in; God if Danny or Alice knew... still, she'd soon be round where she was supposed to be!

"Shoes..." Rosie murmured as she looked down at the many littered by the doorway, she smirked, Alice hated that, said if they were to leave them there they should be put there nicely... no one ever listened needless to say! She was throwing on her favourite pair of boots when a resounding knock came at the door; Rosie frowned, who could that be at this time on a Friday evening?

Cautiously she unlocked the door, only to be greeted by a man. He was tall but nowhere near as tall as Danny and had a toned and athletic physique which screamed he worked out or had a job where maybe heavy lifting or hard work was involved. He had mysterious green eyes that seemed to hold a glint of something unknown to her, and his greying hair signalled his age was most obviously in his early thirties. But the biggest shock for the young girl had to be as he opened his mouth and a pitch perfect Glaswegian accent followed through.

"Hi... Would this be where Alice lives? Alice Collins?" The man smiled at her, Rosie gulped, God what did she do?

"Why?" Rosie asked before mentally hitting herself, stupid Rosie, stupid!

"I've got some news to tell her... about our father..." He replied, "I'm Rowan..." He paused, "Collins... I'm Alice's brother."

"Oh... well Alice isn't here right now..." Rosie replied, "She and Dad have gone away for the weekend... they'll be back late Sunday?"

"What?" Rowan frowned, then it hit him, who was this girl?

"Danny..." Rosie expanded, "Though Alice never said she had a brother so maybe..." Rosie trailed off, tact had never been a strong point of hers.

"Yeh, well we don't always see eye to eye..." Rowan admitted, "But I must see her!"

"Look, I probably shouldn't do this..." Rosie sighed before turning to the table and grabbing the brochure, "But here... if it's so urgent..." She handed the brochure over, "I'd give you her number but she's left her phone and I don't really want to give you my Dad's... But I'll ring him tonight."

"Thank you um..."

"Rosie."

"Rosie." Rowan repeated, "See you again."

Rosie watched him leave before leaving herself... she hoped there wasn't a reason why Alice didn't speak with her brother...

**A/N – Oh so Rowan has turned up but what does he want?**


	23. Chapter 23

Danny and Alice were walking hand in hand through the beautiful high fells of the Lake District, admiring the valley lakes as they leisurely walked around enjoying one another's company in this rare and most precious time alone. The house had been well and truly warmed up and so before the pair set out for a romantic dinner for two later on in the evening, they'd made their way out into the beautiful landscape that surrounded them to cool off a little.

"Danny!" Alice whispered bringing the pair to a halt, "Look up there..." She smiled as she pointed to a large tree, she was bustling with excitement at the sight.

"A Golden eagle!" Danny exclaimed in a low voice, "Oh they are so beautiful!"

"They nest in the National Park I heard..." Alice replied, "But seeing them out here, wild and free... it's amazing Danny."

"I know." Danny replied as he subtly wrapped his arm around Alice as the pair watched in pure awe as the beautiful bird spread its wings, flying into the blue and cloudy sky. Both vets grinned as he flew away, squawking as he went. Danny sighed before turning to face Alice, she smiled back at him, dazzling him with her beautiful smile which in turn only completely wiped his brain of any rational thought. He swore she made his IQ drop to a minus figure! With one smooth movement, he placed his lips upon hers, kissing her with a tenderness so sweet it caused Alice's heart to perform numerous flips.

"Come on..." Alice murmured as they pulled away, their hands automatically re-connecting as they began to saunter off back to the small cottage. Both were smiling as they walked, talking quietly about insignificant topics and of course about the beautiful Golden eagle they'd just seen.

(x)

"Come on Charlotte!" Rosie begged as she and Charlotte sat cross legged on opposite ends of Rosie's bed.

"I don't know Rosie! I remember him vaguely but Mum never talks about him; Mum never talks about Scotland!" Charlotte exclaimed quickly getting fed up of her step-sister's annoying interrogation.

"But is he dodgy?" Rosie pestered.

"I don't know." Charlotte snapped back, slowly pronouncing each word and throwing her hands in the air to punctuate her point.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Rosie argued as Charlotte crossed her arms.

"Well... ring your Dad then!" Charlotte spat back, "And leave me alone! I don't know anything about him just he used to take me to the park with Mum when I was really little!"

"So he and your Mum got on..." Rosie murmured. Charlotte huffed before stalking off unwilling to stay around for any longer to listen to Rosie's investigation, it was as though he was a mastermind murderer or something.

Rosie sighed before glancing at the clock. Her Dad had mentioned a meal with Alice at seven and it was four thirty now. It would take Rowan ages to get up there... in fact he'd not arrive until late tonight and she would gather by that time he'd not want to disturb them. She sighed, no she'd ring her Dad later... he was probably busy settling in with Alice.

(x)

Alice gasped as they reached the top of the hill. The sight before her eyes was beautiful, breath taking. It was the picture of nature and wildlife; it was so beautiful. Danny glanced down at her and smiled as a feeling hit him and in that moment his hand fell into his pocket, clutching the small black box in his hand. He was going to wait for the intimate meal for two but in that moment he realised he didn't need nothing fancy, just himself, the ring and of course the woman he loved. The beautiful wildlife and scenery was fancy enough and perfect for them. This meant more than a beautifully set out table and overly expensive meal.

Taking a deep breath, Danny found his voice and turned to Alice.

"Alice..." Danny said softly, his voice full of emotion as he spoke her name.

"Yeh?" Alice replied turning around and facing him; she smiled widely at him as she took in his features. He was so handsome... those green eyes. It was then she noticed something shining within them; something unknown to her.

Danny cleared his throat before slowly lowering himself down onto one knee, pulling the black box out of his pocket before opening it to reveal the beautiful ring he and chosen just days before. Slowly he pulled it out of the box, holding it in his hand as Alice's breath hitched, her face an expression of shock.

"I love you Alice Collins, more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" Danny asked her, looking up at her, his eyes shining with nerves and expectation. Alice shell shocked was speechless for a moment.

"Danny..." Alice whispered. She just couldn't find the words through the pure shock and love that coursed through her. His face began to fall and it was in that moment Alice realised that she had to find her voice, "I'd love to marry you!" She giggled, a huge grin set upon her beautiful features. Danny's face also lit up as a grin split across his features as he slid the intricate ring onto her finger. Alice giggled once more, drunk from the love she and Danny shared.

Danny bounced up gathering her into his arms before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her with passion and a new found deepness of love. A new feeling hit him as she too wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. As the pulled away both fell into a tight hug.

"I love you." Alice whispered, her voice hoarse and cracked with emotion as they both held one another tight. She felt her eyes moisten slightly as he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too." Danny murmured back, his voice too scratched with his own emotion. Eventually they pulled away, kissing one another gently. Alice took Danny's hands and smiled up at him.

"We really need to get back to that cottage..." Alice murmured, her tone suggestive.

"Yes we do, we have a meal to prepare for..." Danny replied teasingly.

"Can't we forget the meal?" Alice whined playfully.

"Not really... but we can rush it along..." Danny replied with a wink.

"Hmm..." Alice replied kissing him once more.

"Come along Mrs Trevanion to be!" Danny beamed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Come along Mr Collins to be!" Alice replied giggling as she snaked both her arms around his waist.

"Dream on." Danny laughed, "Danny Collins just doesn't have the ring that Alice Trevanion does..."

"Hmm... Alice Trevanion..." Alice replied dreamily, "I like it."

"Me too." Danny replied as he escorted her into the cottage, both smiling widely with their new found relationship status.


	24. Chapter 24

The intimate and romantic meal for two had passed quickly for both Danny and Alice; who in their love filled anticipation and eagerness had eaten all three of their courses with a great deal of haste. Both were of one mind and the feeling was only strengthened every time either one of their eyes caught the glittering ring on Alice's finger that told the world she was soon to belong to only one man; Danny.

Now as they stood locked in an amorous embrace both were enjoying the private and exclusive company of one another with no interruptions or distractions. Both were completely caught up in one another as they celebrated their engagement, their love and of course one another. As Alice pulled Danny down to sit on the bed, his lips masterfully pressed to hers, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him downwards. As her back hit the mattress, they parted for a moment, keeping that same intimacy and closeness as their breath washed over one another's faces. Alice's arms were still around his neck and his hands were supporting his weight on either side of her. The moment however beautiful, soon ended as Alice with a new found passion and love and a sudden increase in desire for the man in her arms pulled his face back to hers.

Their fervent and zealous embraces continued as both people gave themselves up to the familiar feeling, as Danny began to kiss Alice upon her lips once more after tracing her collarbone and neck in a trail of tender motions, his phone began to ring loudly.

"Ignore it, it'll go off." Danny murmured against her lips, Alice nodded and did so, but the phone refused to relent. It's irritating sound shrieking intolerably.

"Danny, it sounds important." Alice replied as he attempted and succeeded in trying to take her mind off it.

"You're more important."

Alice sighed and admitted defeat and allowed herself to fall back into her Northerner's charms; but as the shrill ring refused to die down, Alice finally pushed Danny away from her.

"Danny just answer it! It's putting me off even if it's not putting you off..." Alice demanded, sitting up slightly as Danny with many a groan and grumble reached over and grabbed his phone, answering it moodily. He led back down, still teasing Alice slightly who watched him; refusing to play into his hands.

"Rosie, come on spit it out!" Danny sighed as his daughter told him a long winded story of how she'd gone home to pick up some essentials for Clare's house. Alice frowned as there was a long pause. She turned to face her now finacee and immediately gave him a sincere and intent look. He'd paled ever so slightly as he glanced at her and now she had her worries, why would he look at her like that? Old insecurities began to flood back and immediately Alice began to dress. "Wait a minute Rosie..." Danny murmured... "Alice?" He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I get it Danny! Why else would you look at me like that?" Alice spat back, Danny frowned in confusion before returning to his phone call.

"No right yeh, carry on!" Danny replied urgently, "Are you one hundred percent sure?" Danny held the phone away from his ear as Alice watched him, "Right, right ok! Yes! Listen Rosie, I gotta go... speak to you later yeh, and thanks for ringing us and warning us. Bye, sweetheart!"

Danny placed his phone down before pulling on a pair of shorts and quickly getting out of bed.

"Alice, what do you mean?" Danny asked walking up to her, he was shocked as she moved away from him.

"Well... come on... I'm hardly page three am I? With the post-birth body!" Alice argued.

"Oh and I'm a hunk in the Hunks calendar?" Danny replied, "Alice, I didn't look at you with..."

"Pity! Or was it disgust hidden behind a sorrowful face?" Alice argued, her voice cracking slightly. Danny shook his head and walked over to her, grabbing hold of her face and kissing her with every bit of passion and love he could muster up.

"Does that feel like I pity you? Does that feel like I'm disgusted with you? No it didn't... because to me Alice Collins you are perfect. So what if you've had a child? You're still beautiful Alice! No, the look I gave you was..." Danny paused, "Look Alice, sit down..."

"Why?" Alice replied, her voice shaking. Danny's confession had thrown her for six. No man had ever, ever been so sincere, never ever put himself on the line. Danny pulled her gently to sit with him.

"Rowan could be on his way up."

"Rowan?" Alice squeaked.

"Your father or something..." Danny replied.

"Dad?" Alice repeated, "But... Dad hates me, he wants nothing to do with me!"

"He shouldn't get here til tomorrow..." Danny smiled, "What you want to do?"

"Forget about him... concentrate on you..." Alice replied as she launched herself at Danny. He hesitated momentarily before giving into her demands, what his fiancée wanted, his fiancée got!

**A/N – **

**So Alice knows that Rowan is after her but she doesn't seem to over enthusiastic does she? More interested in the man she loves hehe!**

**Btw, sorry for bit at the start but the phone needed to somehow interrupt something and that seemed the best and most effective way! I did tone it down, trust me, after what some of the lads told me today I am scarred for life... let's just say on my driving lesson, every time he said 4****th**** gear or give it some gas, I was cringing! Bad times maan! **

**Please review etc x**


	25. Chapter 25

Rowan glanced at his mobile phone; ten thirty four in the morning. He sighed and pushed it back down onto the table in front of him. He'd stayed at a B&B close by and now he knew that he had to go and confront his sister and in all honesty, the usually confident Scotsman was unsure. After all, how would his sister react to seeing him? They'd been close until she'd left and he did love her a lot despite the slight bitterness within him that resented her leaving home and their father to him.

"Here goes." Rowan murmured to himself, grabbing his coat and car keys before walking outside to his small car, hoping beyond all hope this went well.

(x)

Charlotte looked to Rosie as the pair sat on a pair of swings. They had been talking moments earlier until both had forgotten what they were going to say.

"Do you think Mum will be ok?" Charlotte piped up before looking back to the floor. Rosie looked at her intently, her younger sister certainly had piqued her interest.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Rosie frowned.

"Uncle Rowan..." Charlotte replied, "I mean why?"

"Your Granddad."

"I don't know him..." Charlotte replied bitterly and angrily. Rosie slightly taken aback and slightly confused turned to face Charlotte fully.

"But he's still your Granddad? Your Mum's dad?" Rosie said softly,

"No! He's nothing to me!" Charlotte shouted jumping up off her swing and beginning to pace, "He hurt my Mum and he doesn't give two monkeys about me! He laid his own bed!"

Rosie sighed, raising her hands and accepting defeat – for now. She knew Charlotte would need time to calm down, but Rosie wondered just what other thoughts lay in that young girls mind.

(x)

"Danny..." Alice squeaked in a high pitched voice through her giggling as he tickled her relentlessly. She was hitting him playfully as he too chuckled back.

"Want me to stop?" Danny teased as he managed to work his hands under her top.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, "I'll make it worth your while if you do..."

"Oh yeh? How?" Danny murmured as he stopped momentarily. Both were outside in the early morning breeze; they had been enjoying breakfast and a game of 'Footsie' until they'd become bored with that idea...

"Like this..." Alice mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. His arms automatically began to wound around her waist, groaning slightly with pleasure as she ran a hand through his short hair.

Neither in their loved up state noticed the small car cautiously and slowly making its way up the path; both were too completely wrapped up in one another to even spare a glance in any other direction. Even as they pulled away from their kiss; they didn't notice the car coming to a halt and a man get out of it until a door slammed.

Both Danny and Alice turned, Danny's hand still on her cheek as her hands rested on his chest. Alice gasped as she saw her brother, he looked so much... older! She smiled; ok, so maybe Rowan wasn't going to win a prize for Brother of the year but she have to greet him.

"Rowan!" Alice smiled walking forward to hug her brother tightly. Rowan smiled, holding her close.

"Hey you! Long time no see hey?" Rowan laughed as they pulled away, Danny stood back allowing them their time; however his time soon came as both men cast their eyes upon one another.

"Rowan, this is my fiancée Danny Trevanion... Danny... you know this is my brother... Rowan..." Alice said, smiling as she watched the two men shake hands firmly.

"Pleased to meet you Rowan." Danny grinned.

"And you!" Rowan replied as the men nodded their acceptance. Alice moved to be closer to Danny as Rowan stood in front of them, "So you old devil! Engaged?" He asked his sister who bashfully chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Danny.

"Just yesterday..." Alice nodded; still giddy at the fact she was to marry Danny. In all honesty, it hadn't yet sunk in.

"Congratulations, both of you! Though I have to say, Danny, you're either brave or stupid, or both!" He winked until he saw his sister's expression, "Lucky though! Very lucky!"

Alice nodded her head before inviting him inside, all three were adults and she knew that this was not just a social call despite all the pleasantries. As Danny stood up and began to make tea for all three of them, Alice sat down, her hands clasped together in front of her. She gazed softly at the ring on her finger before turning her attention to Rowan.

"So... come on." Alice sighed, looking into her brother's eyes. "Dad..."

"He's ill Alice... really ill. He's gotten a lot worse." Rowan shook his head, "The doctor and his carers... they don't think he's got long left... six months at most."

Alice sat silently for a moment, her fingers tracing her lips. Rowan simply watched her, only breaking away to thank Danny for the tea his soon to be brother in law had just placed in front of him. Eventually Alice took a deep breath; she patted Danny as he walked past in a silent request for him to join them. Danny smiled at the pair respectfully before taking his seat beside Alice.

"Rowan... I wrote to him. The man hates me... despises me. I really don't see how that has changed." Alice murmured sadly; she'd tried to forget all these unhappy memories, cover over the cracks and Rowan had opened up all the old wounds.

"Alice! Don't you see this is your chance... to sort this feud out! For crying out loud Alice, stop being so stubborn... you're as bad as him." Rowan exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well I am his daughter..." Alice replied sarcastically.

"Look! Just come for a couple of days! Do it as a favour for me!"

"For you... there's always something in it for you Rowan!" Alice snarled back.

"It's not a huge ask!" Rowan growled, "I've given up everything for him! You on the other hand have lived it up!"

"If you think that then why don't you just leave?" Alice questioned him, "Because contrary to your popular belief Rowan, life hasn't actually been a ball for me! Not by a long shot!"

"You're a coward Alice Collins." Rowan told her in a straight tone. "Stop running away."

"I'm not running away." Alice spat through gritted teeth.

"You know what? I've tried Alice! But you... look, you know the address... but I'd make it sooner rather than later." Her brother told her, standing up slowly. "I'll leave you both now. It's been a pleasure to meet you Danny..." He turned to his sister and smiled softly, despite all her stubbornness and faults he did care for her, a lot. "And look after my little sis..."

"Rowan..." Alice groaned rolling her eyes, both siblings laughed awkwardly before hugging one another tight, it was then Alice knew that she shouldn't take her messed up relationship with her father out on her brother. "Rowan, I am sorry you know..."

Rowan simply smiled, before wishing the pair the best of luck and walking out of the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Danny and Alice's short and intimate romantic break away had come all too soon to an end and despite the fact both had loved every minute, they were more than happy to be heading home; they had news to share after all! However, despite the fact after Rowan's visit the pair had continued in the way they had throughout, it was evident than elephant was still within the room, or indeed the car.

Danny turned to face Alice who was driving. Her sparkling blue eyes were focussed upon the road ahead of her, her facial expression one full of concentration. He sighed sadly to himself; how could her father not want to see what this brilliant woman had become? How could any father be anything but proud of her? She has everything; Danny thought; Her home, her daughter, a job, himself and Rosie, friends and now together they had their own practise. Surely he'd see things differently now? So what if Alice had had her faults in the past, everyone makes mistakes Danny mused; she was young. He was no angel himself at that age.

"We're gonna have to pull into a service station, low on fuel. You wanna stop for lunch?" Alice asked breaking him away from his thoughts. She glanced at him quickly before putting her indicator on to pull off the motorway.

"Sure, we may as well." Danny replied with a soft smile. "We got a fair few miles left to go."

"Don't remind me." Alice joked as she pulled into the car park slowly; her eyes scanning the area for a place to park.

"I could drive..."

"No!" Alice exclaimed, cutting him off. She'd insisted upon driving home considering Danny had driven all the way up. Apparently it was only fair.

Eventually after finding a place to park, both had found their way into a Roadchef within the services. They'd walked around, hands entwined, their closeness and status more than obvious to everyone around them. Danny had taken her over to the seats at the far end where they could see the lake and the all the wildlife upon it.

"I now get why these services are called Killington Lake." Alice laughed as the pair ate at a casual pace. Danny too nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"Alice... I've been thinking..." Danny murmured.

"Oh god." Alice retorted cheekily.

"Don't you think you should go see your Dad?" Danny approached the area with a great deal of caution. He knew this was not going to be comfortable territory but he didn't want Alice to regret this a few years down the line when her dad was dead and there was nothing she could do.

"No." Alice stated simply refusing to look into his eyes.

"But Alice... he's dying..." Danny said softly, "Surely you want to make up with him before he dies?"

"Of course I do Danny! But he'll never accept me!" Alice lowered her voice which had raised slightly. "Look, Danny I know you mean well... but the man hates me. He doesn't want to see me."

"Well just turn up!" Danny exclaimed.

"No." Alice argued back, "I'm not going."

"Charlotte..." Danny began,

"Do not bring my daughter into this Daniel!" Alice snapped, her head shooting up to meet his eyes directly.

"I'm not, but don't you think she has a right to know her Granddad?" Danny asked softly.

"She's never asked." Alice defended turning away and looking down.

"Maybe she doesn't dare. You Alice, will do anything to avoid the issue! Look how uptight you are now!" Danny stated ignoring her angry glare. "Look, I just think we should go... for a day at least."

"Well it's not up to you. He's my Dad." Alice snarled nastily. Danny turned away, she was so damn stubborn! Alice turned to look at him and sighed, her hands reaching across the table to take his, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Danny replied as he pushed his food away from him. "I'm done."

"You've barely..."

"I didn't want lunch Alice... I wanted to try and make you see sense!"

"So you wasted money? You know this could have been done in the car!" Alice snapped.

"Oh yeh with you in the driving seat, I could see that going down so well!" Danny replied sarcastically. "Money is no issue Alice... you are number one priority."

"Don't you think we ought to be saving?" Alice replied defeated.

"We've got plenty enough for the wedding." Danny smugly smirked.

"Whatever." Alice muttered grumpily also pushing her food away.

"Bad loser..." Danny teased, "Shall we go?"

Alice nodded, she hesitated for a moment as the pair stood up. She didn't know what to do... walk? Wait for Danny? Reach out for his hand? She wanted to hold his hand forever and a day but... could she, should she? They had just had a bit of an argument.

"Alice?" Danny enquired looking at her, she sighed and looked back up to him.

"I've been a bitch with you..." Alice mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

"Stop being daft, come on!" Danny smiled as he took her hand, clasping tightly before gently leading her out of the cafe. He automatically began walking towards the toilets, Alice looked up at him about to frown in confusion when he simply laughed. "I know you."

"It's not my fault..." Alice replied, "Now go! I don't want to have to stop for toilet breaks!"

"It's you dear who will need to stop!" Danny laughed, he kissed her gently before both went their opposite ways.

**A/N – Danice arguing but cos I just can't resist it I gave you a wee bit of fluff. But this hasn't ended yet oh no!**


	27. Chapter 27

Danny and Alice had arrived back around five in the afternoon and now at seven, they were finally back home in their comfy clothes talking to both Rosie and Charlotte. However, no matter how much Alice tried to keep her mind on the topic at hand (which in fact was cereal) she simply could not take her mind off Rowan's visit or her father. She frowned slightly as she thought of Danny's words; her fiancée's words. She smiled slightly through her frown; Rosie and Charlotte were so happy too. Suddenly her thoughts were broken as a shrill ring rang through the air.

"Sorry." Rosie apologized as she walked out of the room, answering her mobile as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Alice smirked slightly as she heard Rosie's animated tones (as well as her face when she saw who it was), it was so obviously a young South African man.

"Alice?" Danny nudged her slightly,

"What? Sorry, thinking..." Alice said quickly, looking at Charlotte then to Danny as they both held amused faces.

"Charlotte asked about her Uncle Rowan..." Danny murmured to her, Alice turned to face him fully quickly masking her apprehensive look. Danny shrugged, unable to offer her anything more than a meaningful look, a small smile and taking her hand subtly.

"Oh, right erm... what would you like to know love?" Alice asked her daughter who was watching her mother with expectant eyes. Alice sighed; those green eyes were almost the same shade as Danny's and had just the same effect!

"Well... will I get to meet him... again?" Charlotte asked timidly. Alice suddenly realised that what Danny had said to her in the service station about Charlotte not daring to ask her about their family was true. Alice gulped, feeling sick and disgusted in herself.

"Do you want to?" Alice asked. She waited as Charlotte hesitated. Alice shook her head, she had to put a stop to this selfish way. "Charlotte, don't worry about it ok. Just tell me the truth, I don't mind." She promised.

"Well... yes." Charlotte admitted, tears beginning to form.

Alice nodded before signalling her daughter over to her. Charlotte rushed over, wrapping her arms tightly around Alice as her mother held her tightly.

"I'll sort it out." Alice whispered in her ear, "I promise, don't ever be scared of asking me anything, ok?"

"Ok Mum." Charlotte murmured as Alice pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Meanwhile as the pair held onto one another, Danny sat by them smiling; proudly watching. He admired that bond the two shared, the love Alice had for her daughter – she put herself first, her own feelings on the line. He felt himself fall in love with her even more. As they pulled away he offered both a smile before pulling the pair back into a tight hug. He felt Alice burrow her face into his shoulder as Charlotte pressed hers into his chest. He kissed the top their heads gently before pulling back slightly.

"I'm going to go see Rosie." Charlotte told them before walking off smiling.

Alice who was wiping her eyes turned to face Danny; just one look at him allowed her tight emotions to unravel. He immediately pulled her too him, holding her close as she let all her tears fall.

"She was scared Danny..." Alice cried to him, "How long did she keep all that in? What kind of mother am I?"

"A brilliant one." Danny replied simply, kissing the crown of her head once more.

"No... She shouldn't have ever felt like that!" Alice argued as she finally faced him properly.

"Nobody is perfect Alice... and you know what we all make mistakes but what sets the good from the brilliant Alice is the ability to admit those mistakes and make them right, even if that means putting yourself on the line. You just did that Alice... don't you see? You Alice, are a fantastic mother." Danny told her passionately holding her shoulders.

Alice, lost for words simply pulled him towards her for a tight hug, her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"I love you too." He whispered back, "So much."

(x)

Rosie placed the phone on her bed, gulping slightly. Oh god... he was something. She led back, putting her hands over her face. How could she have been so stupid? To fall for a boy who she couldn't even bloody see! He was in South Africa. She was in England. It would never work. Not now. Oh but he was so intoxicating. His accent, his looks which she'd locked in her mind. She thought of her Dad and Alice, wondering what they would do. They were madly in love, always had been obsessed with one another. How would they have handled that separation? Would they have gotten through it? Would her Dad have made the confession to Alice that Max had just made to her?

"I'm going to save every penny I earn until I can come back for you."

Rosie thought of those words over and over again until a knock at the door broke her thoughts. She sat up quickly, wiping her eyes before inviting her guest in. She smiled, Charlotte. She'd for sure take her mind off it.

"I'm going to meet Uncle Rowan again." Charlotte told her sister as she sat on Rosie's bed, "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course he will!" Rosie replied with a smile, "Besides, your Mum would kick his ass if he didn't!"

"Mum's the best." Charlotte grinned,

"Yeh... she is..." Rosie replied softly, "Anyway, Mini Collins, give me some gossip!"

Both girls laughed before conversing long into the night, giggles infecting the room throughout the time they were together.

**A/N – So many apologies for lack of updates... UBER BUSY :'(**


	28. Chapter 28

"That's sorted then? Good... right, yeh... see you then."

Alice gently placed the phone back in the cradle before leaning back in her office chair, running her hands over her face and through her hair. She was actually doing this; she was going back to Glasgow, she was going back to see her father... she was doing all of this for her daughter. She smiled; feeling as though she'd done something positive for Charlotte. No doubt her father wouldn't be quite so overjoyed as Rowan was but she'd have Danny by her side and after all, she'd come a long way had she not? She had a family... a job... even a veterinary practise, well half of one!

"You have got be kidding." Alice whispered glancing at her computer screen and noticing the hefty online paperwork she had to do. Thank the lord they had a secretary! "Best get started..." Alice mumbled as she grabbed her calculator; she'd most probably need it.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness..."

Alice jumped as she spun around quickly knocking pens and a couple of papers of her desk. She heard his low rumbling laughter and frowned at him; picking up everything that had just flown of her desk.

"Who have I agreed to marry?" Danny continued with a smirk as he leant against the door frame, placing one hand in his trouser pocket.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Alice asked as she placed her stuff back on her desk, she turned to face him and her breath caught... he'd always suited that shirt, white with light pink lines running through it. His black trousers, shoes and belt with it too... she stared at him for a moment.

"Oh come on Alice." Danny smiled causing Alice's knees to go even weaker – she was so glad she was sat down for if she wasn't she was almost sure that she would fall over at just the look upon his face. Alice playfully waved a hand at him before spinning round, turning back to her work. Danny smirked slightly, gently pushing himself off the wall and pulling his hand out of his trouser pocket. With a light step he made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her cheek from behind her chair. Alice groaned with pleasure before leaning back into him, kissing him deeply upon the lips before turning back to her work. "You sort..."

"Rowan? Dad? Glasgow?" Alice asked him, "Yeh," She smiled with a sigh, "I'm nervous, petrified but you know, I'll be alright. I've got you."

"And don't you forget it." Danny ordered as he took a seat next to her, "So come on, what you doing?"

"Clare's paperwork... She sent me... an email!" Alice exclaimed dramatically as she began to type quickly. Danny watched for a moment – her and her bloody touch typing!

"Oh, an email... in trouble!" Danny chuckled, "What is it?"

"Notes typing up... also gotta put in all our combined patients and ongoing cases..." Alice told him as she once again began tapping in details. Danny smiled, he knew how much she hated doing this.

"Here... give me that." Danny told her pointing to the sheet holding all their patients on and the ongoing cases." Alice frowned at him, "You do the notes, I'll do the patients and ongoing... using my new baby..." He grinned as she pulled out his Mac.

"I'm sure that was bought for Clare to use for ease not for you to use at every opportunity!"

"We paid for it!" Danny protested, "Anyway, come on, pass it over, I'll sit in here with you and do it."

"Don't you have surgery?" Alice asked him handing the sheet, "Thanks by the way."

"Cancellation got spare time now." Danny beamed, "It was a surgery too... stupid bloody..."

"Danny." Alice stopped his rambling as he smiled sheepishly. He had a habit of ranting about people cancelling... except it was always the same rant over and over again. Both smiled before setting about their work.

(x)

Rosie re-read the message over and over again... she gulped. God, she was so shallow doing this over Facebook. But she had to... she read the message out loud to herself.

"Dear Max,

Words will describe how I miss you, how I wish you were still here or how things were different. I ... I can't explain how you make me feel, how I feel about you... Is that love? I don't know but I know one thing Max... I can't allow you to save up all your hard earned money for me. I can't commit you to me. Therefore, I want you to forget about me and live your life. If we're meant to be, we'll meet again.

I understand if you don't want to keep in touch... but I'd like to... just Facebook friends?

All my love forever and always,

Rosie ... kiss, kiss, kiss."

Rosie shook her head and wiped her eyes, she had to do this! It was NOT fair!

"Forgive me Max." She whispered before hitting send.

(x)

That evening as Danny and Alice walked out of the surgery hand in hand, Danny couldn't help but bring something up, something he hoped Alice might shed some light on.

"Alice?" Danny asked as the climbed into the car.

"Yeh?" Alice replied, pulling her seatbelt across her chest.

"Do you think Rosie's been... well weird?" Danny enquired, he frowned as Alice chuckled slightly.

"Oh yeh..."

"What?" Danny frowned with confusion.

"Max." Alice clarified as he started the car.

"Max?"

"Oh come on Danny!" Alice laughed, "It was so majorly obvious! To be honest, I know they like each other... alot. She probably just misses him that's all, and he rang her the other night."

"How'd you know if he rang her?" Danny exclaimed as he turned out of the car park,

"Cos I'm a woman... I recognise these things... Danny. You've been in her position! I've been there too... In fact, I was recently in that position... when I fancied the pants of you." She teased, "Quite literally actually... you've been distracting me all day in that shirt."

"Was my plan..." Danny told her simply, "So Rosie... you think she's ok?"

"She'll be fine Danny... she'll bounce back, young girls do." Alice smiled, "Now, homeward bound!"

"Via the Chinese?" Danny offered with a charming smile,

"Oh you lead me astray!" Alice replied, "Go on then! We'll go see Yun Chin..."

"She remembers our order Alice... it's freaky! We went once and BAM! She remembered our order!"

"She's like that, I used to go and she remembered mine, she fancies you by the way..."

"WHAT?" Danny squeaked in horror, his face dropping as he noticed his fiancée laughing hysterically.

"Hello, I give you extra chip Mr Danny..." Alice imitated, her Chinese accent pretty impressive despite the Scottish burr, "Especially for you..."

"Go on get out!" Danny exclaimed,

"I WILL PROVE IT!" Alice announced as he parked up outside the Chinese, "Oh look how happy she is!" Alice laughed pointing to the lady who was suddenly smiling. "Now watch the evils flow..."

Alice grabbed his hand tightly as they walked through the door, Alice quickly began to giggle which in turn caused Danny to smile before laughing himself, almost immediately the Chinese lady rattled off their usual order before quickly preparing it, shouting to the Chef before keeping her eyes well and truly on Danny.

"Watch..." Alice whispered in Danny's ear. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and began murmuring in low tones to him, he beamed, automatically using low tones in his responses. As Alice began to move towards his lips slowly, a cough broke them apart, both turned and Danny was practically horrified to see the Chinese lady smiling directly at him, he smiled back awkwardly. She began talking to him, ignoring Alice who by this point was smirking.

"And I give you extra chip Mr Danny." The Chinese lady smiled as she handed over the bag. Alice quickly made her way out before her laughter spluttered, it only intensified as she saw Danny's face.

"We are never having Chinese ever again..." Danny exclaimed, before starting the car and driving off at some speed.


	29. Chapter 29

_(Time Jump – They're in Glasgow in a city hotel)_

Alice smiled as she watched the sea of colours below her all somehow merging into the grey blur that was the bustling city centre. Nothing much had changed since she'd left; students still occupied every corner of the city, business men and women rushing around, school children rushing to catch a bus and of course the wacky stereotypes that you would only ever find in Glasgow. She sighed slightly as she thought back on her time in Glasgow; smirking slightly as she glanced East towards a number of nightclubs. She remembered those all right in all her rave culture attire. Looking to the opposite side she noted the university – the place she'd trained to be a vet. That place held both the good and the bad... she shook her head to dissolve the thoughts. She needed to be positive, not matter how hard that may be.

Behind her, Alice heard the door gently close and footsteps creeping closer to her. As soon as they reached her, they stopped, a pair of muscular and familiar arms twining their way around her waist; a gentle kiss placed to upon her neck.

"You ready?" Danny murmured, following her eye line and gazing out to the same city she was. He felt her nod against him. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No... I'll go alone first, the girls need you." Alice smiled, "I don't want to overwhelm him..."

"Ok... well, don't forget I'm only a phone call away." Danny replied.

"I'll text you if I want you to come... just take the girls somewhere nice. Spend some time with them. They never get much time with just you." Alice sighed before turning round in his arms, "I'm gonna get going."

"Ok..." Danny whispered, looking into her eyes, "Be careful."

"Yes sir, you too... you know where you're not to go?"

"Yes... I know, stick to the city centre." Danny smirked, tweaking her nose gently, "Believe it or not I listened."

"Just checking..." Alice grinned, her eyes sparkling with love.

"Hmm... I love you... good luck." Danny murmured to her.

"I love you too." Alice replied before both leant forward, their lips meeting. Alice squeezed his hand before sneaking out of the hotel room as not to be spotted by Rosie or Charlotte, she didn't want questions... she'd bottle out if anyone stopped her. As she reached the busy main street she glanced up towards the bus stops, before shoving her hands into her pockets and walking to her old bus stop. "Here goes..." Alice breathed almost silently as she joined the long line of students and old women.

It didn't take Alice all that long to find her way to her old address. She stopped for a moment, completely frozen as she simply stared at the house in front of her. It's large white PVC door... it's red brick... the pathetic garden, withering away due to lack of care. Alice took a one deep breath before edging forward, her hand shaking and clammy as she raised her clench fist to the door. Slowly she knocked, taking deep breathes as she took a step back. Eventually, the door opened – her brother's face almost a relief as she smiled at her.

"Alice." Rowan said quietly, "It's good to see you."

"And you... so, not to mention his health huh?"

"He hates people coming to see him due to his health..." Rowan explained, "You might want to call Danny before you go in..."

"I'll text him." Alice smiled, pulling out her phone and tapping in a quick message before shoving it back in her pocket. "Ok... let's do this..."

"He'll come round." Rowan murmured as she let her in. He marched on ahead at a pace that made Alice struggle to keep up...

"Who is it?"

Alice's breath caught slightly at the sound of his gruff, grumpy voice. Her father's voice. It was still as Glaswegian as ever, she bit her lip before pulling herself together, ready to face her Dad.

"Who is it?"

Alice finally made her way around the corner. She blanched almost immediately as she noticed his pale, ill state. He was a shadow of the man he'd once been...

"Hello Dad." Alice finally spoke, standing in front of him. He simply stared at her, his face showing no true emotion.

"Alice." Her Dad whispered, "What do you want?" He demanded, finding his voice.

"I was in the area... I wanted to see you." Alice told him shakily.

"Why would you want to see me?" He laughed, "You have no reason."

"I do actually." Alice replied, still stood in the centre of the room.

"What I'm ill?" He shouted angrily, Rowan rushed forward immediately to calm him.

"No..." Alice shook her head, "I have... I have people I want you to meet. It's wrong for you not to know your granddaughter..."

Her Dad lifted his head, his eyes softening as he stared at his daughter. It was then he finally took notice of her, saw her for who she was a grown woman. An air of confidence surrounded her, her figure was that of a woman rather than some awkward young girl, she was still as short but seemed to hold herself so much taller. Her clothes were smart and modern... not that of a teenage trend. Her eyes held an intelligent light, a knowledgeable glisten and a glint... a sparkle that he could quite understand. It was then he noticed something else sparkling... his mouth dropped slightly as she noticed the ring she wore. She noticed and looked down, smiling slightly.

"You... You have a daughter? A..."

"Yes... Charlotte... and I'm engaged to a man called Danny, he's a vet too. He has a daughter, Rosie." Alice clarified. Her Dad's eyes glistened ever so slightly.

"I'm a Granddad..." He whispered, "But why didn't any of you tell me? Was she born after..."

"Before I left Scotland." Alice admitted, "I was young, stupid, naive. I hated you... you hurt me Dad. I guess, no matter how wrong it is, this was my way... of revenge."

"Alice you never..."

"What bring family into it?" Alice snapped, "What did you do? All I wanted to do was make you proud... that's all that eighteen year old girl wanted when she told you she was going to university to become a vet and that is all that twenty three year old young woman wanted when she wrote to you to explain she'd graduated..."

Her Dad remained silent, the entire room was deadly quiet, so quiet a pin drop could no doubt be heard.

"You do make me proud." Her Dad finally admitted, "Seeing you... stood there, a woman..."

"Dad..." Alice's throat tightened,

"No let me finish!" He demanded, "I can see how far you've come and all I can do is apologize for what I've done wrong..."

Alice nodded before slowly moving forward and hugging her father... at first it was awkward, ginger almost but after a few moments that all dissolved and as Alice stood up, a smile occupied her face.

"I'll find out where about Danny and the girls are." Alice smiled as she withdrew her phone, it buzzed in her hand and she smirked slightly, "Speak of the devil." She murmured, she glanced to Rowan who was beaming and then back to her Dad, "I'll go get them..."


	30. Chapter 30

Danny smiled down at Alice as she took his hand; he was so proud of her for doing this and he was even happier that she'd made peace with her father. He watched as Alice offered her hand to Charlotte who took it, Rosie lingered by her father's side as Alice took them towards her father's house.

"Right... let's go." Alice sighed with a slight smile.

"I'm so proud of you..." Danny murmured into her hair. Alice simply squeezed his hand in gratitude, smiling up at him as radiantly as ever. She took one deep breath before slowly turning the corner.

Rowan grinned as she saw his sister return with her whole family. He was enormously proud of her; to say their father had always favoured him over Alice, she'd gotten a lot further on in life than he had. She had a good job, a fiancé, kids, but most of all, security. He glanced down to his father and saw that he had a genuine tear in his eye, although it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Dad..." Alice finally spoke breaking the tension in the air, "This is Charlotte." She smiled down at Charlotte who was clutching her hand tightly, "My daughter."

"Hello Charlotte." Her father said softly, Charlotte glanced up at Alice who nodded, letting go of her daughters hand allowing her to go up to her grandfather.

"This is Rosie." Alice smiled signalling to Rosie who was stood next to her Dad, "My step-daughter." Rosie grinned widely, half at Alice's Dad through politeness but also at the way in which Alice had used the word daughter, rather than Danny's child or some similar phrasing.

"And finally, Danny... my fiancé." Alice beamed as she looked up at him, both people were smiling down at one another, Danny squeezed her hand before turning to face his soon to be father-in-law.

"Hello Mr Collins." Danny said with a charming grin.

"Jack please." Her father replied, "Sit down..." He offered signalling to the sofa. Alice, Rosie and Danny sat down first before Charlotte positioned herself upon Danny's knee.

It wasn't long before conversation was well and truly flowing, the atmosphere in the room one of re-conciliation and happiness.

(x)

Max stared at her message, gulping slightly. No matter how many times he read it that stupid message still made him cry. He knew it was all impossible; they were so far away but he couldn't... he swallowed. Maybe one day he'd see her again, then he'd win her back. No he would marry her. That's what he would do.

(x)

The day soon wore on and time slowly ticked by. The family had all had their evening meal together and now as they all sat talking, Alice noticed Charlotte falling asleep on Danny. She smiled slightly before turning to her Dad who was also beginning to look tired.

"Dad, I think we best get going. It's getting late and Charlie's falling asleep." Alice said standing up, "Thank you for today."

"No thank you Alice. You will keep in touch now won't you?" He asked her.

"Of course." Alice promised with a smile before gently kneeling down in front of Charlotte. Danny gave the young girl a gentle shake.

"Dad...ny..." She mumbled sleepily, Alice's heart melted slightly, Dadny was a new one!

"Sweetheart, come on, wake up." Alice whispered gently, Charlotte grumbled once more causing both Danny and Alice to laugh, "Charlotte." Alice said sternly.

"Oright!" Charlotte grumpily muttered sitting up, Rosie laughed slightly. Charlotte was even worse than she was at waking up!

"Go see goodbye to your Granddad." Alice told her, Charlotte smiled, going up to him and hugging him tenderly.

"Bye Granddad." Charlotte told him.

"Bye bye sweetheart." He whispered back.

Rosie stood up next and hugged him gently, he smiled at her. He liked Rosie a lot, she was obviously very well brought up and extremely polite. He glanced to Danny who was stood up talking to Alice; Rosie certainly had a look of her father about her! Danny turned to him.

"Thank you Jack for being so kind." Danny thanked the older man, "Your daughter's beautiful in every way and I want to thank you for giving her a second chance and giving me your blessing." He lowered his voice slightly, Alice didn't know about that and her father, being a proud man didn't want her to know. "Look after yourself." Danny smiled as the pair shook hands. Danny turned and placed a hand on Alice's arm as he passed, stroking it gently before moving over to talk to Rowan and the girls.

"Alice." Her Dad whispered, "Look after yourself."

"I will, you too Dad." Alice smiled. "No late night parties." He laughed slightly, "Thanks for everything today..."

"No thank you for giving this old man a second chance and for allowing me to meet your family." He took his daughter's hand, "Promise me you will keep in touch."

"I promise." Alice told him before leaning down and kissing his cheek before hugging him tightly, closing her eyes as she felt his frail arms wrap around her. "See you soon Dad."

"Goodbye Alice." Her Dad whispered before turning to the rest of her family, "Goodbye..."

They all wished him and Rowan goodbye before slowly making their way to the bus stop. Danny wrapped an arm around Alice as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she savoured the touch she loved so much. She was so pleased with how today had gone, how she and her father had reconciled and how everyone in the family all got on. She sighed as she wrapped her arm around Danny, pulling herself closer.

"Mum, what bus do we need to get?" Charlotte asked, yawning as she held Rosie's hand.

"We can get any." Alice replied with a smile, "They all head into the City Centre from here."

"Good... I cannot wait for bed." Rosie moaned, "I just want to sleep."

"Lightweights." Alice teased, laughing slightly at the young girls who were falling asleep upon one another, "Oh bus!" She beamed as she saw the bright lights heading towards her, her grin only widening as both Rosie and Charlotte cheered happily.

**A/N – Meh, that was crap :(**


	31. Chapter 31

A few months on and life for Danny and Alice was as busy as ever. Their surgery was thriving and had grown to new heights; they'd employed Croc and another vet Gina to help them out. Neither had ever worked in such an affluent surgery and neither had ever seen a surgery quite so busy. However despite the hard work they had to pile into the place, it was well worth it and both had much more freedom since they'd been able to employ a couple of extra pairs of hands.

In their personal lives, Danny and Alice were more solid than ever in their relationship. They shared everything with one another and no-one held any doubts for their future. Both were happy and despite the facts they both had their flaws and they didn't always see eye to eye, they couldn't imagine being without one another. Alice couldn't imagine not shouting at Danny for leaving his dirty washing out of the basket, and Danny couldn't imagine not moaning at Alice for taking too long to get ready in the morning. Rosie and Charlotte were doing brilliantly too; their grades were up, their attitudes much improved and generally the entire family were more settled than ever.

True to her promise, Alice had kept in contact with her father and indeed Rowan. Danny had noted a positive change in her and still, even now, he always felt a sense of pride in his fiancée whenever she spoke to them on the phone. She'd overcome so much; they both had. He knew that there would be more challenges ahead, generally there always were. But for now, all he wanted to concentrate on was their wedding. He smiled just thinking of it. They were well on with the preparations and he and Alice could spend long nights just lying in bed talking about all their dreams and fantasies about their big day. She couldn't wait to be all his, his wife, Mrs Alice Trevanion, and he couldn't wait to make her his wife. He felt sure that nothing could overcome their love, not ever.

Danny glanced towards the clock, eleven in the morning. He sighed as he sat back, dropping his pen on to his desk. Paperwork bored the life out of him; usually he and Alice arranged a time to do it together – both had found it an ideal way of taking the stress and downright dullness out of it. But today, Alice was on call and this couldn't wait. He sighed to himself before burying his head back into the numbers.

Suddenly, his concentration was broken as a knock came at the door. He frowned, not recognising it. He sounded nervous. The door opened slowly and Clare's head peeped around the corner. He was clouded in confusion, why was she so nervous?

"Danny... I..."

"What is it?" Danny asked standing up,

"Alice... no-one's been able to contact her and..." Clare took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to tell me something has happened to her?" Danny asked, worry and panic taking over his judgement as a thousand possibilities raced through his mind.

"NO!" Clare corrected him quickly, "It's just... Phone."

Danny frowned slightly before thanking her and picking up the extension, he took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Danny..."

He heard his soon to be brother in law's Scottish accent. Danny closed his eyes... he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Rowan."

"I..." Rowan took a deep breath, obviously composing himself, "Dad... Dad... he's..." Rowan stopped once more, "He's dead."

Danny remained silent for a split moment before swallowing thickly, "Rowan, I'm... so sorry. He..."

"I just wanted to tell Alice but... I can't get hold of her and..."

"Don't worry Rowan, I'll sort it and get her to ring you."

"Thank you Danny..." Rowan choked, "Bye."

"Goodbye Rowan and I'm sorry." Danny replied before putting the phone down and placing his head in his hands. This was going to crush Alice, she'd only just got her Dad back. He bit his lip before standing up and making her way into the office. "Clare, cancel every appointment I have and cancel all of Alice's."

"CANCEL?" Shouted one man sat waiting with an old dog... "You can't do that! What about my dog! He got fleas he has!"

"Buy some flea powder then." Danny spat, he turned to Clare who was hesitant, "DO IT!" Danny shouted angrily before making his way round to the other computer. "Oh for gods sake Alice, why can't you ever organise things on the PC!"

"He got fleas bad he has... real bad! He's needing antibiotics..." The man persisted, a west country accent evident.

"I don't give a shit about your dog, his fleas or anything to do with this place right now because quite frankly my concern lies with my family. Your dog isn't going to die if he doesn't get seen today... you're not going to lose him... Us? We've already lost someone so take you're flea-ridden mongrel and GET OUT OF MY SURGERY!" Danny shouted pointing to the door. The whole surgery was in silence; Danny had a name for being a gentle giant, no-one had seen this side to Danny.

Danny was breathing heavily, staring at the man. The man threw the lead on the floor and moved over to the Danny.

"No-one calls him a mongrel... and I ain't leaving not without some proper treatment for him."

In his rage, Danny didn't notice the surgery door open or the person who walked through it. He took a deep breath before turning round and throwing the entirety of the products they had for fleas at the man, all clattering to the floor.

"THERE YOU GO! TAKE YOUR PICK!" Danny yelled, "And then get out."

Alice stood watching in horror; something was seriously wrong. Danny didn't lose his temper... not like that. He was shaking from head to toe, his face red with rage, his eyes a mixture of anger and sadness. She pushed past the man up to her fiancée.

"Danny..." She spoke out finally, pushing herself so she was in front of him. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Danny stared at her, his eyes held her gaze. He swallowed, his lower lip trembling slightly. His eyes welled with tears slightly before he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Alice... so sorry." He whispered,

"Danny?" Alice questioned, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"Your... Your Dad..."

"No..." Alice shook her head as Danny wrapped his arms around her, "No..." She cried into his chest, holding him tightly as tears began to fall. The entire surgery stopped, staring at the two vets as they clung to one another. Danny looked up and looked at them all staring. Keeping one arm wrapped around Alice, he raised the other one to point to the door.

"Please, can you all leave!" Danny asked politely. Everyone nodded, slowly making their out. Even the man who'd earlier confronted Danny, moved out, his hands in the air. Danny closed his eyes the minute he was satisfied before burying his face back into Alice's shoulder, holding her close. She needed him more than ever.

**A/N – Danny flip out... Alice's Dad is dead... but what's gonna happen now?**

**Btw, sorry for not uploading much, been real busy! x**


	32. Chapter 32

After a few moments allowing the initial shock to dispense and the reality to hit home, Danny had managed to move Alice into the privacy and safety of his office thus allowing Croc and Gina to continue with their own surgeries. Now both were sat down, Danny was holding her gently yet comfortingly on him as she sat upon his knee, burying her head into his chest as both sat there in silence. Danny was running his soothing fingers up and down her spine, as she kept her arms around his neck, wallowing in his safe haven. Every now and then, he'd press just one small yet meaningful kiss to the side of her head, reminding her he was there.

As he pulled her closer, she finally took a deep breath and using the tissue Danny had given her earlier, wiped away the remainders of her tears.

"What do I do Danny?" Alice whispered, keeping her face burrowed into his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt him press yet another soothing kiss into her hair.

"Be happy that you made up with him before it was too late. Treasure every happy memory you have and forget all about those bad ones. He's out of pain now Alice..." Danny murmured.

"But I had so much more to tell him, so much more to give him, to show him." Alice admitted, she was about to continue when she realised she couldn't and so she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Danny whispered in her ear. _How can you? _Alice thought to herself as he continued, "But he'll be looking down on you and smiling..."

"I suppose I better phone Rowan..." Alice began, "Though I don't think I'm ready..."

"You're not." Danny interrupted. "And this isn't the place for that conversation, you need some time and comfort to Alice... and well Rowan will understand Alice."

"I know but..." She sighed, "You're right." She relented, "Thank you for being here for me, Danny."

"Always will be." He promised, "Do you want to head home?"

She nodded, getting up slowly. She waited a moment for him to stand before taking his hand and clutching it with all the strength she had.

(X)

Later on that evening and after an even longer day than first anticipated, Croc, Gina and Clare were all finished for the day. They were stood, lingering around the reception area talking of the days events.

"You've never seen anything like it!" Clare exclaimed as she filled them in on Danny's temper and rage earlier, "He was like a mad man."

"Man... we heard the crash but I didn't think much of it." Croc shrugged, "But you know... good reason."

"Alice's Dad died?" Gina said, "Why would he go mad?"

"Family." Clare explained, "He's always been a loyal, family orientated man."

"Alice?" Croc pestered eager to know how her arrival had affected his long-time friend.

"He calmed when he heard her, saw her. You know what they're like, two peas in a pod." Clare smiled, "She was upset though, was kinda sweet seeing them help one another through."

Gina snorted slightly. She was young and hadn't really experienced that type of love; she didn't believe it existed and could never quite understand the relationship her employers had. She couldn't imagine herself in Alice's position, all happy with a family.

"You could be a little less sour." Croc snapped at her, annoyed by her snorting tendencies.

"Well... if you ask me they should keep it private..." Gina announced,

"Well they did go in his office and then home!" Croc argued.

"Oh stop arguing." Clare interrupted, "Come on... we'll see what tomorrow will bring but, I sense there's something more. I've worked her since they first opened and I've noticed a change."

Croc and Gina both gave her a frown as she smiled, tapping her nose, before walking off. What did Clare mean?

(x)

Danny quickly wiped his hands on the towel as he finished all the washing up. As he made his way into the living room, he noted Rosie and Charlotte curled up together, asleep. He smiled before gently placing a blanket over the pair not wanting to upset the two youngsters who had also been upset by the unpleasant and saddening news. He checked all was ok, the door locked before quietly making his way up the stairs and into his and Alice's room. He sighed as he saw her sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." Danny whispered as he closed the door behind him softly.

"Hey." She replied, her voice hoarse and cracked from the raw emotion that was within her.

"Your phone call with Rowan ok?" Danny enquired as he began to take his shirt off, throwing it on the floor casually.

"Pick that shirt up and put it where it belongs." Alice scolded him gently before returning to his question, "Yeh, I said we'd go up in a couple of days to help out."

"Of course." Danny smiled reassuringly at her as he threw the remainder of his clothes into the basket. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed, approaching from his side. She turned slightly as she felt him sit upon it. As he glanced at her, he immediately noticed her pain, "Come here." He whispered opening his arms for her as he led down. She sniffled before lying beside him, allowing him to wrap her tightly in his arms and she wound her own around his frame. She squeezed her eyes tight shut trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Sensing this, Danny kissed her forehead, whispering "Let it out." As he did so.

Alice couldn't hold her tears back any longer and once again she sobbed into his chest. He simply held her close to him, whispering sweet nothings to her as he vowed how he'd always love her and always be there for her. Alice took a deep breath as she finally felt the tears slow.

"He's going to miss out." Alice whispered to Danny, "On so much..."

"I know..." Danny replied, "But he'll be watching..."

"I thought he'd give me away..."

"He would have done, in a heartbeat."

"But it's not just the wedding Danny..."

Danny remained silent, he had a feeling she was about to tell him something.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"It's a mess Danny... this isn't the time." Alice murmured to him.

"What is?" Danny frowned, she was losing him here.

"Danny..." Alice took a large intake of breath as she raised her head so her eyes met his. "I..." She paused and kissed him once, lingering slightly. Danny responded in kind, he knew she was trying to draw strength from him... as she pulled away, she finally whispered her secret. "I'm pregnant."


	33. Chapter 33

Danny remained silent; deadly silent. Alice had rested her head on his chest, gritting her teeth in an attempt not to cry. She had been so excited about telling him, she was going to tell him today at lunch. Then he'd told her about her father and with all the emotion of the day it had all come out at the wrong time. As she felt no movement from him, she closed her eyes tight... he wasn't happy.

"Say something." Alice pleaded with him, her voice cracked. "Please."

"Alice... I don't know what to say." Danny admitted; if Alice had looked at him she'd have seen the genuine look of shock upon his face, the happiness beyond that, but she didn't and couldn't.

"You're not happy are you?" Alice said harshly, "You can't bear the thought of me being the mother to your child. It's ok Danny, I understand. Most people feel that way." Danny was about to interrupt when she continued, "I don't really know what I'm going to do about it though... what we're going to do about it."

"Alice stop!" Danny demanded, removing his hands from her back. He steadied himself before bringing his large hands to her face, cupping it gently in his hands. He tilted her head slightly but still she avoided his gaze, her eyes darting to the left. "Look at me." He said, "Look at me." He forced. Slowly, she shifted her eyes to his. "I'm over the moon... there's nothing more I want than to have children with you... it's just a shock that's all. I mean... you weren't being sick, you weren't craving anything, well not yet and well you have been a bit more... you know, but I thought that was just excitement for the wedding cos I feel that way too... I had no idea. I promise you though Alice, I am happy and I do want you to be the mother of my children, I do want to see you with a beautiful baby bump, I want to see you glow."

Alice swallowed thickly as one lone tear escaped from her liquid blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Danny shook his head and pulled her lips down to his. Kissing her with passion and tenderness, it was a sweet kiss of thanks, of gratitude and of genuine love. Alice melted into him, a smile forming on her lips. He truly was the best. As they pulled away, Danny gently placed his hand over her stomach. It was still flat but all warm and safe inside was his baby. He grinned widely.

"I love you Alice." Danny told her, "Love you so much."

"I love you Danny, more than you'll ever know." Alice replied, "When do you want to tell the girls?"

"Maybe we should leave it until after the funeral?" Danny suggested with a shrug, "We'll arrange a doctor's appointment tomorrow for you and you are not do anything strenuous in the surgery at all. No lifting boxes, bags of feed, cleaning out... anything! In fact..."

"Danny I'm pregnant..." Alice giggled at his over-protective nature, "I'm not an invalid."

"I know but I don't want you or the baby to get hurt... and I'm an over-protective fool." Danny smiled, "But seriously, work with me..."

"With you?" Alice frowned,

"So I can keep you safe!" Danny beamed, flexing one his arms for effect.

"You know... that doesn't sound that bad." Alice replied. Both fell back into a comfortable silence... Danny rubbed her arm gently.

"Is that what you meant then, by your Dad missing out?"

"I was going to tell him tonight, when I arrived back at the surgery... I was going to take you aside and tell you. Now I wish I'd taken that test yesterday morning, like I was going to. Why did I put it off Danny?"

"Because you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Danny soothed, "Come on, you're exhausted, go to sleep."

"Where you going?" Alice asked as he laid her down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I left the girls downstairs with a blanket over them, I'll just go check on em."

"M...ok." Alice murmured, "Hurry up."

"You'll be wrapped in my arms before you know it." Danny beamed kissing her quickly before quietly making his way out of the room.

(x)

Danny lay awake that night. Alice was all wrapped up in his arms, her back to his chest, her legs intertwined with his, her hand placed tightly over his upon her stomach. Exhaustion and emotion had taken over her and now she was peaceful, her breathing slow and deep. Every now and then she'd shuffle slightly, pulling herself closer to Danny or indeed murmuring something in her sleep. He smiled; Alice had always been one for sleep-talking. He'd often had full blown conversations with her and all awhile she'd be asleep, blissfully unaware in the morning unless he told her. He smirked to himself as he remembered getting a secret out of her that way; yes it had been cruel but oh so funny when he'd 'guessed' where she was taking him. He sighed, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you... thank you so much." Danny whispered to her before pressing his lips to her neck. His touch was as light as a feather but his meaning as definite as a bullet. Alice smiled, murmuring in her sleep, a slight smile tugging at her lips before she once again settled. Danny smiled himself, basking in all the little things he loved about her, before closing his eyes, ready to dream all about their rosy-looking future.

(x)

The next morning, Rosie and Charlotte awoke on the sofa. Both smiled at one another before stretching, grinning as they noticed a few blankets draped over them. Obviously Rosie's Dad by the way he'd not tucked them fully in.

"Want some toast?" Rosie asked Charlotte as she stood up, straightening out her messy hair before throwing a hoody on which had been left un-ironed on the chair.

"Please." Charlotte replied before snuggling back under the blankets and flicking the TV on. Rosie despite the roll of her eyes, smiled slightly... kids TV, she'd never have imagined having to watch that again just over a year ago.

As Rosie put the toast in the toaster, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She listened... definitely her Dad. Alice had a light quick step whereas he tended to be more heavy-footed – especially in the morning! She smiled, her guess was correct. After wishing Charlotte good morning, he plodded into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes before running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Dad." Rosie smiled, "Want a coffee?"

"Please." Danny mumbled setting himself down in a chair. He yawned, ok so lying awake and watching Alice sleep had been all good at the time but now he was paying for it. He sighed; he and Alice needed a serious talk today about what exactly they were going to do; about both her father's funeral and the baby.

"So... how's Alice?" Rosie asked as she placed a slice of toast and a cup of coffee down in front of her father. He smiled at her in thanks, taking a sip of his coffee before answering her.

"You know Alice... upset but carrying on." Danny replied to Rosie, she nodded before giving Charlotte her breakfast. "How are you and Charlie?"

"Charlie's upset, y'know she only just got her Granddad back and now he's gone. I'm upset too... he was a nice bloke underneath all his bravado." Rosie replied as she placed more toast in the toaster for herself. "What about you?"

"Same..." Danny said with a nod, carefully avoiding going any deeper. He couldn't say how he really felt, not right now... not whilst the girls didn't know about the pregnancy.

As Rosie sat down, Alice entered. She looked exhausted. Danny smiled at her, rubbing her arm tenderly as she walked in. She smiled at him sleepily before wandering straight over to the kettle.

"Sit down Alice... I'll sort it." Danny offered, she nodded, too tired to argue. As they passed, Danny squeezed her hand, he knew exactly what was making her so tired. Slowly, she sat down in Danny's seat, resting her chin on one hand before running the same hand through her hair. She watched Danny's every move with a soft expression and as he spun round looking for something she began to ponder about their unborn child. Absentmindedly she ran her hand over her stomach; would their baby be like their Dad; tall, handsome, quiet and intelligent? Or more like her? Feisty, headstrong and stubborn? Would they be a mixture of them both? An equal domination? Alice sighed... before turning her attention back to the matters at hand as Danny made his way over to her. She'd have to speak to him at some point.

**A/N – Sorry it's blagged on a bit :'( This stories not far off done but I have a sequel planned :D**


	34. Chapter 34

"That's one thing sorted..." Danny smiled softly as he squeezed Alice's hand. She nodded as he led her out of the doctor's surgery where they'd just booked an appointment; despite the fact, in the current circumstances it did not seem right to feel excited, Alice simply couldn't help the feeling that coursed through her veins.

"We need to sort the surgery out." Alice spoke up, breaking away from her thoughts as they reached their car. Danny nodded, gently letting go of her hand as he made his way to the driver's side.

"Yep." Danny replied, jumping in the car, "I'll drop you off at home then go and sort it all out. That way you and the girls can pack."

"You're just trying to get out of it." Alice replied with a knowing look.

"You know me so well." He chuckled, "No... It's just you know get on the road quick as we can. You can pack me stuff, you only re-pack things whenever I pack anything anyway."

"Because you do it wrong." Alice argued, "Anyway... come on."

Danny smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently before turning his full attention to the road.

_(Time Jump – They are in Glasgow.)_

Rowan, Danny and Alice were all talking in hushed tones in the kitchen. They're tones were sombre as they tried to organise the last of the arrangements for their father's funeral. It was to be held tomorrow and to say they were not looking forward to it was an understatement. Rosie and Charlotte had been sent to watch TV in the lounge but both couldn't help being silent, trying to overhear anything that might be said.

"I'll go and sort out the bill for the flowers." Alice said before clearing her throat, trying to rid herself of the raw, harsh tone that resided there. "And I'll go round all the family..."

"Ok." Rowan nodded, "That's it, sorted." He ran a hand through his short hair, he looked up at his sister who had decided to place herself under Danny's arms. He broke a gentle, small smile. His sister would be ok, Alice had Danny now and he couldn't be happier for her. "So... how are you two?"

"We're good thanks." Danny smiled back with a gentle nod, "Excited for the wedding..." He paused, leaving further comment to Alice.

"Yep." Alice sighed, "Oh god..."

"What?" Rowan asked as Danny looked down at her.

"I need Jelly Tots."

"Jelly Tots?" Rowan exclaimed before laughing at his sister. His laughter grew as he noticed Danny hand her a pack out of his pocket. However, as Rowan began to think he slowly stopped his laughter... Alice had been obsessed with those when... "Jelly Tots." He repeated softly, his eyes wide and full of anticipation... was his sister? He noticed her look to Danny who gave her a reassuring smile as she turned to himself and took a deep breath.

"Yep..." Alice nodded, "I'm pregnant." She wiped her eyes quickly, "I took the test yesterday... was gonna ring Dad that evening and tell him." She admitted as her voice cracked slightly. Danny gently pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Alice." Rowan whispered, "Still... Dad would want us to celebrate so congratulations yeh?" He smiled, walking forward with a positive stride and genuine smile to hug his sister and to shake Danny's hand. "Do the girls know?"

"No, we're waiting..." Danny said a low tone, gesturing onwards with his hand, Rowan nodded promising unspoken not to say a word.

(x)

_(Moving it on a bit – They are at the funeral)_

Black; such a dark, depressing colour, always so full of despair and indeed sorrow. The people in the crematorium were nothing more than a sea of black, the odd speck of white peeping through here and there. There was silence in the building as the priest read out all the usual goings on. The odd sniffle would break through every now and then but apart from that, the silence remained.

Alice was at the front, beside her brother and indeed Danny who she was currently clung to. He held her softly as her tears fell, his own emotion eradicated as he concentrated on helping his fiancée with hers. He gently passed her his handkerchief as Rowan stood up, proudly speaking out about his father. Alice smiled at him through her tears trying to offer her brother some reassurance. As she did so, Danny glanced down at Rosie who had her arm around Charlotte. Both were silent, solemn looks upon their faces but they were strong... holding it together. He smiled, they had each other.

As Rowan sat down, Alice took his hand into hers. He squeezed it tightly as his other hand batted at his eyes which were now moist with the powerful emotion he felt. Rowan had always been so close to his dad and now... now things were different. He took a deep breath before smiling at his sister who was still drawing strength from the man she loved. Rowan shot Danny a look of thanks also, he was glad his sister had someone who loved her and to care and protect her during these harsh times.

Eventually, the horrific time came. The time Rowan had dreaded, the time Alice had dreaded. The time everyone in that crematorium dreaded. As the priest gently walked around, sprinkling the coffin with holy water, Alice bit her lip as Danny pulled her closer. She squeezed Rowan's hand as he too began to swipe at his eyes. It seemed to happen too quickly, as the coffin dropped, Alice turned her face completely into Danny's chest, her hand still clutching Rowan's as she tried to control her emotion. Danny simply held her, pressing one tender kiss to the top of her head. All too soon, his final song, 'My Way' began to play and as Rowan and Alice finally stood up, they hugged, holding one another close, before shaking hands with the priest. As they walked out, Alice took one last, longing look at her Father's photo before moving outside, ready to accept sorrow, hugs and all the other norms. Rowan stood beside her as Danny stood behind with the girls. He watched as the two siblings accepted people's kindness and thanked them gratefully for it. As people huddled around all talking, Rowan walked on towards them leaving Alice to walk to Danny.

"You ok?" Danny asked softly as she hugged Charlotte and Rosie.

Alice simply sighed with a slight nod before walking into his embrace. He held her tightly, stroking her back with his soft touch as she closed her eyes, drawing further strength from him. After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled away taking his hand and placing one hand on Charlotte's shoulder as the family made their way up to where everyone was talking.

Introductions soon began to flow as Alice introduced the family she hadn't seen for many years to Danny, Rosie and Charlotte. The talks continued on as eventually everyone made their way to her Dad's favourite pub where they were to celebrate her father's life.

**A/N – Wanted to move it on a bit.**

**Anyways, here we go! Hope you enjoyed. Please review x**


	35. Chapter 35

After spending three days with Rowan and helping him settle all the outstanding issues that were left to deal with. After many promises to keep in touch and Uncle Rowan well informed, the family left to return back to normality. Everything appeared to be running smoothly and both Danny and Alice were excited for their first appointment at the doctors. They planned to tell Rosie and Charlotte after that and neither could quite wait or hide their anticipation.

"We'll be back before three." Alice promised Croc as he crossed his arms, leaning on the reception desk.

"And how will you repay me?" Croc asked with raised eyebrows. Alice titled her head before raising her own eyebrows.

"Well in case you have forgotten Danny and I employ you... I'm your boss." Alice winked, "Anyway, we have to go. Don't ruin the place!"

"Thank you Croc." Danny said expressing both his and Alice's gratitude. He said bye quickly as Alice dragged him out by the hand. As they reached the Jeep, Alice signalled that she would drive much to Danny's protest. However, his protests had no effect as she set off quickly.

The journey to the Doctor's was not far away but it did mean heading through a busy part of the city centre. Alice knew how impatient Danny could get when driving through the centre and it was for that reason she has opted to drive. With all her nerves and anticipation, one thing she did not need was a fiancée shouting at everything, stressing at everyone and generally being a grump.

"It's busy today." Danny observed as he glanced out of the window.

"Yeh... can feel a bit of tension in the air." Alice admitted as they hit yet another traffic jam. Alice sighed and rested her arm on the window, "I hate this stretch of road... all the bloody important offices for every man and his dog."

"Yeh..." Danny replied, "Never feel safe here do you? I mean, you're not gonna get mugged but it's just a dark place."

Alice nodded in agreement before crawling forward slightly. As she and Danny launched into yet another conversation neither noticed what was happening around them or definite change in the atmosphere. Neither of them registered anything outside the car as they began to laugh and joke playfully. Talking about anything and everything that cropped up in their minds. Alice was fully enthralled in Danny, as he too hung to Alice's every word.

"I can't wait to marry you." Danny smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Likewise. I can't wait for our baby." Alice grinned, placing his hand on her stomach as she glanced up to check if she could move.

"I love you Alice." Danny told her.

She felt herself melt into his charm. His eyes, so green, were full of genuine love and passion. His expression told no lies and his smile. She'd always loved his smile. He had so many but the one he reserved for her... she swallowed. This man meant so much to her.

"I love you too Danny, more than anything in this world." She replied before leaning forward and kissing him gently upon the lips. As they broke away, both looked up as they heard a huge explosion. It was miles in the distance but they both knew this meant only one thing... chaos and panic.

"Fuck." Alice exclaimed, it was then she saw it... the whole line of buildings... blowing up one by one... suddenly bricks were landing on the windscreen. "We have to go." Alice panicked but it was all in vain as the explosions ripped through the buildings like arrows. She did the only thing she could think of, she clutched Danny's hand in one hand and placed her other arm across her stomach.

"Love you." Both murmured together as the force of the blast finally hit them. Neither had any time to register their misfortune as they were thrown into a pit of darkness.

**A/N – Short chapter but essential chapter :P**


	36. Chapter 36

Rosie glanced across to clock; she watched it tick by. Every second passing by and yet there she was just sat there doing nothing with them. She began to wonder, wonder how many people sat just watching a clock tick by; watching their life slowly move on. She sighed before looking across to Charlotte.

"You want some tea?" Rosie asked softly as she got up,

"Nah. We should wait a bit longer." Charlotte replied, "They're obviously just busy."

"Hmm..." Rosie murmured as she flicked the TV on. She turned on ITV and noticed the 6 o clock news... woah! What was happening? Both she and Charlotte leaned forward as they noticed their city on the screen... an image of devastation and anguish. "Guess they are stuck in traffic?" Rosie shrugged.

"They'd call?" Charlotte gulped nervously; she had a sinking feeling about all of this.

"You don't know what's happening Charlie, they could be struggling to get in touch." Rosie tried to reassure her, but the older girl could not hide her own shaking voice. She frowned as she swallowed nervously; she'd prove it! She'd prove they were fine. She withdrew her phone and quickly tapped in the numbers... Alice's... dead. Her Dad's... _It has not been possible to connect your call_... Rosie took a deep, shaky breath. They had to be ok!

(x)

A chill ran through him as he felt the darkness that had consumed him starting to brighten. From numbness to a tingling, his senses were returning to him and the stale stench that was all so stereotypical of hospitals assaulted his nose violently. He moved slightly; pain ripping through him along with the feeling of an uncomfortable mattress. He groaned before opening his eyes; as he did so and they focussed he sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his ribs. Hospital? What? Oh god... oh god. Alice. They'd been in the car and...

He couldn't wait here... he couldn't... he had to...

"Mr Trevanion."

Danny turned at the sound of his name to see a nurse rushing forwards with him, a Doctor ran forward and both were suddenly crowded him.

"Alice... Alice..." Danny demanded, "I have to..."

"You have broken ribs and a lot of nasty burns. You've suffered damage to your left arm also but that should heal. It's going to be painful though..." The doctor rambled on. Danny shook his head; he did NOT care about himself.

"ALICE!" Danny shouted, "Please." He added softly, "Alice Collins."

"You her husband?" The doctor asked,

"Fiancée." Danny corrected, he noticed the Doctor's look and he shook his head, "Please! She's... she's everything to me. I have to know she's ok... please."

The doctor sighed and looked at the man lying on the bed. In thirty years he'd never seen a man so genuine; it was painfully obvious how much he loved this woman. He sighed and flicked through his clipboard.

"She's alive." The doctor commented as he found her name. He heard Danny exhale a 'Thank God' before he continued, "She's in Room 45 on Floor 3. Nurse Green, will you take him up please. Find Doctor Lee."

"Of course," She smiled walking off to grab a wheelchair, Danny glared at it as she wheeled it back in. "It's the condition of you going." She giggled cheekily.

"I thought the Sister's were bad when I had my tonsils out." Danny muttered as he was put in the chair. He grit it teeth before nodding to Nurse. He had to see Alice!

(x)

"The hospital won't give any information." Rosie told Charlotte with a shrug. "It's just... they should be home."

Both girls had grown increasingly worried and now as darkness had fallen, they felt scared and vulnerable. Rosie had stayed in on her own before but not all night... her Dad was always coming home.

"We could go down?" Charlotte suggested nervously,

"Let's wait." Rosie commented; "It's not clear yet... they could be stuck in traffic."

(x)

"It's mainly cuts and bruises, surface burning. She did have a very nasty cut down her back which will require a lot of observation and the stitches will need care too. She's currently unconscious but we do expect her to come around anytime soon. She may experience some pain in her chest too, she used to have asthma as a child so this could act as an onset to a temporary return." Doctor Lee told Danny as he held Alice's hand staring at it. It was then his eyes fell to her stomach, he gulped.

"Dr Lee... Alice... she was." Danny swallowed as he felt emotion rise, "She was pregnant, will..."

The young doctor shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Mr Trevanion, there's no way at all..."

Danny simply nodded, closing his eyes and biting his lip tightly. He began to shake as he tried to hold back the tears; he didn't want the nurses seeing him like this. He heard the door close gently and as it did so, his floodgates opened and tears rolled down his face. His poor Alice, his poor unborn child... so much had just gone! Gone! He gently ran his fingers down her face; he struggled for breath momentarily before he began to rapidly gasp for air as he felt the emotion rise. It was so unfair! They didn't deserve this! As his overcast thoughts clouded his mind, his emotion became silent as he choked up. His tears fell and his shoulders shook but as he rested his head next to Alice's body, his hands clutching one of her tiny ones, he made not one sound.

**A/N – I know, I know! **

***RUNS***


	37. Chapter 37

An hour passed; Danny had spent most of the hour crying silently, thinking of how things may have been different and how he so wished they were. He couldn't bear it; the fact he couldn't protect her, the fact she had to get hurt, the fact he couldn't protect his family when it mattered the most. Eventually his tears has subsided and all he could do was sit watching Alice, holding her hand as he waited for her to wake up. He swallowed nervously; would she know? Would she ask him? Could her tell her? The questions whirled round in his head but no one answered them, no one gave him direction.

Suddenly he felt the tiniest amount of pressure on his hand. His mind automatically shut out his negative thoughts and every ounce of his attention focussed on the woman lying in the bed. He noticed her eyes beginning twitch slightly. His breath caught and continued to hold as she opened her eyes.

"Danny..." She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry,

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." He whispered back, his own throat constricted as he held her hand tightly.

Alice gazed at him intently, observing him. In that moment she knew; she didn't need to ask him... they're baby was gone. His eyes were red and puffy; evidence of a long time crying. His voice itself held so much emotion and heartbreak. Despite the fact he was injured and in a wheelchair she could see that his stature was small and almost cracked.

"Water?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly despite her attempts to hold her emotion in. She watched as he nodded, gently turning round and grabbing her cup of her side. He handed it to her gingerly before resting back once again. The minute she'd finished she placed the cup down and looked at him. Their eyes held. "I know."

"Know what?" Danny asked her, stroking her face with one hand.

"I know..." She cast her eyes downward before lifting them to meet his, one tear rolled down her face as she did so.

Danny; speechless simply nodded before he too cracked. As Alice's emotion burst the barriers and rolled down her face, Danny did too and despite the excruciating pain from his ribs, he leant forward and held her tightly. Both broken hearts clung together, trying to fix the one love they eternally shared. Neither person spoke a word; neither person could. Alice could only feel numbness clouded with anger and sadness. Questions whirled round her mind as she hid her face further into Danny's shoulder... why her? If she'd just... Alice took a deep breath before pulling back from Danny. She'd lost his child.

"We'll get through this Alice." Danny told her, "It won't be easy but we'll do it."

"I'm sorry Danny..." Alice cried, "I..."

"Alice, it's not your fault." Danny replied, "It's whoever caused that explosion."

Alice stayed silent for a moment, refusing to meet his eyes. She racked her brains for something else to say... she wanted to talk about it, yes of course she did, but she wasn't sure she could express herself. She'd just lost her baby! Despite all of her emotion, a part of her felt dead, lifeless.

"How about you?" She finally managed, "What are your injuries?"

"Burns, left arm's damaged and broken ribs... you're on with cuts and bruises, a nasty cut to your back and a possible onset of asthma... and well..." Danny gestured to her stomach sadly, his eyes dropping. Alice simply nodded, her eyes fell to their joined hands.

"You rang the girls?" Alice mumbled as she glanced at her engagement ring. It was fully intact, full of blood and dust, but intact. She felt a moment of happiness before it was squashed again. They must have missed taking it off any way she thought as she thought of all that ring held.

"Not yet... I should probably go do that but..." He looked to her, not wanting to leave her alone. He knew she wasn't in a good place. He wasn't either but Alice had to come first, right? She was his fiancée, he didn't matter.

"I'm old enough to be left alone, I'm tired anyway." Alice told him, her tone and voice flat and monotone. "Go ring them then get some rest yourself."

"Ok." Danny whispered, feeling as though she'd thrown him away, dismissed him almost as though he was some petty child! "I love you..." He murmured kissing her cheek gently.

"Love you too." She whispered back before turning her head away from him and shutting her eyes tightly... Danny grit his teeth together before catching a nurses attention to take him to a phone. If he'd turned around, he'd have seen her tears falling and staining the white, crisp bed sheets... instead, all he saw was a woman shutting him out.

(x)

"Yes we're fine..." Danny insisted for what felt like the thousandth time. His daughter was such a worrier! She reminded him of Alice sometimes... never bloody satisfied. He sighed as she thought of Alice...

"Dad?" Rosie tore his attention away, "Why do you sound so upset?"

"Because I've a lot to be upset about!" Danny spurted out, he immediately tried to cover, "I hate being sat around all day."

"Nice try Dad."

"Rosie... please... come on. I've just been in an accident..."

"There's something... and I'll find out what it is."

No you won't Danny thought mentally...

"Whatever Rosie, look I'm gonna go rest. I've called Clare too, she's going to come over as soon as she can." Danny told her, "Love you."

"Love you too Dad." Rosie told him before hanging up. She turned immediately to Charlotte who was staring at her, a question in her eyes. "They're fine... lucky by the sounds of it! They are in hospital for a bit but they'll be ok."

"Good, what do you mean by Danny sounded upset?" Charlotte asked her.

"He's hiding something... something else has happened. I don't know what but it has. I can tell! He was like that when Mum found out about her cancer..." Rosie stopped...Alice.

"What?" Charlotte shrugged.

"Nothing." Rosie said quickly; she didn't know for a fact and well Charlotte was too young to be worrying about her Mum, "C'mon, we'll go watch some TV." Rosie told her as she began to run through the possibilities in her mind.

**A/N – I'm mean... I know!**


	38. Chapter 38

The sun had risen, casting its golden light all over the city; a city in tatters, just like many of the families of those involved in the devastation the bomb had caused. Hopes, dreams and magical thoughts; gone within seconds. The bodies had been recovered and identified and the hospitals were full. The wreckage was already being removed ready for the city to be re-built... but other things, other things couldn't be fixed. The important things, the precious things in life, they were harder to fix and some things? Some things simply couldn't be fixed.

Alice rolled over trying to block out all the conversation that was whirling around her. She'd been moved to another room and it was full of gossiping women. Women who hadn't lost anything, women who were proud of being involved because they knew it would make them the centre of all the gossip. Most were spinsters. Alice gently placed a hand on her stomach but she didn't feel it. All she felt was coldness, numbness. She squeezed her eyes tight shut; she refused to cry in front of those... gossips.

Danny glanced at the signs on the wall as he leant on his crutches. 231-236, 237-242 turn right. He smiled, Alice was apparently in bed 236. He sighed slightly as she made his way along the corridors, slowly, gingerly. Pain was ribbing him with every step but he refused to give up. She needed him, she was hurt. He knew that. And although she would try and push him away, he wasn't going to let her. He knew her better than that.

Eventually he arrived and almost automatically he noted the change in her. She was facing away from where the other ladies were; ladies who Alice no doubt detested. She didn't turn at the sound of him entering; albeit she didn't know it was him but usually his Alice would always want to know what was going on. He took a deep breath before making his way in. The talking quieted to a hush as he made his way over to Alice, all he could feel were their stares on his back. But he didn't care. He needed to see her.

"Alice?" Danny asked as he made his way round to the side she was facing. He stopped in front of her and held his injured ribs with one hand.

"Danny." Alice whispered sitting up, "Sit down... you're ribs aren't good."

"That doesn't matter." Danny told her breathlessly, "You do."

"Please." Alice asked him, nodding towards the chair. He agreed with a slight nod of the head, sitting down gingerly, his face screwing up slightly with pain.

"We need to talk you know." Danny whispered taking both her hands.

"I know." Alice replied, "I just feel..." She wiped her eyes quickly, shaking her head slightly. Immediately despite his pain, Danny stood up and wrapped her in his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder. "Empty." She finally croaked quietly before silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Danny simply held her, kissing her in her hair at intervals. Eventually, he found the strength himself to talk.

"I know... it's unfair." Danny whispered hoarsely, "We'll never forget them though, never."

"I feel a failure." Alice murmured sadly as they pulled away from the tight hug they were in. Danny put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm the mother, I'm meant to take care of..."

Danny stopped her mid-sentence by placing a finger on her lips.

"Alice you haven't failed anyone... you couldn't have stopped this and nor could I, and that's what's killing me, that I couldn't protect you, either of you." Danny admitted looking down, avoiding her case and allowing his arm to fall from around her.

"Danny..." Alice whispered brokenly; her heart melting at the pain the man in front of her felt because he couldn't protect his family. She'd never seen him become so reserved and she couldn't bare it. "Danny, look at me." She kept her eyes on him, "Danny." She insisted taking his hands. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes slowly meeting hers. She leant forward and with her good arm, cupped his face in that hand. "I know how bad you feel... but you're an amazing man. You've always been an over-protective old fool but I love you for it. Just because you couldn't protect us from something you had no control over doesn't make you any less of a man."

"But it's my job." Danny argued, "Too look after you, the kids."

"Then look after us... look after me now." Alice pleaded with him, "Because... I... I need you now."

Their eyes met gently and held. Danny nodded, one tear rolling down his cheek. Alice gently wiped it away with her thumb. Danny smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers; the kiss was deep and slow. A kiss of comfort and reassurance. As they pulled away both smiled.

"It's not gonna be easy Alice." Danny said out loud.

"I know..." Alice replied, "But at least we're on the same page and that's a start yeh?"

"Yeh." Danny agreed, "And when you're home and ready, we'll have a proper chat ok?"

Alice nodded, taking his hand and turning for the first time to the ladies. Danny squeezed her hand gently as the pair dropped themselves into the conversation whizzing around the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Six laborious, long weeks had passed since the accident. Their bodies were healing, but their minds, their hearts... they were a different matter. Alice was moody, surly and reserved – all that passion and sparkle she once radiated was gone, replaced with darkness. Her emotions were helter skelter and most certainly extreme; everyone was tentative around her, one wrong comment no matter how innocent could act as the ignition to the likely explosion that would follow.

Danny was a different matter entirely. He was throwing himself into work at any available opportunity; despite his injuries he was in the surgery doing anything he could, from paperwork to cleaning the equipment he would stay and do it... numerous times. His actions were causing a rift between him and Alice who, in her emotional state had decided he thought more of the surgery than her. In all honesty all she truly wanted was the man she loved to be with her, to hold her all day long and tell her everything would be ok; but Danny couldn't stay in the house... Danny couldn't and wouldn't brood with her. At first... when they'd first come home, he'd hold her at night, whisper to her and she'd whisper back; both comforting each other. It was only when Danny started leaving the house the issues had started.

The girls, Rosie in particular had noted the difference in them. Charlotte was too young and far too consumed in her own innocent, care-free life to take all that much attention of the adults but Rosie noticed it. Her father was distracted and Alice was almost empty. They didn't huddle together like they used too... in fact it was a miracle if they sat together at all. Her Dad would sit in the chair and Alice would lounge on the sofa. They'd stare at each other in intervals but only when the other wasn't looking. The touches they once shared had died down to nothing more than accidental brief brushes and although she'd moaned about it often enough, she'd give anything to see the pair kiss... hug... hold hands; anything but this ignorance of one another. It had only been since the accident that they'd been like this but Rosie had no idea what she could do.

She looked up from her musings and indeed her maths homework as she heard shouting from the kitchen drawing closer. She sighed... these arguments were getting worse, turning into rows.

"I don't see why I have to stay here brooding all day!" Danny shouted angrily as he stalked forward.

"I'm not asking you to brood all day! I'm asking you to take a day off!" Alice argued back, her eyes flashing fire... Rosie sighed, at least she'd found some emotion.

"Well when only one of us is working that's not possible! If you made some attempt..."

"Don't you dare!" Alice warned him darkly, intercepting him. "You know!"

"I know what!" Danny spat at her wrapping his scarf around his neck.

Alice simply stared at him... her eyes sparked malevolence.

"Come on! What do I bloody know? NOTHING according to you!"

"I can't actually believe what you are trying to do. Trying to make me say it!" Alice had retreated as though he'd hit her across the face.

"Well... if you'd just get on with life maybe, just maybe you'd get over it."

"So you're over it?" Alice challenged, her eyes had angrily met his.

"I didn't say that." Danny replied,

"Oh... so I've to get over it but you haven't... what the fuck is this Danny... nineteen o plonk where women are secondary citizens?"

"No! Stop twisting my words..." Danny growled.

"I'm twisting words? You're the one who's getting over it!" Alice shouted, "It might be easy for you to just forget but I can't! What kind of man are you?"

"That's it!" Danny bellowed, "I'm going... I'm not listening to your bullshit one second longer."

"My bullshit?" Alice yelled, "What the fuck is that... oh yeah, everyone else's REALITY!"

"Oh shut up you stupid..."

"ENOUGH!" Rosie screamed and threw herself between them. "Seriously... stop!"

"Don't worry I'm going..."

"Running away more like... why don't you head along Queen Street as well?" Alice shouted at him, "You might some hard hearted bitch down there who..." Rosie was shocked, that was where the prostitutes waited.

"You know what, you're a nasty, sick and selfish..." Danny paused and simply walked out.

"What the...?" Rosie began,

"Oh just leave me alone Rosie." Alice said, walking past her and up the stairs. Rosie sighed... this was no good! No good at all!

**A/N- So I was going to leave it here, but I wanna move this story on so I'm adding a wee bit more on :)**

Later that evening the family were all sat in the living room watching a popular TV drama. Alice sat totally away from Danny, the girls in the middle of them. Rosie and Charlotte were engrossed in the show, unlike their parents who were busy sulking.

"Look at what she's doing." Charlotte exclaimed, Alice and Danny turned to see a pregnant woman in heels, a glass of wine in her hand, staggering. Alice felt pain engulf her. Danny turned away and picked up his journal.

After a while of the brooding parents sulking and the girls watching the movie, there was suddenly an outburst from Rosie which was sure to act as a lighter.

"She deserved a freaking miscarriage."

Alice's eyes clouded with pure anger and distress, her head snapped around and she sprang to her feet.

"No one..." Alice began lowly, quietly and darkly, "deserves to have a miscarriage. No-one deserves or should ever have to feel that pain! To make a comment like that... that's DISGUSTING!" Alice glared at Rosie, unnerving her step-daughter, "I never want to hear that ever again."

Rosie was speechless as Alice stormed off upstairs. She glanced at her Dad who had a look of pure heartbreak and pain upon his face. He gave the girls a sympathetic look and shook his head slightly.

"I... I'm sorry... I gotta go..."

Danny's speaking in starts gave Rosie an indication of what had happened.

"Oh my god... you... you lost..." She clasped a hand over her mouth, stepping backwards.

Danny simply nodded, raising his hands before rushing from the room and sprinting up the stairs to his and Alice's room.


	40. Chapter 40

Danny knocked lightly on the door before slipping through it. He sighed, his heart sinking, as he saw Alice sat on their bed, a tissue in her hand as she cried. He simply watched her for a moment before walking forward slowly, sitting down beside her and wrapping her in his arms. She clung to him tightly, too tired to fight with him, too upset to deny his comfort.

"Alice." Danny murmured after a long five minutes of holding her. His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"I know, we need to tell the girls." She whispered back in her scratchy Scottish tone.

"But first, we need to talk about this... no more fighting." Danny told her, pulling away slightly from their hug. Alice nodded, sitting up properly and moving to face him. She took his hands gently and glanced at them.

"Where do we even start with this conversation Danny?" Alice asked him, "With apologies? How we feel? The future?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted, "It's just so hard. I guess that's why I've been throwing myself into work. I just want everything to be back to how it was... normal. I had to take my mind of it Alice... I had to... not forget our baby but... have some time where all I could think of were questions. Would they have your eyes or mine? Be stubborn? Confident?"

"I'm sorry... I should have realised, should have asked. I just can't face it Danny. The last time I was there, we were ok, our little baby was..." Alice choked and stopped. Danny squeezed her hand. "I just feel so emotional Danny. I can't get my mind of it... I just want to cry. I just want to hug you forever. I know we couldn't do anything but..."

"I'm sorry... I should have realised you needed me. I just... it's hard. I'm a guy. I mean, I'm no macho guy who won't cry... you know I'm not. It's just, I'm not good with emotions." Danny sighed,

"Neither am I. Being like this is so unusual for me. I'm not used to trusting people... I trust you so much, I'm scared of how easy it is for you to break me... I know you won't it's just..."

"I get it." Danny nodded, "So... how do you feel? I mean, that's obvious but about the future... you know like are we... umm..."

"You mean are we ever going to have a baby?" Alice asked, humour in her tone despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yeh." Danny smiled, thankful she'd understood his rambling.

"One day that would be nice." Alice told him, "But I think we should wait."

"I agree... it feels just a little soon." Danny confirmed. "We have a lifetime together."

"Though there is a time limit on babies." Alice reminded him, he laughed slightly, "It won't be long... it just won't be soon."

"You make so much sense." Danny said smiling, "Just promise me one thing, to remember I love you."

"I love you too." Alice smiled, she sighed gently, "I owe your daughter a huge apology, she didn't deserve that."

Danny gave her a half smile and squeezed her hands, "What she said was wrong. She didn't mean no harm though... she guessed by the way but we should sit them down... tell them."

Alice nodded, "Shall we?"

Danny stood up and took her hand, helping her up gently. She shot him a slight smile before walking forward, keeping hold of his hand as they descended the stairs. Alice took a deep breath, hoping that her step-daughter would forgive her.

"Alice!" Rosie exclaimed standing up, Charlotte sat up from where she was sat to watch the scene before her. "I'm so sorry... seriously, if I'd have known... I shouldn't have even, and I'm so sorry and..."

"Rosie please stop." Alice spoke softly, raising one hand to punctuate her point. "You have nothing to apologise for. You didn't know what had happened. It wasn't a great thing to say but it was said in innocence. I'm sorry for taking out my pain on you."

Rosie smiled, stepping forward and hugging Alice. Alice sighed and held her close. Danny smiled dumbly, proud of them both.

"Right... come on." Danny broke the air, "Let's do this."

Alice nodded and signalled for Rosie to sit down beside Charlotte whilst she and Danny sat in front of them. Danny gently took Alice's hand, cocooning her tiny hand within his large hand.

"When the accident happened, we were on our way to the doctors to get all the usual stuff done... we were so excited." Alice let her voice trail off as thoughts took her.

"There was no possibility at all..." Danny gestured onwards, unable to say the words due to the raw pain he felt.

"I'm so sorry." Rosie whispered, "When did you find out?"

"The day my Dad died." Alice admitted, "We were going to tell you that evening."

Rosie and Charlotte simply nodded, Danny glanced at Alice. No-one had anything further to say and so from there on the family lapsed into silence... mourning what could have been.


	41. Chapter 41

_3 months later – all is settled now and as close to normal as the family could get. Preparations for the wedding are almost done._

"Dannny..."

Danny chuckled as he shook his head, tapping Alice's nose playfully as he put his coat on. She released a grumpy grunt, petulantly throwing her own coat on. Both were headed out to a farm on the outskirts of town and Alice was hoping with a lot of nagging, Danny would finally reveal where they're honeymoon would be. He'd insisted on her finding out when they get there but she, being nosy was having none of it! He'd told her it was just the two of them and he'd arranged for Clare to take the girls... She'd tried to argue and that was how she'd found out he'd booked it... now she was not only excited but eager and determined to find out just where they were off to.

"I'm not telling you." Danny stated as they walked through the main reception area, "You'll find out..."

"When we get there... but Danny it's OUR honeymoon, I, being your WIFE to be should be included!" She nodded surely at the end of her sentence.

"Unless your HUSBAND to be wants to surprise you!" Danny beamed as they walked out of the door, before sprinting to their car, trying to avoid getting wet as the rain pelted at them, stinging their faces like a thousand bees.

"But if you told me I'd know what to pack." Alice exclaimed, finding a new reason to in Rosie's words 'blag it out of him'.

She crossed her arms moodily as he shook his head laughing at her. Danny was pleased Alice was getting back to her normal self. At first it had been so hard for them both, it had been hard to support one another and cater the others needs. But as they communicated their understanding grew of the other's needs. Things began to improve slowly. A month after Rosie's slip of the tongue, Alice went back to work. Two months later Danny and Alice's relationship was back to normal and now three months on everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be. Nothing could ever be the same again but they'd moved forward – not on, just forward.

"Danny." Alice cleared her throat, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeh honey?" Danny asked softly, rubbing her knee gently.

"The wedding is only a month and a half away and I'm kinda wondering... what are we doing... about Charlotte's name?" Alice asked him, "She asked me this morning if she would take your last name."

"Does she want to?" Danny asked as he hit the country roads.

"She'd like it but I didn't give her a straight answer... It's not my name to give." Alice admitted, her tone slightly uncomfortable. This conversation was awkward! She'd rather have her arm stuck up a cow's rear-end than having this conversation! She'd been silently hoping Danny would bring it up...

"If you're happy with her becoming a Trevanion, and she's happy becoming a Trevanion, then I'd be honoured for her to become a Trevanion. You didn't need to ask me though you know. My name is your name Alice... well it will be soon anyhow." Danny smiled.

"Pull over." Alice demanded, focussing straight ahead.

"Why?" Danny asked, indicating to pull into the lay-by. He began mentally back-tracking as to what he'd said... what had upset her? He thought he'd said the right thing, "Look..." He began as he turned the engine off, "I dunno what I...mmm."

Before he could even have fathomed her intentions, she'd grabbed his face, pulled his lips to meet hers and kissed him furiously. He slowly wrapped one arm around her and began to respond; his initial shock dispersing. Eventually she pulled away and began to giggle mischievously. He began to chuckle too, shaking his head gently as both tried to catch their breath.

"Miss Collins." Danny breathed, a grin the size of Africa upon his face. "You're full of surprises."

"You always did say I was a bag of tricks." Alice winked, wiggling her eyebrows for effect. He laughed once more, "I might show you a new one later." She whispered seductively.

This time it was Danny's turn to grab her, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her with as much passion as he could humanly manage. As he pulled away, he kept one hand upon her cheek.

"I'll hold you to that." He murmured before pulling away and re-starting the engine. He placed the car into gear before pulling away, smiling dumbly to himself.

(x)

Rosie stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets as she walked through the deserted graveyard. It was dark, grey and dull. Depression hung in the air, stagnant, a little like the stench within a school canteen. She knew her way like the back of her hand. She smiled slightly as she came to a halt under the old oak tree. The pearly white headstone was standing there as proud as ever, it's golden inscription still as beautiful as the day it was carved. Her Dad had arranged for the headstone to be maintained and Rosie could see why. She sighed before pressing her lips to her fingertips before placing them on the smooth stone.

"Hey Mum." Rosie whispered. "Cold huh" She murmured as she snuggled further into her woollen scarf. "I haven't been to see you for a while... been busy. Hard." Rosie read the stone once more. She smiled, "I haven't forgotten you... never will. I think about you every day. But you know... sometimes it's hard. You're irreplaceable Mum... but in the same way you're not here. You left us. We've gotten over it. Dad's re-marrying. Alice. You'd have liked her... well obviously not taking Dad off you but you know what I mean. She's great. Like a Mum to me. She's no evil step-mother." Rosie touched the stone. "I don't know what to do though Mum. I love you... I always will and you'll always be my Mum but..." She sighed, "I want Alice to be more than my step-mum. That's what you have if you're Mum or Dad split up... but would it be wrong Mum. Would you hate me?" Rosie was whispering now. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and one sole leave landed at Rosie's feet. She picked it up and smiled. It was her Mum's favourite colour... red. Made sense... almost. But the Oak had no leaves left? She looked back to the stone and kissed it gently. "Thank you Mum..."

And with that Rosie turned and walked away, satisfied, happy.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - I know I haven't updated this one in quite a while but that's just cos of all The others ones and I am über busy... Literally writing this on a train lol!**

Rosie smiled slightly as use noticed her father and Alice curled up together on the sofa. They'd obviously had a busy day at the surgery as both appeared to have no intention of doing anything but watching TV; a sure sign they were tired. She slowly made her way into the room, sitting quietly down in the corner chair in an attempt not to disturb them. She knew how they treasured their time together and how rare it was these days for them to get some time together without her, Charlie or their friends making their affection an issue.

"Hey Rosie." Alice smiled at her, "Good day?"

"Been ok." Rosie admitted, "Neither good nor bad. Your's?"

"We've been busy but other than that yeh, pretty good." Alice grinned before turning her attention back to the television screen where Emmerdale was just starting. Rosie rolled her eyes slightly, there'd be a rule of no talking now, Alice was obsessed recently. Rosie watched as her Dad groaned getting up, careful not to knock Alice too much. As soon as he was at the top of the stairs, Alice to Rosie's surprise turned to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Rosie began but at Alice's expression she took a deep breath, there was no escaping it. "I went to go see my Mum. I didn't want to upset Dad or make you feel awkward..."

"Hey, don't worry about me... You come first." Alice said softly looking Rosie directly in the eye.

"And that's why it feels so wrong..." Rosie muttered, she looked up to see Alice staring at her in confusion. She expanded, "You put me first when you don't have to... You have a choice but in your eyes it's not there. It feels so wrong that you of all people don't have a title."

"A title?" Alice questioned slightly confused but fully touched by Rosie's admission.

"Like... Look I know by society's rules you're my stepmum... I get that, but you're more than that! Stepmums are what you get when you still have a mum on this planet who's gone through a bitter divorce or what have you... A stepmum is someone who has to love their fells's kids. You loved me anyway... A stepmum is someone who at first you make life hell for when they move in or whatever... I never felt that."

"Rosie..." Alice whispered, choked with emotion. "I... I... Well you've made me speechless..." Alice chuckled, "Thank you that means a lot... But y'know, your as much my daughter as Charlotte is."

"I know I have a Mum but... She's not here. She's not the one putting me first, not the one telling me how to deal with all the girly parts of growing up, not here for me to confide too." Rosie shook her head, "I don't blame her for that and I'm not saying she's replaced it's just... It seems to wrong that I can't express my feelings without someone making an issue of it. I love you so much... You're like a Mum to me and well, I just wanted to tell you that."

Alice wiped her eyes quickly before rising from her seat and moving over to where Rosie was sat. Rosie too decided to stand up and within seconds both were wrapped in a warm hug. From the outside, anyone would believe them to be mother and daughter. It was an unbelievably sweet moment and as Alice whispered into an emotional Rosie's ear, Danny opened the door. He paused a moment, slightly taken aback and confused as to what was going on.

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked, concern etched upon his features, his tone slightly panicked.

"Yeh... We're just being soft." Rosie admitted, as her father groaned looking past them at the screen.

"Emmerdale? Seriously? That made you cry?" Danny grunted, "Charlotte's got the right idea." He added before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll clear that up later..." Alice laughed, "We'll never hear the end of it otherwise..."

"You're telling me!" Rosie giggled wiping her eyes before checking her watch, "I'm gonna go up. Take a leaf outta Charlie's book and actually do my homework."

"What?" Alice gasped, clutching her chest dramatically, "Rosemary Trevanion? Homework?" She exclaimed dramatically, "No... Something is amiss with the world..."

"Shut up!" Rosie chuckled, hitting Alice's upper arm before wandering off back up the stairs.

Alice smiled as she settled back down. She began to muse about her life. How changed it was and just how lucky she was to be in this position. She had a fantastic, loving family; a home she cherished and a very good job. She had her fiancée. Danny had done so much for her in the short time they had been together. She sighed contentedly.

"Alone again." Danny beamed walking back towards her, "Now I know we're up early tomorrow but one doesn't hurt..." He smiled as he handed her a glass of her favourite red wine.

"What's this for? We celebrating?" Alice asked him as she accepted the glass.

"We're celebrating being together!" Danny told her as he sat down beside her, "I can't wait to marry you..." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Neither can I," Alice whispered raising her glass, "Here's to a lifetime..."

"A lifetime together." Danny murmured as their glasses clinked and both took a sip of wine. Alice settled herself into Danny's chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his rhythmic heart beat and felt his steady breathing. They sat in a comfortable silence, both wondering how they could have been so lucky. It was Alice who eventually broke the silence

"Earlier with Rosie... The reason we were all emotional..." Alice began, "We had a moment." Alice smiled as Danny pulled her closer, "She kinda thanked me, said I was like a Mum to her. I told her it was mutual, that she's as much my daughter as Charlotte is."

"You're amazing Alice..." Danny whispered, "You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." Alice murmured turning and kissing him softly.

"I think we should start wedding planning..." Danny smiled, "Properly..."

Alice gasped, her eyes wide as her lis parted into a huge smile. She nodded enthusiastically before kissing him passionately. Her hands were were running through his hair as he held her, laughing slightly upon her lips. They were so totally enthralled in one another that neither noticed Rosie walk through the room, groaning and rolling her eyes as she noticed them.

"For Gods sake..." Rosie muttered,

Danny and Alice pulled away laughing. Danny gently ran his hand over her cheek before resting it there softly,

"Welcome to our lifetime." Danny chuckled before both kissed softly once again.

**A/N apologies if there are mistakes, did it in iPad and it loves to autocorrect**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N – I think it's time I finished this one off. This isn't the final chapter but I'm moving the story on quite a bit... less fillers then haha!**

Six months had passed and in that time the wedding preparations had begun and were now well underway. The guest list had been completed and all the invitations had been sent out a month ago. Suit and dress fitting were already following smoothly and the venue a beautiful, grand county house with reception was booked. The date they'd chosen was the 16th August. They hoped that meant the sunshine would be out and casting down upon them. In fact they'd dealt with, or at least began to deal with everything but their honeymoon.

"Alice honey." Danny called walking into kitchen dressed unusually smarter than usual. She was used to seeing him in a simple shirt and trousers but today he'd opted to wear a casual suit jacket over the top and had a tie on, "Will you be ok without me today? I need to head over and talk to the Kennels about their contract."

"Of course I will." Alice smiled, standing up from where she was sat reading the morning newspaper, "As long as you have some breakfast first... no arguments!" She added seeing his mouth begin to open, turning to make him some toast.

"I'll be back after dinner." Danny told her after a few moments silence. Alice turned, plate in hand and placed it front of him. "Oh Jam on my toast..." Danny beamed.

"You're like an excited school boy." Alice said rolling her eyes as she turned back to the fridge, quickly throwing him a packed lunch together in a box. "Do you want an orange or a banana? We're on short supply of fruit."

"With toast?" Danny asked in confusion.

"For lunch you idiot." Alice replied, showing him the half filled lunch box.

"Oh! Banana. Though you don't have to make me lunch Alice." Danny told her softly.

"I know... but as a caring fiancée I thought I would." She said softly, placing it down on the table with a bottle of water, taking his dirty plate and throwing it in the sink and checking her time, "Damn, we both need to get going. Thank god the girls walked this morning."

"Ok, well I'll get going. See you later." Danny said quickly kissing her cheek.

"Love you." Alice called as he walked away.

"Love you too!" Danny returned before leaving the house, a huge smile on his face. As soon as he was in his car, he ripped his tie off. Thank god she did not suspect!

(x)

"Oh damn blast." The woman sighed, her perfect perm hardly moving as she shook her head. "Not in!"

"Did we really have to come?" The younger man replied, "I don't see why we didn't just turn up?"

"We have!" The woman replied, "Tim, they need our assistance."

"Right..." Tim muttered, he spotted a woman in the house next door cutting her hedge. He slowly moved forward clearing his throat. "Scuse me? Um... Danny lives here yeh?"

"Aye, with Alice lad!" The woman replied, "You want them, they'll be at their surgery in town. Wait there, I have a card!"

Tim and the woman waited nervously as the woman rushed inside. She was gone five minutes when she finally returned flustered and handed them the small card. They both thanked her before examining it.

"This is it..." Tim said. "Daniel Trevanion B.V.M&S, M.R.C.V.S and Alice Collins B.V.M&S, M.R.C.V.Swhatever all those letters mean. Let's go."

(x)

"Thank you so much." Danny beamed as she shook the woman's hand. "I'll come pay it off next week."

"No problem." She grinned, "I hope all goes well with your wedding! She's a lucky lady."

"Trust me... I'm the lucky one!" Danny chuckled, "Thanks again, see you later."

"Bye!"

Danny rolled his shoulders with a smile. He felt so positive and so excited to marry Alice. More than ever now that was sorted. He glanced towards the market in town, noticing the flower stall was open. He grinned, a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates wouldn't go a miss he thought to himself as he made his way towards the stall.

(x)

"Clare am I free?" Alice asked leaning on the reception desk.

"Free from clients yes... not from paperwork." Clare reminded her, Alice groaned jokingly, resting her head on her arms. "It's ok, Danny's in bigger trouble."

"He's sorting the kennels out or something isn't he?" Alice asked looking away over to where a Rollys Royce had caught her eye out of the window. She wondered who on earth would be driving one of those around here.

"Yeh..." Clare said drawing out the word knowing full well Danny had lied. She shook her head quickly, he was in deeper doo-doo than he already was she vowed. "What you seen?"

"A Rollys Royce..." Alice commented, "Phantom. Someone has a lot of money."

The door opened at that moment. Everyone spun but for Alice as the woman waltzed in, a spaniel in her arms. A strange contrast to her fur jacket and sunglasses. A younger man, obviously her son walked beside her, dressed much more casually yet still in designer wear.

"Do you have that girl who wants work experience's contact details. I think she could possibly do something next week if she wanted? We all have half decent diaries. In fact, Croc is doing acupuncture on a horse."

"A horse?" Clare laughed, "Oh god, Danny know?"

"Apparently not." Alice laughed, "Anyway, email her and offer her the chance. I'll get on with some paperwork. Let me know if any emergencies come in."

"Sure thing." Clare smiled "Just wait and get this." She said quickly printing off some documents. Alice moved round to the other side of the desk, waiting. Her stethoscope was dangling around her neck as she leant down to look at the computer. "Hey, can I help you?" She asked the woman.

"Yes! Is Daniel here?"

"No, he's just out." Clare replied.

"Oh..." The woman replied, "Timothy..."

"How about... Alice?" The young man smiled.

"You've found her." Alice smiled standing up, "Can I help you?"

"Oh... you're Alice." The woman replied, looking her up and down, "Hmm..."

"Umm... yes." Alice replied, slightly confused. She made her way round and smiled as she noticed the spaniel, "This little fella is gorgeous."

"He's fine." The woman replied,

"Yes... I can see that." Alice replied unsurely.

"Sorry Alice... This is Margaret and I'm Timothy. Danny's my cousin and this is my mother." Tim greeted her obviously seeing her confusion and deciding to save her from his mother's antics.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Alice laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you..." She smiled offering her hand to Tim who took it and shook it. She offered her hand to Margaret but to her shock and horror was snubbed. Alice inhaled deeply. "How about we go through to my surgery."

"Yes... let's." Margaret replied, "I do hope it's clean."

"I assure you it's spotless." Alice smiled.

"Good... and whilst we wait for dear Daniel you can tell me all about yourself and Danny of course."

Alice nodded, a fake smile plastered to her face. She hoped that idiotic man hurried the hell up.

**A/N – Oh dear... Danny's Aunt has turned up! **


End file.
